LA HERENCIA DE JAMES
by mirrapotter
Summary: Harry encontrara dos libros de su padre uno contiene un manual de como enamorar a una chica y el otro libro contendrá la historia de los Potter que conforme lea se dará cuenta de que contiene hechizos que le ayudaran a derrotar a Voldermort.
1. Encierro

**CAPÍTULO 1:****ENCIERRO**

Harry se encontraba en la casa de los Dursley, echado en su cama, estaba triste por la muerte de Dumblendore, pero a la vez estaba molesto, ya que al parecer la orden no dejaba de vigilarlo, tanto así que cuando miraba por la ventana ya sea de día, de tarde o de noche siempre había alguien de la orden cerca; pero esa tarde había salido a caminar y se encontró con Tonks la cual le ordeno que volviera a la casa de los Dursley y que no saliera de ahí, ese solo recuerdo le hacia rabiar más.

-**Flash back**-

Harry se dirigía al parque que quedaba muy cerca de la casa de los Dursley quería pensar y al parecer algo le decía que ese lugar era el mejor para pensar, iba pensando en tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había puesto delante de él y que casi se choca con aquella persona, se iba disculpar con aquella persona pero al levantar la cabeza se llevo una sorpresa, al parecer era Tonks la que le había interrumpido el camino.

-Hola Harry, ¿a dónde crees que vas? -le dijo ella, un poco seria.

-Hola Tonks, voy a pasear -dijo Harry, de una forma amigable aunque en el interior estaba realmente enfadado por tanta vigilancia.

-Harry no puedes salir recuerda que Voldermort puede estar por ahí, o porque crees que la orden te vigila tanto -dijo Tonks.

-Solo paseare unos minutos cerca de aquí -dijo Harry intentado que su voz sonara lo menos enfadado que pudiera ya que no quería sacar su enojo a flote.

-Harry, se que estas molesto por que te estamos vigilando, pero recuerda que es por tu bien -dijo Tonks con una voz que sonaba cuando una persona mayor le intenta explicar a un niño que no aga travesuras.

-Solo quiero pasear -dijo Harry que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Ya te dije que no se puede, además esto de cuidarte fue idea de Remus y sabes muy bien que él quiere lo mejor para ti, el solo quiere protegerte, así que mejor vuelve a la casa de tus tíos que no puedes estar en la calle -dijo Tonks con una voz que parecía que estaba convencida de que Harry iba acceder solo porque le había dicho que la idea había sido de Remus. Pero no sabia que al contrario había prendido la mecha de la ira de Harry.

-Sabes si voy a casa - dijo Harry con enfado- pero dale un recado de parte mía a Remus, cuando lo veas.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál? -dijo Tonks que parecía que estaba feliz porque al parecer pensaba que Harry había accedido volver a casa de los Dursley al comprender que era lo mejor.

-Este es el mensaje -dijo Harry lo mas calmadamente posible, aunque después soltó la ira- REMUS JHON LUPIN TRAGATE TU SEGURIDAD Y TU PREOCUPACIÓN PORQUE YO NO LA NECESITO, Y NO SABES COMO DESEO QUE LAS NOCHES SE ALTEREN Y QUE TODOS LOS DIAS VEA LUNA LLENA, Y SI TE CRUZAS POR MI CAMINO NI ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA PORQUE NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACERTE.

Después de decirle a Tonks cual era el mensaje que quería mandarle a Remus, el cual lo había mandado con toda la rabia e ira del mundo dejándola con una cara que parecía que había visto el mismo infierno y al diablo en persona, se alejo de ahí pisando fuerte en dirección a la casa de los Dursley.

-**Fin del Flash back**-

Pero volviendo al presente se encontraba solo en su habitación, y en la casa. Los Dursley habían salido a una reunión con los jefes de tío Vernon.

Harry se encontraba cansado de todo incluso de estar enfado con Remus así es que salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, talvez comer algo le haría bien.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina vio la puerta de la alacena donde había dormido antes de enterarse que era mago, no sabia porque pero abrió la puerta y entro, y vio que todo estaba igual como cuando se había mudado de esa alacena y se había cambiado a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, aunque claro estaba con mucho polvo, pero lo demás estaba igual una pequeña cama improvisada, unas cajas que había ahí desde que tenia memoria, nunca se había preguntado que es lo que contenían, cuando iba a salir de ahí le entro la curiosidad de saber que contenían esas cajas después de todo no tenia nada que hacer así que empezó a ver que contenían. Las primeras cajas que abrió tenían cosas viejas, baratijas, adornos de alguna fiesta que seguro habría realizado tía petunia alguna vez. Abrió todas las cajas asta que solo le quedo por abrir una caja muy pequeña, al abrirla vio que adentro de ella había una carta y otra caja la cual tenia un nombre escrito en ella y decía "Harry Potter" pero la carta iba dirigida para su tía Petunia y lo que mas le sorprendía era que la persona que la había mandado era su madre Lily Evans. Entonces abrió la carta que de por si estaba abierta y comenzó a leerla.

**Hola, Petunia**

**Espero que estés bien, se que debe sorprender que te escriba después de mucho tiempo, y además sabiendo que tu misma me pediste que nunca mas me volviera a comunicar contigo que ya no querías saber nada de mi ni de mi mundo, se que lo que te diga y te pida te va a sonar raro pero espero que me puedas cumplir el favor que te voy a pedir; junto con esta carta mando una caja la cual tiene el nombre de mi hijo, te pido que la guardes y que se la entregues cuando este por cumplir los 17 años, ya que talvez yo no se la pueda dar y si en caso se la puedo dar yo en persona iré contigo a recoger la caja que te eh mandado. Espero que todo te vaya bien siempre se despide de ti tu hermana**

**Lily Evans**

Harry termino de leer la carta y la metió en el sobre otra vez no si antes memorizar como era la caligrafía de su madre ya que nunca la había visto antes, miro la caja después de meter la pero pensó que seria mejor abrirla en su habitación, así que volvió a poner todas las cajas en su sitio y se llevo la caja que su madre le había mandado a su tía para que se la entregara a él.

Hola soy Mirrapotter y aquí les dejo el primer capitulo no se pierdan el siguiente que es: Mi Legado, donde Harry descubre que sus padres le dejaron algo más que una camara en el banco, en especial su padre.


	2. Mi Legado

**CAPÍTULO 2:****MI LEGADO**

Harry se encontraba en su habitación con la caja que su madre le había mandado a su tía para que cuando el estuviera apunto de cumplir los 17 años se la entregaran.

Harry empezó a abrir la caja, sus manos temblaban, estaba nervioso era la primera vez que su madre le daba algo que el pudiera recordar, y al empezar a abrirla la caja empezó a brillar, tanto así que la caja se convirtió en dos paquetes uno rosa y otro azul, también había una carta que estaba encima de ambos paquetes.

Harry abrió el sobre y empezó a leerla:

**Harry,**

**si estas leyendo esta carta significa que no sobrevivimos, pero no estés triste tienes que seguir adelante, se que no será nada fácil pero tienes que hacerlo, yo y tu padre te deseamos lo mejor, y queremos que cumplas tus sueños hazlo por nosotros, te preguntaras que son los dos paquetes que están seguramente junto a ti, bueno uno de ellos es un regalo mió y el otro es de tu padre disfrútalos, y nunca olvides que te queremos mucho tu mamá**

**Lily**

Harry estaba muy conmocionado por la carta de su madre, agarro primero el paquete de color rosa y lo empezó a abrir, y lo que saco de la envoltura fue un cofre. El cofre era muy hermoso tallado en oro y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, abrió el cofre y dentro de ella vislumbro muchas joyas hermosas, pero también vio que dentro del cofre había una nota la cual decía:

**Dáselo a la persona que tu corazón elija, y prepárate para la sorpresa que te espera al cumplir los 17 años, estas joyas son las que mas me gustaban, algunas de ellas me las regalo tu padre, otras las que me dieron mis padres, algunas que yo misma me compre para mí y algunas de ellas que compre para la persona que tu corazón elija, junto con ellas encontraras un reloj de oro ese es para ti de parte mía y de James, ya que es una tradición que al cumplir los 17 años tus padres te regalen un reloj, con amor**

**Lili.**

Harry estaba muy contento de recibir un regalo de parte de sus padres, el no sabia que al cumplir los 17 años los padres regalaban a sus hijos un reloj.

El reloj se notaba que era muy fino al igual que las demás joyas, pero a él no le importaba que fuera fino o no, sino que sus padres le hubiera regalado aquel reloj que significaba mucho para él.

Así que decidió abrir el ultimo paquete, que era mas grande que el anterior, al abrirlo encontró dos libros y una nota.

Harry, te dejo estos dos libro uno que alguna vez escribí espero que te sirva y el otro libro era una obligación mía entregártelo, lo que significa cada libro lo sabrás cuando empieces a leerlo, y prepárate para tu sorpresa por cumplir los 17 años, espero que te aya gustado el reloj que yo y tu madre te compramos, cumple tus sueños tu querido padre que te quiere

James

Harry observo los libros que su padre le había dado uno era pequeño como un libro normal, Harry lo ojeo abriendo unas cuantas paginas, las cuales decían " como enamorar y seducir a una chica desde el punto de vista de James Potter", al leer esa inscripción Harry empezó a reír, porque al parecer los amigos de su padre habían tenido razón al describir el carácter de su padre cuando era joven, Harry cerro el libro para ver de que trataba el otro libro aunque sabiendo que después leería aquel libro para saber de que iba, vio el otro libro que era tan grueso como los libros que a Hermione le gustaba leer, aunque al parecer era aun mas grueso, y tenia una inscripción en la portada que decía " POTTER, NACIDOS EN LA ESTRELLA ROJA ", cuando empezó a abrir el libro empezó a brillar, pero una vez abierto la portada dejo de brillar y Harry pudo leer lo que decía aquel libro.

_Si puedes leer este libro es que eres un Potter que nació justo el día en que la estrella roja estaba en el cielo, solo alguien nacido en la estrella roja podrá leer todo el contenido de este libro que para otros que lo vean será un simple libro en blanco, este libro te ara poseedor de grandes conocimientos, si estas dispuesto a aceptar llevarlos y aceptar las responsabilidades que eso atraerá debes hacer que una gota de tu sangre caiga sobre esta pagina de este libro._

Harry no sabia que hacer por una parte podría obtener conocimientos que lo podrían a ayudar a vencer a voldermort pero que pasaría si era un engaño y era el libro como el diario de Tom Ridley, no sabia que hacer pero entonces un impulso de que debería hacer lo que el libro le decía lo invadió con tan solo mirar las cartas que sus padres le habían dejado, así que fue hacia su baúl y saco la navaja que alguna vez Sirius le había regalado y se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano, y dejo caer unas gotas de su sangre en el libro.

El libro empezó a brillar y Harry dejo caer la navaja de la impresión, en ese momento sintió como una luz que provenía del libro se apodero de él y sintió como era transportado a otro lugar.

**Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo Harry vera que significa nacer bajo la estrella roja y que consejos le da su padre para enamorar y seducir a una chica,**

**capitulo 3: El Guia.**


	3. El Guía

**CAPÍTULO 3:****EL GUÍA**

Harry sintió como si fuera jalado en muchas direcciones a la vez, asta que dejo de ser jalado para todos los lados, y callo de bruces contra un suelo. Harry se levanto del suelo y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación enorme de color blanco, atrás de él vislumbro una puerta de color negro, se giro hacia todas las direcciones pero no había nada mas en esa habitación, entonces escucho unos pasos y se quedo mirando la puerta que se abrió, y en ella apareció un señor que tendría alrededor de 40 años, era alto, de una tez blanca, vestía un traje color verde petróleo, tenia los ojos color caramelo, tenia un porte magnifico, envidiable, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su cabello que era negro y estaba alborotado, como la de el mismo.

-Vaya hace mucho que te esperaba -dijo el señor con una voz educada, y mientras lo decía serró la puerta.

-Me conoce -dijo Harry con cautela, ya que no conocía a aquel señor.

-La verdad, no -dijo aquel señor- solo sabía que algún día vendría alguien.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Dónde estamos? -dijo Harry.

-Bueno antes que te conteste, primero que te parece si me dices tu nombre, el mió es Aydan -dijo aquel señor.

-Yo me llamo Harry, Harry Potter

-Bien entonces ahora que ya nos presentamos, supongo que quieres saber donde estamos, verdad, y también querrás saber toda la historia de libros, no es así Harry -dijo entonces Aydan.

Harry asintió.

-Bien veras, en primera, tu cuerpo sigue estando donde lo dejaste -Harry se veía confundido no entendía, entonces Aydan le explico- estamos dentro de tu mente.

Harry al oír esto se quedo sin habla.

-Veras, durante años la familia Potter a desarrollado su magia, adquiriendo poderes grandiosos, pero esos poderes no todos los miembros de la familia, lo han podido utilizar ya que se necesita mucho magia, así que nuestros antepasados- Harry se quedo sorprendido cual el dijo "NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS", eso quería decir que era Aydan un Potter- se dieron cuenta que todos los Potter que nacían cuando en el cielo había una estrella roja eran los únicos que podían adquirir los poderes de los que te eh hablado, pero nuestra familia siguió inventando hechizos que ningún otro mago había alguna vez utilizado, y esos hechizos se les fueron enseñados a todos nuestro descendientes pero solo a los que nacían bajo la estrella roja, pero todos temían que la envidia podría surgir de los que no les eran enseñado estos hechizos así que varios de los nacidos bajo la estrella se pusieron de acuerdo y crearon este libro, el cual cuando había un descendiente nacido bajo la estrella, se le entregaba este libro el cual le enseñaría todos los conocimientos adquiridos por nuestro antepasados, este libro funciona así, el descendiente podrá leer el libro como si fuera un libro normal, el cual para los demás no nacidos bajo la estrella o que no desciendan de la familia Potter no será mas que un libro en blanco, este libro hace que el descendiente practique los hechizos en su mente claro que el sentirá como si en verdad el estuviera en un sitio normal practicando magia, así es que mientras todos piense que esta durmiendo el estará practicando magia, el libro lo puedes leer cuando estés despierto pero cuando entres a esta habitación de tu mente el libro entrara contigo, Harry es el deber de todo Potter nacido bajo la estrella hacer todo lo posible por aprender estos conocimientos, ya que estos servirán para proteger a todos los que te rodean de posibles enemigos, no se si tu tengas alguno pero si no lo tienes será una fortaleza en la familia tener a alguien fuerte junto a ella, te aviso que si en caso llegaras a morir después de aprender estos conocimientos tu serás el que enseñe al siguiente descendiente a aprender estos conocimientos ya que el ultimo nacido bajo la estrella será el que sea el guía del siguiente descendiente, una vez que termines puedes escribir en este libro algún hechizó hecho por ti si en caso lo tuvieras -termino decir Aydan.

-Eso quiere decir que tú me vas a enseñar a utilizar magia -dijo Harry.

-Si así es, espero que nos llevemos bien, mientras estés aprendiendo -dijo Aydan con una sonrisa- después que termine de enseñarte volveré a donde pertenezco al mundo de los muertos.

Harry no sabia que decir estaba impactado con lo que le había dicho Aydan, solo una vocecilla en su mente le decía que tendría que aprender como a de lugar para poder utilizar esos poderes para vencer a Voldermort

-Bueno, pero antes de que te enseñe la magia de la familia, tienes que practicar algunas cosas como tu puntería -dijo Aydan.

Entonces así fue Aydan hizo aparecer una bolitas que flotaban alrededor de ello y le dijo que apuntara hacia ellas y las destruyera, pero las bolitas se movían rápido así que Harry tuvo que imaginar cuales serian los movimientos de las bolitas para poder destruirlas, después que domino eso, Aydan hizo que Harry flotara por los aires y que volara por alrededor de la habitación mientras la bolitas seguían moviéndose Harry estaba mariado pero aun así continuo, así siguieron con mas entrenamientos de cómo mejorar la puntería e el estado que estuviese, después de un rato Aydan le dijo que era la hora de despertar y le indico como salir de aquella habitación lo único que tenia que hacer era cruzar la puerta y cuando quisiera regresar tenia que agarrar el libro y decir "estrella roja quiero entrar" , así Harry cruzo la puerta y vio que estaba tirado en el piso de su habitación, se levanto y miro el reloj ya era casi medianoche seguro los Dursley estarían a punto de regresar, agarro el libro de su familia y los demás objetos que le habían dejado sus padres y lo metió al fondo de su baúl.

Harry se sentía cansado así que bajo las escaleras y fue a comer algo a la cocina después volvió a su habitación y se durmió del cansancio.

Cuando Harry despertó se fijo la hora y eran las 8 de la mañana así que bajo tomo desayuno con sus tíos, y volvió a su habitación, sus tíos no se dieron cuenta ni siquiera de la presencia de Harry, pero a Harry no le importaba eso, cuando llego a su habitación decidió volver con Aydan para seguir entrenando, pero cuando iba coger el libro de su familia vio el libro que había escrito su padre así es que lo pensó mejor y decidió leer un poco del libro de su padre y después ir con Aydan.

Harry abrió el libro de su padre y empezó a leerlo. Y empezó a reír de lo que su padre había escrito.

Yo James escribo este libro para mis futuros descendiente para que no tengan problemas para conquistar a la persona que ellos quieran, aunque me siento un poco culpable al escribir esto ya que no le eh comentado a mis amigos sobre este libro pero en fin empecemos, antes que nada aclaremos: el dios de la belleza será en este libro James y el dios de la fealdad y nadie me lo va negar será Snape "Quejikus".

-Si que mi padre la tenía jurada contra Snape- dijo Harry riendo, pero siguió leyendo.

Empezamos con lo primero:

Apariencia I

Esta bien que lo que importe sea la belleza interna pero no por eso vamos a dejar que la externa se deteriore asta llegar al nivel Snape, tenemos también que hacerla progresar, por ejemplo haciendo un poco de ejercicio para empezar, pero el grave error que uno comete es a sérselo saber a los amigas a las amigas que uno ase ejercicio para verse mejor, si queremos que nos miren mas guapos tenemos que tener el pico serrado no decírselo a nadie, porque imagínense que nuestros amigos lo estén comentando y una mujer que nos interese este pasando y escuche esto va a pesar que solo nos interesa la belleza externa, y que solo somos músculo y nada de cerebro, ósea no creo que eso ayude, tenemos que mejorar nuestra apariencia secretamente, y cuando nos pregunten si asemos algo para mejorara nuestra apariencia poner cara de sorprendido y negarlo todo, ya que las personas de afuera solo deben ver el milagro, no tienen que saber el santo que lo hizo posible.

Harry al leer esto empezó a reír mas y pensó que su padre si que tenia una imaginación muy grande, y tan bien se pregunto si funcionaba, no es que él quisiera hacer algo para volverse el niño guapo, pero nunca se sabe cuando necesites utilizar unos consejos como esos, entonces solo agarro el libro lo cerro volvió a ponerlo en lo mas profundo de su baúl, aunque se dijo que después lo seguiría leyendo para ver que mas decía, entonces agarro el libro de su familia que estaba en el baúl y se echo en su cama y dijo las palabras para entrar a la habitación de su mente y seguir entrenando con Aydan.

**Hola saludos a todos y gracias por leer este fanfic, aqui les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, el cuarto capítulo es "APRENDIZ"**


	4. Aprendiz

**cAPÍTULO 4:****APRENDIZ**

Por las siguientes semanas Harry estuvo practicando con Aydan, muchas cosas como la puntería a la hora de lanzar hechizos, le enseño a hacer mediante una serie de ejercicios mas flexible y mas rápido así haría en una pelea movimientos rápidos que le ayudarían a ganar la pelea, y lo que mas le gusto fue que Aydan le enseño a volar sin la necesidad de una escoba ni una varita solo con concentrar su magia en si mismo, aunque cada vez que intentaba volar solo se elevaba unos centímetros y caía al suelo porque volar implicaba utilizar mucha magia, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y cada vez le salía mejor.

Harry logro dominar como volar y ahora podía estar largas horas volando sin siquiera sentirse cansado, había aprendido hacer mas rápido, flexible, había mejorado su puntería y tan solo en dos semanas. Aydan le dijo a Harry que se tomara dos días libres, que no entrara al libro, y que en esos dos días descansara lo máximo posible, porque después le enseñaría hechizos que utilizaban demasiada magia así que debía descansar.

Harry decidió ya que no iba a entrar al libro a entrenar con Aydan leería el libro que su padre escribió, así que fue hacia su baúl después de tomar desayuno con los Dursley y saco el libro de su padre y se puso a leerlo.

Apariencia 2: El Armario

Mira en todo tu armario que es lo que te favorece y lo que no regálalo, para que quieres que la ropa que no te hace ver bien aga espacio en tu armario, no utilices solo colores neutros como el negro, el blanco, beige o gris hay vida mas aya de estos colores, utiliza colores que te hagan brillar, averigua cuales son los colores que te hacen ver demasiado gordo o demasiado flaco o muy cansado, y después aleja todas las prendas de esos colores de ti, haz una lista de las prendas que tu ves que te harían ver mejor y mas fresco junta tus domingos y te las compras, pero a la hora de empezar a cambiar tu forma d vestir hazlo de a poco un día esto el otro día aquello y así conforme pasen los días todos te observaran que te vuelves mas guapo, pero nunca olvides de estos cambios no se lo puedes decir a nadie porque como te dije al principio todos debe ver el milagro no el santo que lo logro.

Nota: si vas a una reunión donde tengas que ponerte traje nunca debes olvidar que debes llevar encima un reloj que eso te da un aspecto más formal.

El perfil que debes tener

1.-Debes de ser virgen o por lo menos aparentarlo (quien se va a dar cuenta).

2.-Si sales con alguien debe ser seriamente, nada de jugar a la par y haber que sucede (o por lo menos no hagas que se enteren, porque no hay nada peor que la furia de una mujer).

3.-Ser divertido, sin olvidar la educación, porque no vas a ir donde esta la chica que te guste y decirle ¡que hay barrio!

4.-Cuando este en un sitio y estas rodeado de muchas mujeres mejor aléjate ya que es mejor no tentar al diablo (imagina que se te salga tu yo de adentro y hagas todo lo que sueñas y sabes hacer uy no, compostura recuerden, y sobre todo recuerden educación).

5.-Debes ir en toda relación lento pero seguro.

Conforme leía Harry, se reía de las ocurrencias de su padre, el jamás utilizaría esos consejos ya que su padre seguramente lo escribió cuando estaba e el colegio y era un revoltoso, presumido, además pensó Harry que no funcionarían esos consejos después de todo si funcionaran su padre no habría tardado tanto en conquistar a su madre.

Harry pensaba que nunca iba a tener que utilizar esos consejos asta la tarde de ese día cuando una carta le llego.

Hola, Harry

Soy Remus se que debes estar molesto conmigo por tenerte encerrado pero es por tu seguridad espero que comprendas, te mando esta carta para decirte que te iremos a recoger a la casa de tus tíos un día antes de tu cumpleaños, además junto con esta carta veras que hay una carta mas es de Ron que me dijo que te la diera, me pregunto que será que me dijo que no le digiera a nadie que te la estaba enviando ni siquiera a Hermione, dijo que era muy urgente, bueno para comprobar que si te doy una poco de privacidad no eh leído la carta para saber si era algo relacionado con lo de Dumblendore porque espero que reflexiones y tu mismo cuando nos veamos me lo digas, un abrazo

Remus

A Harry le sorprendió que Ron le aya enviado una carta que no quería que nadie supiera su contenido ni que supiera que se la estaba enviando a él, así que abrió la carta para ver que era lo que su amigo le quería decir.

Harry escribí esta carta de noche en mi habitación para que nadie se diera cuenta de que te la escribí te la mande con Remus porque el dijo que te comunicaría que día te irían a recoger, en fin a lo que iba ya se que no me debo meter en la relación de mi hermana y tu pero, creo que debes saber que hay un nuevo miembro de la orden del fénix hayyy….! No lo soporto se cree el muy galán que se esta ligando a mi hermana a Hermione, y creo que también a Tonks imagínate pues quien se cree que es, mira se que terminaste con mi hermana pero mejor piénsatelo bien, porque si sigues así mi hermana puede caer en las manos de este que ni siquiera puedo nombrar su nombre de la rabia, o sea te prefiero a ti como mi cuñado antes que a ese ligador, has algo no permitas que mi hermana caiga en manos de ese, yo me encargo de proteger a Hermione y tu encárgate de mi hermana, seguro que Remus también se esta dando cuenta que ese se quiere ligar a su novia, se que te preocupa Voldermort pero si te das cuenta a estas altura ya debe saberlo después de todo Malfoy esta con el y ya se lo debe haber dicho, además mi hermana esta condenada desde hace tiempo uno porqué es una Weasley o sea traidora a la sangre como algunos dicen y otro porque es la hija de miembros de la orden así que no la dejes suelta porque ese tipo la va a pescar si es que no pesca antes a Hermione o a Tonks, espero que reflexiones

Ron

Harry termino de leer la carta, y sintió como si hubiera acido en su estomago, en su mente estaba aun las palabras que le había escrito Ron, eso lleno de oirá como que alguien se estaba ligando a Ginny, o sea el aceptaba que no tenia derecho a decir ni hacer nada si Ginny aceptaba salir con alguien mas pero solo el pensamiento lo hacia poner furioso, el aun amaba a Ginny , en su mente apareció entonces unas palabras que le habían dicho sus padres mediante sus cartas "cumple tus sueños" y su sueño era no dejar que Ginny se alejara de el, así que el iba a recuperarla como sea, además Ron tenia razón a estas alturas Ginny ya era un objetivo de Voldermort no solo por lo que Malfoy le pudo haber dicho a Voldermort, si porque Ginny era una Weasley, así que lo decidió iba a conquistar de nuevo a Ginny.

Empezó a pasear por su habitación pensando que hacer, entonces miro el libro de su padre y lo agarro y empezó a leerlo, su padre en ese libro talvez tenia la solución a sus problemas, después de todo su padre había sido súper popular en la escuela y bueno con las chicas, claro había tardado en conquistar a su madre pero era en ese momento el libro de su padre la única fuente de ayuda.

-Bien padre enséñame que es lo que tengo que hacer seré tu aprendiz -se dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en su cama y se ponía a leer el libro de su padre.

Hola a todos aqui les dejo el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste, en el siguiente capitulo Aydan le aconseja a Harry que hacer con su problema, de la casa de los Weasley saldra rayos y truenos por un comentario, aparecera una persona en la vida de nuestro protagonista, que ara que la balanza se equilibre, celos, ira y mucho mas en el quinto capitulo " ¿Me cambiaste? "


	5. ¿Me cambiaste?

**CAPÍTULO 5:****¿ME CAMBIASTE?**

Habían pasado ya los dos días que Aydan le había dicho a Harry que no utilizara el libro de los Potter, esos dos días había estado leyendo el libro de su padre, el cual ya lo había terminado de leer, pero ahora el problema era como lo aplicaba, con un poco de desanimo entro al libro donde lo esperaba Aydan.

-Hola, Harry espero que ayas descansado lo suficiente -dijo Aydan.

-Hola Aydan, si descanse estoy listo para empezar a practicar de nuevo -dijo Harry aunque intento decirlo con todo el animo del mundo no pudo aun estaba desanimado porque no sabia como echar andar su plan.

-Te sucedió algo Harry, estas muy desanimado, acaso te peleaste con alguno de tus padres -dijo Aydan.

-No, no es eso, además mis padres están muertos por eso no puedo pelear con ellos -dijo Harry.

-No sabia que tus padres estaban muertos -dijo Aydan sorprendido.

Entonces Harry le contó a Aydan todo lo que había pasado como Voldermort había matado a sus padres, como había heredado la cámara que tenia en el banco, como el libro había llegado a su poder, todo lo relacionado con sus amigos, y sobre las cartas de sus padres.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque cuando te conocí tenias tanto empeño en aprender todos los hechizos de este libro, quieres derrotar a Voldermort -dijo Aydan -aunque aun no me explicas porque estas tan desanimado.

-Lo que pasa es que salía con alguien, termine con ella porque no quería que Voldermort le hiciera daño, y ahora hay alguien rondándola, entonces me puse a pensar y la verdad no la quiero dejarla ir, y ahora quiero recuperarla, por eso leí el libro de mi padre de sus consejos sobre como conquistar a una chica, pero el problema es como llevo a cabo mis planes -dijo Harry y así le siguió contando todo lo relacionado con el libro de su padre.

-Vaya, así es que ya tienes problemas de faldas -dijo Aydan riendo, pero cuando vio que Harry lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido dejo de reír.

-Por lo que me has contado, tus padres también te dijeron que te esperaba una sorpresa e tu 17 cumpleaños no es así -dijo Aydan pensativo.

-si pero eso que tiene que ver -dijo Harry confundido.

-creo que se de que va esa sorpresa -dijo Aydan- pero como veo que van las cosas no creo que se molesten que te diga de que se trata, además te puede ayudar a solucionar tus problemas, pero después que te lo cuente prométeme que le pondrás empeño a los hechizos que te voy a enseñar.

-te lo prometo -dijo Harry.

Habían pasado ya muchos días, faltaban solo dos semanas para que la Orden del Fénix fuera a recoger a Harry de la casa de los Dursley. Era de tarde los Dursley habían salido a una reunión con los jefes de su tío Vernon, así que Harry estaba solo en su habitación, Harry en todos los días que había pasado había crecido, era alto, estaba en buena forma debido al ejercicio que Aydan le había hecho hacer para que aprendiera los hechizos, su cabello desordenado cada vez que el caminaba parecía que bailara con el viento en fin se había vuelto todo un buen mozo, estaba en su cama echado cuando oyó que tocaban el timbre de la casa de los Dursley, alguien al parecer lo estaba tocando, así es que bajo las escaleras fue al recibidor y cuando abrió la puerta vio a una chica para en la puerta su cabello era de color miel y unos ajos azules, la chica era muy guapa y vestía una faldita asta los muslos de color blanco y un top azul que combinaba con sus ojos, aquella chica se le hacia conocida pero no sabia donde la había visto antes, después Harry vio como la chica se le lanzaba y lo abrazaba saludándolo, al parecer lo conocía.

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba Tonks que observaba la escena, una chica lanzándose encima de Harry después de un momento como se separaban, hablaban y Harry después la abrazaba y ambos entraban a la casa de los Dursley. La chica salio de la casa de los Dursley cuando estaba anocheciendo, y después tomo un taxi y se fue. Después al lado de Tonks apareció Kinglesh, otro miembro de la orden quien la reemplazo para seguir vigilando a Harry. Tonks se despidió de Kinglesh y se fue a la Madriguera donde había quedado con la familia Weasley y con Remus encontrarse para cenar.

Cuando llego a la madriguera se sentó con todos los demás miembros de la familia Weasley y a su lado se sentó Remus, todos estaban conversando, ella hablaba con Remus, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, ella le picaba la curiosidad por saber quien era la chica que había ido a visitar a Harry.

-Ron, Hermione -dijo Tonks.

-Que -dijeron estos.

-Ustedes tienen una amiga de más o menos 17 años, que su cabello es de color miel y tiene unos ojos azules -dijo Tonks con una voz de quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, ¿porque? -dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-Y tu Ginny -dijo Tonks, mirando a la pelirroja, quien negó con la cabeza, después miro a Remus quien también negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces talvez no sea bruja talvez solo sea una muggle -dijo Tonks mas para ella que para los demás.

-De quien hablas -dijo Remus.

Entonces Tonks les hablo de la chica que había ido a visitar a Harry, las reacciones de los cuatro fueron distintas, Remus sonreía a la vez que estaba asombrado, Ron estaba que no se la creía, Hermione estaba preocupa y miraba de reojo a Ginny, Ginny estaba enojada, y el enojo aumento cuando Tonks menciono que la chica era muy atractiva y que después Harry también la había abrazado. Cuando terminaron de cenar Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a la habitación donde dormía Ron, Ron ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, así como sabia lo que se venia cuando entraron a su habitación cerro la puerta y hecho el hechizo silenciador a toda su habitación, en ese momento la pelirroja estallo.

-COMO SE ATREVIO HARRY A CAMBIARME, Y A MENTIRME DICIENDO QUE ME DEJABA PARA QUE NO ME HICIERAN DAÑO, CLARO PARA DESPUES IRSE CON OTRA PERO ME VA A OIR CUANDO LLEGUE -decía Ginny con enojo, estaba caminando por toda la habitación de Ron hecha una fiera.

-Ginny cálmate debe haber una explicación para esto, ya veras cuando Harry llegue lo aclarara todo -decía Hermione, asustada de la furia de Ginny.

-PERO HERMIONE NO OISTE SE ABRAZO CON OTRA -decía Ginny con enojo.

-Pero tu misma lo has dicho solo la brazo no paso nada mas -decía Hermione.

-SI PERO NO SABEMOS QUE MAS PASO DENTRO DE LA CASA DE LOS DURSLEY -insistía Ginny.

-Entonces esperemos a que llegue Harry y nos cuente -decía Hermione, quien intentaba calmar a Ginny.

Ron no había hablado nada estaba callado decidiendo si decirle a su hermana sobre la carta que le había mandado a Harry, asta que lo decidió.

-Eh, Ginny -dijo Ron- si te digo algo me juras que no me golpearas.

Ginny se voltio a ver a su hermano, y lo miro con cautela.

-Porque habría de golpearte -dijo Ginny aun mas cautelosa- que es lo que has hecho Ronald Weasley.

Cuando Ron escucho que Ginny había nombrado todo su nombre completo con su apellido supo que de esta no iba a salir bien librado.

-Veras hace unos días le mande una carta a Harry- comenzó Ron a decir- en la carta le dije unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Que clase de cosas? -dijo Ginny acercándose lentamente a Ron con una voz que fingía calma.

-Le conté sobre como Alan te estaba coqueteando y como tu no hacías nada en contra de eso -dijo Ron esperando la furia de su Hermana.

-QUE LE DIJISTE QUEEEE -dijo Ginny, que ya no fingía enojo, había sacado su enojo otra vez a relucir.

-Pero yo no le dije que se consiguiera a otra chica, eso lo debe haber decidido él solito si es que esta con ella -dijo Ron a la defensiva, acercándose poco a poco hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-RONALD ESTAS MUERTO -dijo Ginny con una ira que hasta el propio Voldermort se hubiera escondido bajo su cama.

Cuando Ron escucho su nombre, salio huyendo de la habitación sintiendo como su hermana lo perseguía.

Todos los Weasley, Tonks, Remus y Fleur que aun estaban cenando escucharon a Ron y a Ginny bajar las escaleras corriendo, y a Ginny diciendo con gran enojo.

-RONALD WEASLEY NO HUYAS VOY A ASESINARTE.

…**.**

**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL QUINTO CAPITULO, LO QUE LE DIJO AYDAN A HARRY Y LA IDENTIDAD DE LA CHICA QUE APARECIO LO VERAN EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO APARECERÁN POR FIN LOS MORTIFAGOS CON SU LÍDER VOLDERMORT, EL SEXTO CAPITULO ES "ADIOS A LOS DURSLEY"**


	6. Adiòs a los Dursley

**CAPÍTULO 6:****ADIÓS A LOS DURSLEY**

Era de día y Harry se encontraba en su habitación, al día siguiente cumpliría 17 años, por lo que la orden del fénix se llevaría a los Dursley esa misma tarde a un lugar mas seguro, y por la noche irían por Harry para llevarlo a la Madriguera. Harry metió los legados de su padre a la parte mas profunda de su baúl con los demás libros de la escuela para que se confundieran con ellos por si a la orden se le antojaba revisar sus cosas, mientras las ponía en su baúl recordaba todo lo que había a prendido con Aydan, había aprendido a volar sin la necesidad de utilizar una escoba ni una varita, había aprendido como crear monstruos del fuego, aire, agua, tierra, y como hacer que las plantas cobraran vida y hicieran lo que el ordenara, mientras iba recordando lo que había aprendido se abrió la puerta de su habitación, se giro para ver quien era, y se sorprendió al ver en la puerta a su tía Petunia.

-Lo cogiste verdad -pregunto su tía, no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Cuando su tía dijo estas palabras Harry supo que se refería al legado de sus padres, así es que solo asintió, y después que su tía vio como Harry había asentido, se retiro de la habitación sin antes decir- ten cuidado.

Estas palabras dejo a Harry estupefacto. Después de la visita de su tía Harry metió unas cuantas cosas mas a su baúl y lo cerro.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando apareció la orden y se llevo a los Dursley, sus tíos se fueron sin decirle nada, solo Dudley cuando paso por su lado le susurro un cuídate, a lo que Harry también en un susurro le dio las gracias y le dijo que se cuidara.

Eran las 11:15 cuando otra vez la orden apareció, aunque esta vez habían venido mas miembros de la orden del fénix, en total eran unas 12 personas. Todos se le quedaron mirando ya que hacia bastante que no lo veían ya que después del encuentro que había tenido con Tonks no se había acercado a la puerta ni a las ventanas de puro enojo, pero lo que el no sabia es que se le habían quedado mirando porque en esos días él se había convertido en un chico muy guapo. Harry no conocía a muchos de los que habían venido a recogerlo pero algunos de ellos si, entre los que conocía estaban Kinglesh, Moody, Tonks, Charles, Bill y por ultimo Remus, pero cuando vio a Remus recordó que estaba molesto con el ya que había sido su culpa que lo estuvieran vigilando todos esos días. Pero vio entonces que Remus se le acerco y se le ocurrió algo.

-Estas molesto, Harry -pregunto Remus, mirándolo con cautela, así que Harry decidió modificar su actitud molesta por una sonrisa brillante, le iba dar en la curiosidad.

-Yo, Remus, para nada, mas bien te quería dar las gracias -dijo Harry aun fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Las gracias de ¿Qué? - dijo Remus acercándose mas hacia Harry, parecía un poco mas relajado de saber que Harry no desataría su furia encima de él.

-Por encerrarme este verano en esta casa, ya que si no lo hubieras hecho, no habría aprendido tantas cosas que de seguro me van ayudar a realizar lo que Dumblendore me encargo que hiciera, así que una vez mas gracias -dijo Harry, con una mueca de pura inocencia.

Las cara de todos los que escuchaban la conversación entre Remus y Harry se volvió pura cautela y curiosidad a la vez, la de Remus estaba estática y cuando por fin decidió a hablar lo hizo con el entrecejo fruncido y seriamente.

-Exactamente en que te ayude.

-No te lo puedo decir, porque si te lo digiera adivinarías de que va lo de Dumblendore, además si te lo digo eres capaz de encerrarme en una habitación y tapiar la puerta y las ventana -dijo Harry poniendo cara de niño chiquito, aunque estaba sonriendo para sus adentros había conseguido lo que quería, estaba martirizando a Remus con la curiosidad y la desesperación.

-Harry créeme que me lo estoy pensando ahorita así que mejor empieza a hablar -dijo Remus con una voz irritada.

-Ya te dije que no puedo -dijo Harry con una voz mimada.

-Harry potterrrrr….- empezaba Remus a decir cuando uno de los que estaba presentes interrumpió.

-Es mejor que nos demos prisa, cuanto mas noche se aga mayores serán los riesgos -dijo un hombre al cual Harry no reconoció.

Remus no dijo nada solo le dio la espalda a Harry y se dirigió a donde estaba Tonks. Entonces Bill hizo que el baúl de Harry que se encontraba en su habitación bajara por las escaleras y le dijo a Harry que sacara la escoba de su baúl, ya que irían volando, Harry ya se esperaba eso así que a la hora que había alistado sus cosas había puesto su escoba encima de todo el baúl. Cuando lo hubo sacado Bill aventó un hechizo para hacer al baúl ligero. Después todos salieron al jardín.

No había ninguna luz proveniente de ningún faro de luz.

-Como lo acordamos, todos rodearemos a Potter, dos de nosotros arriba otros dos abajo y dos a cada costado de Potter -dijo Alastor, y todos asintieron -bien entonces cuando de la orden.

Paso como unos cinco minutos cuando Alastor dio la orden de que todos empezaran a volar, Harry empezó a volar aunque cuando estaba en el cielo volando deseo volar solo, sin su escoba quería sentir como se sentía volar por el cielo sin escoba, pero no podía hacerlo o después Remus querría saber donde aprendió, y tendría que explicar que todo tenia que ver con el libro de su padre, y no quería que por ahora se enterara, talvez mas adelante aun seguía enojado con el, mientras iba volando vio que las casas habían desaparecido y estaban volando por encima de lo que parecía una especie de bosque, de repente no supo de donde aparecieron personas encapuchadas que volaban alrededor de toda la orden y de él mismo, de repente la orden se detuvo y él también, y Harry pudo ver que muchos mortifagos los rodeaban, y delante de él y de la orden vio a la persona que no había pensado ver esa noche, nada menos que a su peor enemigo Lord Voldermort.

…**..**

**Hola aqui les dejo el sexto capitulo, espero les guste, en el siguiente capitulo Harry necesita utilizar su varita pero el problema es que aun es menor de edad, él y la orden intentaran sobrevivir ¿lo lograran?, esto y mas en el sexto capitulo: SOBREVIVIR**


	7. Sobrevivir

**CAPÍTULO 7: SOBREVIVIR**

Los dos grandes enemigos se encontraban después de tiempo cara a cara, Harry podía sentir que en la atmósfera había una gran tensión, los Mortifagos los doblaban en numero, y para rematar Voldermort estaba con ellos, por lo que en la cara de los Mortifagos había una sonrisa de confianza y seguridad, Harry pudo leer en su rostro que ellos pensaban que esta noche iban a matarlo a él y a las doce personas que lo acompañaban.

-Parece que al fin nos volvemos a ver cara a cara, Harry Potter -dijo Voldermort poniéndose al frente de todos sus mortifagos, mientras avanzaba vio Harry que Voldermort no estaba volando en una escoba si no flotando, al igual que él Voldermort podía volar sin la necesidad de una escoba o una varita, cuando la orden vio que Voldermort se había puesto en frente de sus Mortifagos todos se pusieron delante de Harry.

-Es una lastima que no puedas aun utilizar tu varita por ser menor de edad, aunque no creo que pudieras hacer nada -dijo Voldermort con mofa, provocando que todos los Mortifagos rieran.

Un miembro de la Orden del Fénix que se encontraba cerca de Harry le dijo a Harry en voz baja para que el solo pudiera oírlo, que cuando llegara el mano a mano ni se le ocurriera intervenir ya que ahora no estaba Dumblendore para sacarlo del lió que se metería con el Ministerio de Magia por utilizar magia siendo un menor de edad, Harry estaba que echaba humo no se podía creer que dejaría que la orden peleara mientras que el se quedaría solo atrás de todos sin hacer nada, solo mirado como herían o mataban a la orden.

-Empecemos de una vez, no retracemos mas la muerte de Potter porque una vez que todos ustedes estén muertos y Potter sea testigo seguirá él -dijo Voldermort, todos los mortifagos se empezaron a acercar poco a poco, la orden estaba atento a cualquier movimiento.

Entonces comenzó, todos los Mortifagos se lanzaron contra la Orden y empezó la pelea, Harry veía toda clase de hechizos volar por los cielos, pero lo que mas temía es que un Avada kedavbra, el hechizo asesino, le diera a cualquiera de la Orden, vio entre todos los que estaban peleando y no vio a Voldermort, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada y se dio cuenta que el no estaba participando en la pelea, él solo estaba observando la pelea, a unos dos metros de donde todos estaban en plena batalla.

Harry observo como algunos de la Orden estaban heridos y sangrando, al igual que algunos Mortifagos, pero el problema era que los enemigos aun los duplicaban, si tan solo pudiera ayudar y poder utilizar los hechizos que había aprendido pero aun era menor de edad, entonces se dio cuenta que cuando habían salido de la casa de los Dursley faltaba menos de una hora para las doce, en el cual el cumpliría la mayoría de edad y podría utilizar su varita, así que busco su antiguo reloj que estaba en su bolsillo, antes de salir del colegio lo había reparado, lo saco y miro la hora, faltaba 10 minutos para las doce, pero eso lo desesperaba en eso 10 minutos podrían morir varios de sus amigos pero no le quedaba de otra mas que esperar, así es que siguió viendo la pelea, pero para su horror la orden estaba siendo reducida poco a poco, aun no había caído ninguno de los mortifagos así que aun los duplicaban en numero, siguió observando la pelea por un rato mas, pero después volvió a mirara su reloj y aun faltaba 5 minutos, y es que la hora no avanza cuando uno quiere, pero lo que mas le asusto fue cuando un mortifago lanzo un hechizo contra Moody y este estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba, pero Remus intervino y lo ayudo rápidamente recuperar el equilibrio después los dos siguieron peleando, a cada instante Harry volvía a mirar su reloj para ver cuanto faltaba 3minutos…, 2minutos, 1minuto, 30 segundos, 15 segundos, levanto su rostro para ver como iba la pelea y todo paso en cámara lenta los dos mortifagos que peleaban contra Bill, uno lo distrajo y el otro aprovecho para aventarle un hechizo cruciatas que hizo que Bill soltara la escoba y perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la escoba dirigiéndose hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, algunos de la Orden intentaron ir hacia él y sujetarlo pero los mortifagos bloquearon a todos los que intentaron ir por él.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces dirigió su escoba hacia donde Bill estaba cayendo y mientras se dirigía hacia ese lugar vio que tres mortifagos lo esperaban a unos metro por de bajo de él y vio como los tres Mortifagos dijeron a la vez Avada kedavra, los hechizos se dirigían hacia él, mientras el se precipitaba hacia ellos para ir tras de Bill, y la vista de Harry se distrajo por una milésima de segundo hacia su reloj y vio que eran las doce, por fin era mayor de edad, así es que saco su varita hizo aparecer un escudo que Aydan le había enseñado y destruyo los tres hechizos de Avada Kedavra, y vio que los mortifagos se quedaron al principio sorprendidos pero Harry supo que ellos de todas formas no lo dejarían pasar así que utilizo otro hechizo que aprendió de Aydan el cual se llamaba expansión y hacia hacer salir volando a los que estaban cerca de él, así vio que cuando estaba cerca de donde estaban los mortifagos lanzo el hechizo y no les dio tiempo de que reaccionaran y los tres mortifagos salieron volando, hacia distintas direcciones, no pudo ver si se habían caído de la escoba o no ya que ahora su prioridad era detener la caída de Bill, pero vio que aunque volara con su escoba lo mas rápido que podía no lo lograba alcanzar y cada vez mas estaba Bill cerca de chocar contra el suelo, así es que no lo pensó mas y salto de su escoba y empezó a volar tal como había aprendido con Aydan sin la necesidad de utilizar escoba ni varita, voló mas rápido hacia Bill y lo agarro faltando solo tres metros de chocar contra el suelo, se quedo flotando en el aire con Bill, entonces vio hacia arriba y vio que su escoba caía hacia donde estaba él, la espero y cuando la tubo en sus manos hizo Bill se subiera a su escoba, cuando Bill estaba en la escoba se le quedo mirando a Harry.

-Como es que puedes flotar en el aire -dijo Bill, asombrado de ver a Harry suspendido en el aire.

-No es hora de explicaciciones -dijo Harry lo mas calmadamente que pudo- aun tenemos una pelea por terminar.

Harry y Bill se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los mortifagos y la orden, ambos bandos habían dejado de pelear y se habían separado y esperaban a que Harry y Bill se les unieran, y Harry cuando llego con los demás vio que todos lo miraban sorprendidos, de que pudiera volar solo sin necesitar una escoba, detrás de todos los mortifagos distinguió a Voldermort que lo miraba con rabia pero detrás de esos ojos que solo había ira, vio que también había sorpresa, ambos se miraron con una frialdad que solo hay entre dos grandes enemigos, Harry avanzo y se puso delante de la orden a la vez que Voldermort se ponía en frente de sus mortifagos, a los dos solo los separaba ahora un pequeño espacio, Harry nunca se habría imaginado que aquella noche se enfrentaría a Voldermort, pero el estaba listo, no retrocedería pasara lo que pasara, el no dejaría que Voldermort hiciera daño a nadie de sus amigos no sabia como pero haría que todos salieran con vida de esta, la tensión en el aire era mas grande que la antes sentida, se miraron muy atentamente y entonces los dos apuntaron su varita uno contra el otro y fueron uno hacia el encuentro del otro y comenzó la pelea.

…

**Hola a todos por fin termine el sétimo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, y es pero sus comentarios; en el próximo capitulo se enfrentaran harry y voldermort, capitulo 8: VERDE VS ROJO**


	8. Verde vs Rojo

**CAPÍTULO 8: VERDE VS ROJO**

Harry nunca se habría imaginado que aquella noche se enfrentaría a Voldermort, los dos apuntaron su varita uno contra el otro y fueron uno hacia el encuentro del otro y comenzó la pelea. Harry lanzo hacia Voldermort un hechizo de electricidad, y al parecer Voldermort había pensado lo mismo ya que ambos hechizos hicieron que los dos fueran expulsados en direcciones opuestas, pero se recuperaron ambos rápidamente y se volvieron a lanzar uno contra el otro, mientras peleaban se elevaban mas hacia el cielo, los mortifagos y la orden del fénix se quedaron paralizados, miraban hacia el cielo y era como ver a dos truenos chocando entre si.

Harry intentaba mantener la cabeza fría como le había dicho Aydan que tenia que tenerla cuando peleara contra alguien, ahora entendía porque el primer paso de su entrenamiento era mejorar su rapidez y puntería, Voldermort era veloz, si se descuidaba un momento resultaría gravemente herido, pero no era hora de pensar lo que podría ocurrir, era hora de actuar, utilizo distintos hechizos pero todos diciéndolos en su mente sin hablarlos, utilizo magfile (bolas de fuego), haifel (hielo punteagudo), grastrun (electricidad), plumfred (explosion), perperlia (escudo rebote),... , Voldermort no se quedaba atrás lanzaba hechizo que a veces hacían que Harry retroceda unos centímetros.

De repente Voldermort lanzo el hechizo cruciatas, Harry puso escudo entonces vio que había un hechizo que se dirigía hacia él por detrás era un poco tarde para poner el hechizo escudo así que voló unos metros mas arriba para esquivarlo, pero cuando miro así arriba d el vio a Voldermort a puntándolo con su varita, Voldermort le lanzo un Avada Kedavra, Harry puso un escudo lo mas rápido que pudo pero junto con el hechizo de Avada Kedavra voldermort había lanzado un hechizo de expulsión , y el escudo de Harry que había quedado reducido a cenizas con el Avada Kedavra no pudo ayudarlo con el hechizo de expulsión así que fue lanzado hacia el suelo.

La orden vio como Harry caía intentaron ayudarlo pero Voldermort no permitió que lo ayudaran, Voldermort se lanzo hacia donde caía Harry quería eliminarlo mientras nuestro protagonista caía, Voldermort lanzo varios hechizos de Avada kedavra hacia Harry que seguía cayendo.

Harry intentaba detenerse para no seguir cayendo hacia el suelo pero había sido despedido hacia abajo con tanta fuerza que le estaba costando trabajo dejar de caer, pero vio que a todo el lugar lo cubría muchos árboles así que lanzo un hechizo contara las ramas de los árboles para que cobraran vida y detuvieran su caída y vio entonces como varios hechizos de Avada kedavra se dirigían hacia él, deslumbro cerca de donde iba a caer una laguna, lanzo lo mas rápido que pudo un hechizo hacia la laguna, para que el agua de la laguna cobrara vida y detuviera los Avada kedavra que se dirigían hacia él.

Voldermort sonreía al ver como Harry caía y como los hechizos de avada kedavra estaban por alcanzarlo y matarlo, los mortifagos empezaron a sonreír en cualquier momento Harry caería hacia el suelo y aunque se salvara de la caída no se salvaría de todos los avada kedavra que había lanzado su amo, la orden estuvo apunto de ir ayudar a Harry, cuando vieron que las ramas de los árboles empezaron a moverse y ayudar a disminuir la caída de Harry, y de la nada salio una especie de monstruo formado de agua que se lanzo rugiendo hacia los avada kedavra, los avada kedavra se destruyeron, mientras eso ocurría Harry había recuperado otra vez su técnica de flotar, apunto su varita hacia el monstruo de agua que había hecho aparecer e hizo que el monstruo de agua se dirigiera hacia Voldermort, Voldermort no pudo reaccionar rápidamente por la sorpresa así que el monstruo de agua lo golpeo expulsándolo hacia arriba pro rápidamente el monstruo de agua se puso delante de el y lo volvió a lanzar pero esta vez hacia abajo.

Harry hizo que el monstruo de agua volviera hacer laguna, y él mismo se lanzo hacia Voldermort que había utilizado varios hechizos para que su caída se reluciera, pero este no se había dado cuenta que Harry ya se había lanzado hacia el, diciendo varios hechizos que se dirigían hacia él.

Los hechizos que Harry dijo impactaron con Voldermort, se creo una enorme nube de polvo, Harry se quedo suspendido flotando encima de la nube de polvo cuando vio que una enorme serpiente se dirigía hacia él, Harry esquivo la cabeza de la serpiente pero no pudo esquivar la cola de la serpiente que lo lanzo hacia los árboles. Harry impacto contra un árbol, sintió un gran dolor, sintió que se había hecho algunos cortes con las ramas de los árboles y sintió como sangraba por una herida que se había hecho en la cabeza sabia que no era grave pero aun así no le hacia gracia quedar herido en plena batalla con Voldermort, pero no se podía poner a pensar mas vio como otra vez la enorme serpiente se dirigía hacia él, recordó como Aydan le había enseñado a transformarse también, así que se transformo en un enorme león, y esquivo a Voldermort y se puso encima de él atacándolo, le hizo el mayor daño que pudo en eso pocos segundos, ambos empezaron a atacarse el uno al otro, Harry sabia que como león no iba a tener muchas posibilidades de ganar así que recordando que las serpientes odiaban a las aves, Harry de león se transformo en un fénix, Voldermort se quedo perplejo ya que nunca ningún mago se había transformado en mas de un solo animal.

Ese pequeña distracción de de Voldermort le sirvió a Harry para lanzarse contra él y lanzarlo contra el suelo y después hacia los árboles.

Voldermort se transformo después del impacto otra vez en humano y Harry también se transformo en humano al ver a Voldermort cambiar de forma. Pero los dos volvieron a pelear lanzándose hechizos y volando hacia donde estaban aun la orden y los mortifagos observando la pelea, ambos peleadores estaban agotados y tenían muchas heridas, pero Harry pensaba que no quería parar quería terminar con Voldermort de una vez por todas entonces recordó algo en lo que no había pensado desde que había comenzado la pelea aunque el fuera mas fuerte que Voldermort y lo pudiera matar aunque viendo como andaba la cosa sabia que no era mas fuerte aun que Voldermort, no podía aun matarlo, ni nadie tampoco podía matarlo porque aun no había eliminado los horcrux, así que aunque lo matara y en el intento muriera él, Voldermort volvería ala vida, y todo seria en vano, así que aunque la idea le repudiara tendría que escapar en ese momento con todos sus amigos, pero entonces vio como un hechizo salio disparado con gran velocidad hacia la orden Harry voló a mucha velocidad hacia la orden se puso delante de ellos y puso un escudo para detener el hechizo, vio entonces a Voldermort ponerse una vez mas delante de sus mortifagos.

Todos los presentes vieron a Harry y a Voldermort parar y detenerse uno enfrente del otro ambos tenían muchas heridas y ambos aunque intentaban no mostrar cansancio alguno, se les notaba con tan solo mirarlos.

-Veo que aunque ayas aumentado tu magia, tu debilidad sigue siendo tus amigos -dijo Voldermort con mofa- pero aya tu si quieres malgastar tu magia protegiéndolos, esta pequeña pelea la vamos a dejar asta aquí, aunque como me gustaría ver a toda la orden del fénix caer, pero creo que para matarte deberíamos tener mas publico y un escenario mejor para que todos vean como el elegido en el que todos creen muere ante mi, y así todos vean que siempre eh sido el mago mas fuerte y poderoso de todos los tiempos, y todos por fin vean quien es el que va a dirigir su vida.

Decía Voldermort sonriendo con malicia y vehemencia, Harry no decía nada sabia que si Voldermort paraba la pelea y se iba con todos sus mortifagos, esa noche no morirían ninguno de sus amigos y además tendría tiempo de buscar los horcrux.

-Bueno ya estuvo de tanta charla por esta noche nos encontraremos en otra ocasión cuando vea mas publico y un mejor escenario, y ahí frente a todos te vea caer a ti Harry Potter -Voldermort rió y de pronto él y sus mortifagos se transformaron e una especie de humo negro y desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro, aunque todos los mortifagos se habían ido sonriendo también creían ciegamente en la victoria de su amo cuando se volvieran a enfrentar.

Harry no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado peleando ahora que se había ido Voldermort empezó a sentir como el cansancio lo vencía poco a poco lo mejor seria volver a su escoba y volar con ella asta la madriguera ya que si seguía gastando energía en seguir volando, no duraría muchos minutos en estar conciente, se dio la vuelta y vio a la orden todos tenían reflejado en su rostro una cara de sorpresa, admiración, y algunos Harry pudo distinguir una expresión que no pudo interpretar se acerco a Bill que ya había vuelto a volar en su escoba y sostenía su saeta de fuego, al parecer mientras él peleaba había recuperado su escoba y junto con ella su baúl, se acerco a él, y vio como este le tendía su saeta así que sujetó su escoba y monto en ella.

-Como has hecho todo eso -dijo Remus dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Ahora no, lo único que quiero es llegar a la madriguera y descansar- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

A lo que todos asintieron y entonces todos se pusieron una vez mas en marcha, Harry apenas era conciente de que estaba volando, pero pudo ver que en muchos de la orden había una sonrisa, ya casi empezaba a amanecer cuando vislumbro desde el cielo a la madriguera su corazón dio un vuelo, como había extrañado tanto ese lugar tan acogedor mientras había estado con los Dursley y ahora la podía ver. Aterrizaron en el jardín vio como varias personas se apresuraron al encuentro de él y de la orden, el primero que llego fue la señor weasley que se quedo mudo al verlos a todos los recién llagados y a él heridos, el señor Weasley se acerco a ellos y oyó como preguntaba que había pasado, se acercaba a él le preguntaba si estaba bien, pero Harry estaba tan cansado que cuando se acerco el señor Weasley y lo toco por los hombros sintió desvanecerse y termino por desmayarse oyendo como muchas voces decían su nombre.

…

**Hola a todos por fin termine este capitulo, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios, en el proximo capitulo harry herido o no se las vera con la furia de cierta pelirroja, si voldermort no acabo con el es probable que la pelirroja si l, esto y mas en el capitulo 9: FURIA ROJA Y CASTAÑA**


	9. Furia Roja y Castaña

**CAPÍTULO 9: FURIA ROJA Y CASTAÑA**

Harry sintió como una luz le chocaba a los ojos, entonces comenzó a abrirlos poco a poco.

-Vaya asta que despertaste -dijo una voz, y esta le alcanzó sus lentes.

Harry se puso sus lentes y vio que la persona que le había hablado no eras y nada menos que su mejor amigo Ron, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, seguramente él había abierto las ventanas por donde había entrado la luz del sol.

-Hola Ron -dijo Harry sentándose en la cama -que paso, ¿como es que estoy acostado en la cama?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Paso que bien llegaste te desmayaste, bueno era de esperar después de la nochecita que pasaste, mi madre te curo las heridas y le pedimos a Madame Pomfrey que nos mandara algunas pociones para que te recuperaras ya que al parecer tenias algunos huesos del hombro fuera de su lugar, y al tiempo que has estado dormido te diré que llevas unas cuantas horas nada mas, por lo que aun es el día de tu cumpleaños, así que feliz 17 -dijo Ron sonriendo mas y dándole una gran palmada en el hombro a Harry, que termino por hacer una mueca del dolor.

-Lo siento hermano no debí golpearte el hombro -dijo Ron un poco apenado.

-Sin problema Ron -dijo Harry frotándose el hombro.

-Aunque este golpe va a quedar pequeño, cuando te encuentres con….-Ron no termino de hablar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro Ginny y Hermione, ambas tenían una cara de enojo.

-Porque no tocan la puerta antes de entrar -dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño y con una voz enojada.

-Tu te cayas Ronald -dijo Hermione tan bien con enojo.

-Además este asunto no es contigo -dijo Ginny que también estaba enojada.

-Si es mi asunto porque Harry es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que le hagan algo -dijo Ron cada vez enojado.

Harry no entendía nada, no sabia porque los tres estaban enojados y además no entendía porque Ron lo había nombrado, él no recordaba que hubiera hecho algo para provocar el enojo de ellos tres.

-Me pueden decir que pasa, ¿Por qué los tres están enojados? - dijo Harry mirando a los tres.

-Y todavía lo preguntas Potter -dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Harry irritada.

Harry no entendía nada desde cuando Ginny lo llamaba por su apellido, Hermione lo miraba con enojo y Ron simplemente se limitaba a mirar con enojo a Hermione y a su hermana.

-Si, si lo pregunto porque no se porque me miran con enojo, si yo que recuerde no eh hecho nada- dijo Harry con una voz desesperada, ya que no entendía nada, y se puso mas curioso cuando de repente Ron hecho el hechizo silencio en la habitación.

-Pasa que me dijiste que terminabas conmigo porque no querías que me hiciera daño Voldermort, pero bien te fuiste a la casa de los Dursley me cambiaste por otra -dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Harry y mirándolo con enojo y poniendo cara de que si tuviera la mayoría de edad lo hubiera hechizado.

-Pues con el carácter que te manejas no culpo a Harry de haberte cambiado -dijo Ron dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-A claro entre hombres se cubren -dijo Hermione encarando a Ron.

-Tu no vas a decir nada -dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Yo ni siquiera se de quien hablan -dijo Harry aun confundido.

-Y todavía niegas haber salido con alguien -dijo Ginny con ira.

-Quieres dejarlo hablar -dijo Ron irritado dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-No seas metiche Ronald este asunto no va contigo -dijo Hermione.

-Mira que si vamos hablar de metiches Hermione tu sales perdiendo -dijo Ron.

-Dejen de pelear, que el asunto aquí es con Harry que es el que se metió con otra -dijo Ginny otra vez con una voz acusadora hacia Harry.

-Mira no se de que hablan, me puedes decir con quien supuestamente yo te engañe -dijo Harry en dirección a Ginny.

-De quien va hacer, de la chica que te ha ido a visitar a la casa de tus tíos todos estos días -dijo Ginny.

-De la chica que me ha ido a visitar…. -empezaba a decir Harry cuando recordó seguramente se estarían refiriendo a Shara.

-¿quien te hablo de ella y que te hablo que estaba haciendo? -dijo Harry preguntando a Ginny.

-No importa quien me lo dijo, lo que importa es que ya confesaste que te veías con otra a mis espaldas -dijo Ginny con rabia.

-Que yo recuerde no hice nada -dijo Harry con una voz que quedaba claro que se estaba empezando a enojar.

-¡Nada! Te ves con otra, te quedas toda la tarde encerrado con ella en la casa de los Dursley y me dices que no paso nada -dijo Ginny dirigiéndose y acercándose a Harry queriéndolo matar.

-Según tu que paso -dijo Harry esta vez enojado.

-Pues dímelo tu que eras el que estaba ahí, mientras yo estaba aquí haciendo de idiota-dijo ginny con furia.

-Sabes no paso nada -dijo Harry con mas enojo y cuando vio que Ginny le iba a decir algo, añadió- pero ahora veo que no solo termine contigo por Voldermort también termine por tu inseguridad.

-Harry como le puedes decir eso, después que la engañaste con otra -dijo Hermione regañando a Harry.

-Déjalo Hermione ya estamos viendo que no quiere reconocer que tubo que ver con otra -dijo Ginny.

Harry no quería seguir oyendo a las dos acusándolo de algo que no había hecho y a Ron enojado con su hermana y con Hermione, así es que vio su bata de pijama se la puso se levanto de la cama se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, y se voltio para ver a Ginny y a Hermione.

-Hermione, pensé que por la amistad que nos unía nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para nunca pensar algo tan malo uno del otro, pero ya veo que los dos no teníamos la misma magnitud de amistad, y en cuanto a ti -dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a Ginny-pensé que había confianza entre nosotros dos la suficiente como para que sepas que no seria capaz de traicionarte pero ya veo que no es así, y si tanto desconfías entonces terminamos para siempre pase lo que pase nunca volveremos a salir, y sabes no voy a seguir discutiendo con ustedes dos así es que les pido que por favor se retiren -dijo Harry dejándolas de mirar y mirando hacia otro lado, mientras ellas salían de la habitación.

Cuando Hermione y Ginny salieron Harry cerro la puerta tras de ellas.

-Perdón Ron, se que es tu casa y no tengo derecho correr a nadie de tu habitación sin tu permiso pero no quería seguir discutiendo con ellas -dijo Harry disculpándose con Ron mientras se volvía a meter en la cama.

-Descuida yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar han estado las dos tan groseras -dijo Ron sentándose en la cama donde estaba recostado Harry- pero ahora no quiero que te vuelvas a enojar pero quien era la chica con la que te encontraste en verano.

-A te refieres a Shara -dijo Harry triste por haber discutido con su mejor amiga y con Ginny.

-Ah con que así se llama -dijo Ron sin expresión alguna.

-si, pero yo no salía con ella por algo mas que una amistad -dijo Harry abatido.

-Ya te creo, pero dime que hay con ella -dijo Ron mas curioso.

-Veras yo me conocí con ella cuando éramos niños, ella al igual que yo no tenia padres vivía con su abuela, nos hicimos amigos, hermanos para ser mas exactos, ella era mi única amiga en ese entonces porque recuerda que Dudley amenazaba a todo aquel que quisiera ser mi amigo, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de las niñas -dijo Harry riendo con nostalgia- así que siempre andábamos de arriba para abajo juntos, fuimos juntos casi toda la primaria en el colegio, pero un día su abuela enfermo y murió y vinieron sus tíos y se la llevaron y antes de irse juramos que siempre seriamos hermanos del alma pasara el tiempo que pasara, y pues hace poco regreso y nos encontramos y estuvimos conversando de todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, es por eso que ella ha venido a la casa de los Dursley todos estos días.

-Vaya con que era eso dijo Ron pensativo- oye le dijiste que eras mago.

-Eso es lo chistoso mientras estábamos hablan yo ocultaba todo lo referente con el mundo de los magos y al final resulto que ella es una bruja-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Enserio, vaya la sorpresa que te debes haber llevado -dijo Ron resoplando.

-La verdad si, pero estoy feliz por esa parte porque no tengo secretos con mi hermana del alma -dijo Harry

-Bueno espero conocerla algún día -dijo Ron divertido- ya que si tu te metiste con mi hermana porque yo no puedo meterme con la tuya.

-oe que -dijo Harry.

Después el y ron se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

-Se lo piensas decir a mi hermana y a Hermione y aclarar todo -dijo Ron.

-La verdad que piensen lo que quieran contal que yo tengo la conciencia limpia y se que no hice nada malo- dijo Harry con resentimiento.

-Si la verdad es que se comportaron muy mal contigo, bueno yo estoy contigo -dijo Ron - además estoy enojado con Hermione por lo que me dijo, imagínate dijo que soy un inmaduro, que me voy con la primera que veo y mas cosas que n te pienso decir porque de solo recordarlo me vuelve a hervir la sangre de coraje.

-Veo que las cosas han estado feas desde antes que yo llegara -dijo Harry.

-Pero en fin no vamos hacer hígado por ellas así que mejor nos olvidamos que existen, y mejor bajamos a la cocina para que comas algo- dijo Ron más animado.

-si porque me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Harry así es que se levanto y bajo junto con Ron y e la sala vio que estaba la señora Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Charles, los gemelos, hermione y Ginny.

-Hola querido veo que ya despertaste -dijo la señora Weasley cariñosamente como siempre- enseguida te traigo algo para que comas- diciendo esto se apresuro a la cocina.

-Harry tus regalos de cumpleaños están ahí -dijo Remus queriendo reír.

-Que pasa porque están con esa risa -dijo Harry al ver que todos tenían una sonrisa en la cara, menos Hermione y Ginny que estaban frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no miras la tarjetita de tu regalo más grande -dijeron los gemelos.

-que tiene la tarjeta de uno de mis regalos -dijo Harry acercándose al regalo que ellos se referían y leyendo la tarjeta.

**Para mi querido Bombón por si no te das cuentas es para ti Harry aunque ya debes saberlo de**

**S….**

**PDT: ábrelo en un amplio lugar. A que soy una chica moderna.**

Harry entendía ahora porque se estaban riendo por la palabra Bombón.

-Porque no lo abres en el jardín y ves lo que te han enviado "S" -dijo Fred agarrando el regalo.

-No gracias mejor lo abro después -dijo Harry apenado por la situación, sabia que se lo había enviado Shara, pero sabiendo como era la chica mejor lo abría después.

-Claro que no -dijo George que agarro a Harry por un brazo y lo arrastro asta el jardin mientras Fred llevaba el regalo de Harry.

Cuando llegaron al jardin Harry no quería abrir el regalo así que Fred y George le dijeron que si no lo abría ellos lo abrirían, por lo que Harry tomo aire y se acerco al regalo que Fred acababa de dejar en el suelo, jalo uno de los lazos que tenia el regalo y entonces la caja empezó a brillar, Harry se alejo un metro de la caja, cuando de repente se abrió sola y salio de ella una especie de confetis y serpentinas que estallaron alrededor suyo asustado retrocedió unos pasos cuando de la caja salio un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que le cayo encima haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y haciéndolo caer al suelo y por si fuera poco cuando estaba tirado en el suelo sintió como de la caja salía un enorme oso de peluche y una enorme caja de chocolates que le cayo donde estaba tirado aun por culpa de el enorme ramo de flores rojas, y después de todo eso cayo una tarjeta que decía feliz cumpleaños, sintió como empezaba a enrojecer de la vergüenza y oyó como todos los presentes se mataban de la risa claro menos dos personas Ginny y Hermione, que aunque estaba tirado podía sentir la furia de esas dos y enrojeció mas cuando los gemelos le dijeron que efectivamente la chica era una chica moderna.

Harry no dijo nada mando un hechizo a las flores rojas, al peluche y a los chocolates y los hizo flotar entro de nuevo a la casa y se dirigió al cuarto de Ron, con este siguiéndolo, mientras los demás se reían y Hermione y ginny lo miraban enojadas.

…

**hola por fin termine el 9 capitulo, vaya que me costo pero en fin aqui esta espero les guste, capitulo 10: QUIEREN GUERRA PUES GUERRA TENDRAN**


	10. Itermedio

**CAPÍTULO ****9 ½: DÍA 31 DE JULIO ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!**

Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama que le habían dado los Weasley para que durmiera mientras se quedara en la madriguera mientras Ron rodaba de la risa en la cama continua a la suya, por los regalos que le habían enviado.

-Ron quieres parar de reír -dijo Harry un poco molesto de la actitud de su amigo.

-No me vas a negar que es chistoso que una chica te aya mandado flores, una caja de chocolates y un peluche -decía Ron riendo rodando en su cama- es que no era al revés el chico era el que mandaba las flores y todo eso, oye por cierto ahora tu que le vas a regalar por su cumpleaños una billetera o una camisa.

-Muy chistoso Ron -decía Harry de mala leche -aunque sabes -dijo Harry maliciosamente -prefiero flores, peluches y chocolates al collar que te regalo Lavender.

Cuando Harry menciono el collar, Ron dejo de reír, ya que Ron se acordaba de cuan espantoso era aquel collar, un collar con una cadena gruesa y unas letras gigantescas las cuales decían "Mi Amor".

-Gracias por hacerme acordar de ese collar -dijo Ron con resentimiento.

-Pues gracias también por reírte de mi querido regalo -dijo Harry a la defensiva.

Mientras Harry decía esto ultimo la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella Harry vio entrar a los gemelos Weasley, Fred llevaba una pila de regalos los cuales recordaba que todos le habían regalado a él por su cumpleaños mientras George llevaba un florero grande.

-Aquí tienes Harry todos tus regalos -dijo Fred sonriéndole y dejando los regalos en la cama en la cual estaba echado nuestro protagonista.

-Y nuestra madre te manda esto para que pongas tus flores y no se marchiten -dijo George que agarro las flores que Harry bien había llegado a la habitación de Ron las había puesto en el escritorio de Ron junto con los chocolates y el peluche.

-si, no vaya ser que tu novia se moleste porque no cuidas el regalo que te envió -dijo Fred.

-Ella no es mi novia -dijo Harry mirándolos molesto.

-Como tu digas, nosotros nos vamos -dijeron los gemelos que sabían que era mejor no sacar a flote la furia de Harry, ya que si no, no saldrían con vida ya que cuando Harry se enojaba era mejor no cruzarse en su camino.

-Harry, ¿que crees que van a ser ahora? -dijo Ron pensativo sentándose en su cama.

-Seguramente lo mismo que los demás, seguir riéndose de mi por mis regalos -dijo Harry imaginando como los demás estarían seguro riéndose de él a sus espaldas.

-Yo no me refería a que harán los gemelos sino a Hermione y a Ginny -dijo Ron- porque déjame decirte que la llegada del regalo de Shara a sido seguro para ellas como la declaración de Guerra y seguro se van a vengar esta noche cuando aparezca Alan, aunque lo bueno es que si la guerra a sido declarada vamos ganando chicos: 1 chicas: 0

-Si pero por cuanto tiempo -dijo Harry sintiendo como la rabia lo empezaba a gobernar de tan solo imaginar a Ginny haciendo caso de cómo Alan se la intentaba ligar.

-Que vamos hacer-dijo Ron con preocupación -nosotros nunca hemos podido con los celos, y lo peor no solo tendré que lidiar con los celos de hermano si no con los celos que voy a sentir cuando Hermione ….aaaaaaaaa

-Espera tu y Hermione han tenido algo y no me habías dicho nada -dijo Harry curioso por saber que había pasado entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-En realidad no hemos salido nunca pero andábamos en eso este verano cuando paso lo de Shara -dijo Ron abatido.

-Lo siento Ron yo no quería que esto les afectara, yo ….-decía Harry cuando Ron lo interrumpió.

-Ni te disculpes que toda la culpa es de Hermione que se puso del lado de Ginny y empezaron a imaginar cosas de ti que no eran ciertas - dijo Ron con resentimiento acordándose de Hermione -además ahora en tenemos que pensar que vamos hacer esta noche en la cena cuando tengamos que enfrentar los coqueteos de Ginny y Hermione lanzados a Alan.

-Creo que se que podemos hacer -dijo Harry recordando que tenia el libro de su padre.

-Pues dímelo -dijo Ron con la esperanza que la idea de Harry resultara.

Entonces Harry le empezó a contar sobre los legados que sus padres le habían dejado, le contó de Aydan de cómo entrenaba con él, y en especial le contó sobre el libro que su padre había escrito sobre chicas y le mostró también las cartas que sus padres le habían escrito antes de morir.

-Vaya con que así es como has incrementado tu magia y has podido darle pelea Voldermort -decía Ron asombrado- pero lo que no me has dicho es que quisieron decir tus padres con eso de prepárate para la sorpresa que te espera por cumplir los 17 años.

-Yo tampoco lo sabia pero Aydan me lo explico -dijo Harry que pensó que no le diría a Ron que Aydan se lo había dicho cuando vio como él estaba desanimado de saber que querían ligarse a Ginny y Aydan había terminado diciéndoselo para que el pudiera llevar acabo sus planes de reconquistar a Ginny -dijo que el día de mi cumpleaños me llegaría cartas del ministerio de magia para presentarme para la leída del testamento de mis padres, en la cual me dejan algunas propiedades y dinero.

-Si que tienes suerte para heredar dinero -dijo Ron sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Pero ojala pudiera cambiar todo eso por…..-decía Harry pensando en sus padres que no estaban ahí para verlo cumplir los 17 años- bueno ahora no hay tiempo que perder te daré el libro de mi padre para que lo leas -dijo Harry acercándose a su baúl y sacando el libro de su padre y entregándoselo a Ron e indicándole las paginas que tenia que leer que serviría para prepararse para la cena que se les venia.

Y mientras Ron se ponía leer el libro de James Harry se acerco a sus regalos y los empezó a abrir, como suponía no habían algún regalo proveniente de Hermione o de Ginny. El regalo que mas le gusto fue el de Hagrid el cual era un collar del cual colgaba un bolso en miniatura el cual por la carta de Hagrid que venia junto con su regalo decía que solo el propietario podía hacer que la pequeña bolsa aumentara de tamaño que y podía guardar cualquier cosa que quisiera y que después la bolsa se volvía convertir en una diminuta bolsa que se podía llevar a cualquier lado en forma de collar, la cual le era muy útil a Harry porque sabia que cuando fuera en busca de los horcrux llevaría algunas cosas que lo ayudarían y que mejor que una bolsa mágica en la cual pudiera llevarlas sin sentir su peso.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Ron termino de leer las páginas que Harry le había indicado. Harry entonces le enseño un hechizo útil y censillo que Aydan le había enseñado y que cualquier mago podía utilizar, el cual era uno de los pocos que Aydan le había dicho que no era necesario nacer bajo la estrella roja para utilizarlo, el hechizo era conexión, el cual consistía en hablar con otra persona por medio de la mente siempre y cuando la otra persona estuviera a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda.

Ya había anochecido cuando los gemelos les dijeron que era hora de bajar a cenar, los dos iban conversando en sus mentes.

_(Las letras que estén echadas son las que Harry y Ron dicen en la conversación que tienen en su mente)_

_-Mira allí esta Alan, como suponía aya están las dos coqueteándole_ -decía Ron mientras se acercaban a la mesa donde todos los esperaban.

-_Con que ese es Alan_ -dijo Harry mientras miraba a un chico de aproximadamente 24 años que era bien parecido -_sabe que es lo peor que él no les esta coqueteando si no ellas son las que aaaaaaaaa….!, será mejor que no pongamos cara de estar molesto a les daremos mas cuerda para que las dos sigan haciendo de las suyas._ -decía Harry acordándose de los consejos que su padre había escrito "si la chica te quiere sacar celos con alguien hazte amigo de este porque es mejor tener vigilado a tu enemigo y saber que es lo que piensa".

-_Si tienes razón_ -dijo Ron.

Entonces los dos hicieron de la vista gorda y fingieron que no habían visto como Hermione y Ginny habían estado coqueteando con Alan, los dos se sentaron en los dos únicos asientos vacíos que quedaban y que estaban cerca de donde estaban las chicas y Alan, mientras los demás seguían felicitando desde sus asientos a Harry por su cumpleaños.

_-Hola soy Alan tu debes Harry Potter_ -dijo Alan sonriendo y mirando a Harry.

-Hola, si yo soy Harry -dijo Harry notando como las dos chicas por una francio de segundos se habían molestado que Alan aparta la atención que tenia en ellas por hablar con él, entonces Harry se lo dijo Ron.

-_Estas seguro_ -dijo Ron.

_-Si solo tenemos que hablar con Alan así ellas no tendrán oportunidad de coquetear con él_ -dijo Harry.

_-Esta bien_ -dijo Ron.

-¿tu eres miembro de la orden, no es así? -dijo Harry, que si como le había contado Ron que era un engreído le empezaría contar todo l que había hecho en la orden y empezaría a alabarse y así no prestaría atención a las dos chicas y acertó porque empezó a hablar y hablar a no parar, solo paro cuando apareció la señora weasley con una torta, y Harry se dio cuenta que había estado tan concentrado en no darle oportunidad para que las chicas no coquetearan con Alan que no se había percatado que la cena era para celebrara su cumpleaños y que era por eso que Remus y Tonks se había quedado a cenar.

Entonces en ese momento Alan dejo de hablar y todos empezaron a cantarle la canción de feliz cumpleaños y después soplo la velita que tenia la torta, la señora Weasley sirvió la cena y un pedazo de torta a todos y las charlas empezaron de nuevo en toda la mesa y las chicas ahora que Alan había dejado de hablar contraatacaron empezándole a coquetear y no dando oportunidad de que los chicos las interrumpieran con alguna otra conversación.

Los chicos hicieron tripa corazón como si no vieran nada o como si no les importara que ellas estuvieran coqueteando con Alan, pero a los quince minutos iban chicos:1 chicas:6.

Lo peor llego segundos después cuando las chicas vieron que ahora si los chicos no podían dejar de ver como ellas coqueteaban con Alan, así que la cosa fue peor porque empezaron con roces de mano que ellas fingían pura inocencia ante Alan aunque los chicos sabían con que intención era, las cosas fueron empeorando poco a poco que los chicos vieron que llegaban a su limite de la paciencia y cuando les iban a decir que pararan de una vez por todas su atención fue robada por dos lechuzas que volaba e dirección a la casa de los Weasley.

Todos se habían quedado mirando a las lechuzas asta que las lechuzas se dirigieron hacia Harry y se pusieron delante de él para que les desatara las cartas que llevaban, una vez que Harry se las quito echaron a volar.

Harry vio que las cartas eran del ministerio las abrió y las leyó y tal como s lo había dicho Aydan una era donde le comunicaban que ya era mayor de edad y podía utilizar su varita y la otra era donde le comunicaban que tenia que presentarse al ministerio de magia el 10 de agosto por asuntos de legado.

_-Harry la carta que estas leyendo es donde te comunican sobre el testamento de tus padres_ -dijo Ron observando a Harry.

-_Si Ron_ -dijo Harry.

_-esto Harry mejor di algo porque todos te están mirando_ -dijo Ron.

Harry miro a todos y efectivamente todos lo observaban no sabia que hacer si decirles acerca de testamento de su padre o no porque eso implicaría que ellos le preguntaban de cómo sabia que el ministerio lo llamaba y tendría que explicar sobre las cartas que sus padres le habían dejado y todos terminarían por saber sobre los libros de su padre y ahora no era tiempo que se enteraran.

-Son del ministerio verdad, una debe ser la carta que te comunica que ya eres mayor de edad pero y e la otra que te comunican -dijo Remus mirándolo atentamente.

-Quieren que vaya al ministerio el 10 de agosto -dijo Harry que les diría asta cierta parte la verdad.

-Si pero para que -dijo Remus.

-Sobre un asunto de legado -dijo Harry -ahora no me preguntes legado de quien porque no lo se, no me lo explican.

-Esto es raro, que testamento va a ser abierto -dijo Remus pensativo.

-Talvez Dumblendore dejo testamento y menciona a Harry -dijo Tonks.

Harry prefirió no decirles nada dejo que ellos sacaran sus conclusiones, y después vio como todos se empezaban a preguntar para que legado lo llamaban, después de un rato en el cual por estar sumidos en sus pensamientos le comunico a Ron que mejor se retiraban y hablan en la habitación de este, así que les dijeron buenas noches a todos y se retiraron, no si antes que Remus le dijera a Harry que el seria el que lo acompañaría para la leída de legados.

-Porque no les dijiste que era sobre el testamento de tus padres -dijo Ron a Harry cuando estuvieron en la habitación que compartían.

-Porque tendría que explicar como lo sabia y todos se enterarían de los libros que mi padre me dejo y por ahora no me conviene que se enteren por que Remus me quitaría los libros y me encerraría -dijo Harry -por estar practicando magia avanzada con Aydan.

-Si tienes razón -dijo Ron -aunque las cartas que llegaron sirvió para que las chicas no le siguieran coqueteando con Alan, porque este se sumió en una conversación con Remus y Tonks sobre las cartas, aunque vamos chicos: 1 chicas: 7.

-Si es verdad, aunque pudo ser peor -dijo Harry abatido echándose a su cama.

-Me pregunto que van hacer ahora que no le van a poder coquetear a Alan en la cena porque este se va a ir a una misión de la orden y no lo vamos a ver por unas cuantas semanas -dijo Ron pensativo y alegre a la vez por deshaserce de Alan.

-No lo se, ya lo descubriremos seguro en los siguientes días -dijo Harry pensando en lo que podían hacer las chicas.

Después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron los chicos se dispusieron a dormir, cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente sintieron como si algo se moviera e sus camas los dos se despertaron y vieron que en sus camas había muchos gusanos, los dos se levantaron de un salto de su cama y oyeron no muy lejos de ahí unas risas que debían ser de Ginny y Hermione, y a los dos se les paso algo por la cabeza.

-¡FUERON ELLAS! -dijeron los dos a la vez con enojo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así -dijo Ron con cólera.

-Si quieren guerra pues guerra les vamos a dar -dijo Harry enojado.

Así que los dos empezaron a planear como vengarse de las chicas.

**Hola se que este debería haber sido el capitulo 10: quieren guerra pues guerra tendrán, pero decidí hacer un intermedio antes de continuar con la historia, pero el siguiente capitulo si va a ser el capitulo 10, bueno espero que les aya gustado este capitulo besos y abrazos mirrapoter**


	11. Quieren Guerra Pues Guerra Tendrán

**CAPÍTULO 10: QUIEREN GUERRA PUES GUERRA TENDRÁN**

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la habitación de este pensando como vengarse de las chicas por meter gusanos a sus camas.

-Lo tengo -dijo de repente Ron -lo que mas adoran las chicas son su cabello, tenemos que vengarnos por ahí.

-Si tienes razón y ya se como -dijo Harry sonriendo y acercándose a su baúl y sacando un joyero y enseñándoselo a Ron.

-¿para que quieres un joyero?, no creo que un par de joyas nos ayuden -dijo Ron mirando el joyero que era de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

-Este joyero no contiene joyas contiene unos cuantos ingredientes de pociones y algunas pociones que prepare en el verano -dijo Harry apuntando con su varita al joyero que empezó a abrirse, y de ella empezó a salir algunas escaleritas en las cuales estaban algunos líquidos que eran pociones, cuando termino de convertirse en un joyero de medio metro por cada lado, Harry agarro algunos polvos, tres frascos que contenían liquido y se los mostró a Ron- esto nos servirá ahora solo debemos mezclarlos en el caldero.

-¿de donde sacaste tantas pociones e ingredientes?- dijo Ron asombrado de la cantidad de pociones que estaban en el joyero.

-Le pedí a nana que me comprara algunos libros e ingredientes para practicar pociones, además también tenia que practicar las pociones que se encontraban en el libro de mi padre -dijo Harry sonriendo.

-A ya veo pero a todo esto ¿Quién es nana? -dijo Ron preguntando a Harry.

Es verdad no te eh contado sobre eso -dijo Harry- veras después que Aydan me contara sobre la herencia que voy a recibir me dijo que ya que no podía salir de la casa de mis tíos porque la orden así lo había decretado, pues si necesitaba comprar algo o necesitaba dinero podía contactar con el elfo que seguramente cuidaba las propiedades de mis padres y que le dijera quien era y que después le pidiera lo que yo quería, así que solo dije "quiero hablar con el elfo de la casa principal de los Potter" y entonces apareció una elfa, me presente con ella y toda la cosa, bueno y ella se llama nana, la cosa es que nos llevamos de maravilla, bueno después le pedí que me comprara algunas cosas y que sacara dinero de la cámara que mis padres me dejaron le iba entregar la llave de mi cámara cuando ella dijo que el dinero lo sacaría de la bóveda de dinero que se encontraba en una de las casas que voy a heredar y así desapareció y después de unas horas me trajo todo lo que le pedí algunas veces aparecía y conversábamos y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos.

-Con que así conseguiste todos estos ingredientes, esto es bueno porque ahora tenemos ingredientes con que preparar pociones y vengarnos de las chicas -dijo Ron sonriente -pero aprendiste a preparar bien las pociones ósea es que yo recuerdo que nunca te has caracterizado por preparar bien las pociones.

-Aunque no lo creas eh mejorado mucho en especial con los tips que me dio Aydan -dijo Harry acercándose a su baúl y sacando su caldero y una pequeña hornilla.

Harry prendió la hornilla y puso el caldero y aventó uno de los líquidos que había sacado del joyero, el cual empezó a hervir y aventar un poco de humo.

-¿Qué poción vas a preparar?- dijo Ron mirando a Harry mientras este echaba ahora un polvo al caldero.

-Es una poción que cambia el color de cabello por 24 horas -dijo Harry que ahora echaba dos líquidos ahora a la poción que estaba preparando y revolvía con su varita- la poción es incolora, y no tiene olor así es que las chicas no lo van a notar cuando lo echemos en su champú.

-Pero para echarlo en su champú tendremos que entrar al cuarto donde duermen y te aseguro que cuando salgan de su Habitación Hermione va hechar muchos encantamientos para que no podamos entrar -dijo Ron.

-Señor Ronald Weasley usted esta hablando con alguien que a practicado magia casi todo ese verano -dijo Harry sonriente y triunfal -eh aprendido a detectar encantamientos echado a cosas y a romperlos así es que esto va a ser pan comido.

-En eso tienes razón si le hiciste el pare a Voldermort esto va hacer pan comido para ti -dijo Ron esta vez sonriendo- y de que color se va a poner el cabello de Hermione y Ginny.

-Seguramente el de Hermione se va a poner de color amarillo y el de Ginny azul oscuro -dijo Harry que sonrió con mas ganas, mientras echaba algunos polvos mas a la poción y revolvía y esta se volvía al color del agua incolora.

-Pero no hemos contado con algo, no creo que las chicas se arriesguen y ellas bajen a desayunar primero seguramente van a esperar que bajemos nosotros primero y tu sabes que después que toman ellas su desayuno se van a bañar, así que no vamos a tener tiempo de echar la poción en sus champús -dijo Ron desanimándose.

-Ya pensé en eso también -dijo Harry apagando el fuego del caldero -voy a crear un clon mió y voy a hacer que mientras nosotros y las chicas estamos desayunando mi clon vaya y eche la poción a los champús.

-¿clon? -dijo Ron.

-Si veras aprendí a crear clones se siente raro cuando los creas ya que cuando desaparece tienes todos los pensamientos que tuvieron mientras existían además tienes recuerdos de todas las cosas que vieron, pero lo malo es que solo duran 10 minutos después se convierten en polvo -dijo Harry, pero entonces supo que pensamiento se le cruzaba a Ron por la cabeza, si Harry pudiera crear clones suficientes para derrotar a los mortifagos y a Voldermot la guerra acabaría pronto, así que se explico- además mi magia y mi energía se reparte en la cantidad de clones que cree.

Ron se desanimo un poco cuando Harry dijo esto último pero después sonrió y dijo -pero por lo menos nos va a servir para vengarnos de las chicas.

-Si en eso tienes razón -dijo Harry sonriendo también y echando la poción en un frasco.

Después los chicos se cambiaron y antes de bajar a desayunar Harry creo un clon suyo y le entrego la poción que había preparado y después lo dejaron en la habitación de Ron y ellos bajaron a desayunar.

Y como Ron había supuesto una vez que entraron a la cocina las chicas recién bajaron, ellas estaban muy sonrientes que claramente decía chicos 1 chicas 8, pero los chicos hicieron muecas como si nada hubiera pasado, no se hablaron durante el desayuno, entonces las chicas terminaron de desayunar y subieron a su habitación, después de unos minutos los chicos también subieron a su habitación.

-Harry tu clon ya desapareció -dijo Ron.

-Si desapareció un minuto antes que las chicas subieran a su habitación, y déjame decirte que cumplió con la misión es solo ahora cosa de esperar, la poción actúa cuando el cabello se aya secado -dijo Harry sonriéndose y echándose a su cama mientras Ron hacia lo mismo en la cama continua a la suya.

Esperaron alrededor de 45 minutos cuando escucharon a las chicas maldecir y los chicos se miraron entre si y se empezaron a reír y dijeron a la vez chicos 2 chicas 8 vamos mejorando.

Pero después de eso la cosa fue peor porque ambos bandos se ponían trampas para perjudicar los unos a los otros.

Las chicas pusieron chinches en los zapatos de los chicos los cuales se dieron cuenta a las justas y no cayeron, pero ellos no se iban a quedar después de los chinches con los brazos cruzados así que hicieron a parecer lodo resbaladizo en la puerta de las chicas las cuales al salir resbalaron y se ensuciaron de lodo. Y así empezó todo entre ellos se ponían hechizos zancadilla, piernas de gelatina, zapato resbaladizo, se lanzaban bombas fétidas, etc. Y así llego el 10 de agosto el día en que Harry tenía que ir al ministerio de magia.

Harry se levanto temprano y bajo a desayunar encontró a Remus en la cocina y después se fueron al ministerio, en el ministerio le dijeron que tenia presentar a un testigo para la leída del testamento por lo cual escogió Harry a Remus, entonces empezó la leída del testamento, donde Harry se quedo asombrado de la cantidad de bienes y dinero que había heredado, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue saber que heredaba empresas que estaban en el mundo muggle y otras en el mundo mágico, quien iba a decir que era dueño de la empresa de moda mas grande del mundo mágico y no solo eso también de la empresa que traía a Inglaterra ingredientes de todo tipo para pociones, tenia empresas de todo tipo y era dueño también de algunos bancos del mundo muggle, resumiendo era archimillonario, aunque lo que mas le gusto fue saber que su familia siempre había donado grandes cantidades de dinero para la subsistencia de varios ministerios de magia por lo que en aquellos ministerio tenia voz para a elegir al siguiente ministro de magia o solo dar un voto para algún candidato que se presente para ser ministro de magia, y podía poner a cualquier persona que quisiese atrabajar en cualquier ministerio porque después d todo su familia pagaba los sueldos de cada ministerio que ayudaba y entre los ministerios que figuraban se encontraba el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra así que Harry pensó que la próxima vez que Scrimgeour lo fastidiara con lo de Dumblendore tendría con que amenazarlo para que lo deje en paz. Después de la leída de testamento le hicieron firmar a él y a Remus los papeles que decían que ya se había leído el testamento de sus padres y después de eso le dieron unos papeles donde mencionaban las propiedades que heredaba, y le dijeron que buscara a un tal Frederish Bleik que era el administrador que sus padres habían dejado asta que él heredara, y que seguramente esa persona ya le daría mas detalles sobre las propiedades que heredaba.

Después que salieron de la leída del testamento se fueron a la casa de los Weasley, Harry solo saludo a los que se encontraban ahí y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ron, ya en ella le contó a Ron de que había heredado de sus padres, y rieron cuando Harry le comento que iba a ser la próxima que Scrimgeour lo molestara con lo de Dumblendore, lo iba a amenazar con quitarle el puesto de ministro de magia aunque Harry sabia en su interior que no lo iba a ser porque después de todo no quería meterse e nada que tuviera que ver con el ministerio.

En los siguientes días Harry tubo que soportar las bromas de Fred y George que cada vez que pasaba por delante de ellos le decían ahí va su majestad y cosas así lo cual a él lo ponía de mal humor, también localizo en esos días a Frederish Bleik el administrador de su herencia y hablo con él, con lo cual al final le dijo a Harry que podía hacer uso de su dinero o ir a visitar sus empresas cuando quería, después le dijo que le entregaría los informes de las ganancias que había obtenido en esos años para que él lo revisara y que después de eso había terminado su trabajo y el contrato que tenia como administrador habría terminado, pero Harry le dijo que no pensaba despedirlo ya que no sabia como administrar nada de su herencia, así es que necesitaría que se quedara, y que lo contrato una vez mas, después de todo sus padres lo habían contratado y seguramente era alguien de fiar, después de eso Frederish se fue.

En esos días Harry y Ron y las chicas siguieron con la guerra, asta que se acordaron que en unos días seria la boda de Bill y Fleur así que tenían que alistar trajes. Harry y Ron encargaron a nana que comprara unos trajes que les quedaran lo mejor posible, Ron le entrego a nana el dinero que le habían dado sus padres para que comprara su traje, aunque no sabia que Harry le había dicho a nana que agarrara de su dinero y que gastara mas en el traje de Ron, para que así ambos estuvieran muy elegantes, su codicia de verse bien había despertado cuando vieron que las chicas habían comprado unos vestidos que seguramente le harían verse sexy para la fiesta para ligar con todo aquel que se les cruzara y atacar con celos a los chicos.

Los chicos y las chicas iban de igual a igual chicos 13 chicas 13, pero las bromas no pararon ni siquiera el día de la boda, las chicas habían encargado polvos que hacían que las personas que lo inhalaran adoptaran la apariencia de manos y pies de la persona que estuviera mas cerca que duraban unos 15 minutos, los chicos habían encargado también por correo polvos que al inhalarlo hacían que cambiaras de cara con la persona que estaba mas cerca de ti, ambos bandos buscaban la mejor oportunidad, Harry y Ron bajaban por la escalera cuando vieron a las chicas entrar por la puerta de enfrente, ellas también llevaban los polvos que habían encargado ambos bandos se miraron y sabia cuales eran las intenciones los unos de los otros así que corrieron al encuentro los unos de los otros para echarse los polvos cuando en ese momento salieron detrás de los sillones corriendo Fred y George que llevaban algunos polvos para su tienda de bromas y que seguramente ahora que no estaba por ahí la señora Weasley se disponían a llevarlo a sus cuartos, pero de la cocina también salían corriendo Bill, Charly y Fleur con Gabriella en dirección a la puerta de entrada con polvo de hadas silvestres que iban a echar en el patio para que le de un tono brilloso ellos salían corriendo porque nada mas faltaban 4 horas para la boda y aun varias cosas no estaban listas y necesitaban echar el polvo de hadas silvestres.

En conclusión Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charly, Gabriella, Fred, George terminaron por chocarse los unos contra los otros hacienda que todos los polvos se mezclaran y que les cayeran enzima, la mezcla de polvos sonó como una pequeña explosión por lo que todos los que estaban en la cocina salieran a ver que pasaba.

Harry se levantaba del piso sentía su cuerpo un poco mas pesado vio alrededor como los demás también se levantaban, pero entonces vio a Ginny venir hacia el.

-Bill estas bien -dijo Ginny.

-¿Bill? Yo no soy Bill Ginny, soy Harry -dijo Harry incorporándose.

-Porque me dices Ginny, Bill, yo soy Fleur- dijo Ginny.

-De que hablas Ginny, Fleur esta aya -dijo Harry señalando Fleur que se estaba levantando.

Pero entonces todos los que se habían caído se incorporaron y se miraron confundidos, y Harry pudo ver porque ginny lo había llamado Bill, muy cerca de ahí pudo ver su reflejo en un espejo y vio que no tenia su cuerpo, el cuerpo en el que estaba era el de Bill.

Todos se señalaron entre si nadie se encontraba al parecer en su cuerpo.

-Porque se están señalando- pregunto la señora Weasley que se les había acercado.

-Mama no estoy en mi cuerpo -dijo George o más bien dicho el cuerpo de George pensó Harry.

-De que hablas George-dijo la señora Weasley confundida.

-Yo no soy George soy Ron -dijo el cuerpo de George que al parecer estaba ocupado por Ron.

-Con que tu estas en mi cuerpo -dijo entonces el cuerpo de Charly que al parecer estaba ocupado por George.

-Pero que les sucede -pregunto la señora Weasley.

-Creo que hemos cambiado de cuerpo mamá -dijo entonces el cuerpo de Ron.

-Queeeeeee….-dijo la señora Weasley junto con todos los que habían acudido al oír la pequeña explosión.

-Haber cada uno diga quien es -dijo el señor weasley que se encontraba presente.

-yo soy Bill- dijo el cuerpo de Harry.

-Fred -dijo el cuerpo de Ron.

-Harry -dijo el cuerpo de Bill.

-Charly -dijo el cuerpo de Fred.

-Ron -dijo el cuerpo de George.

-George -dijo el cuerpo de Charly.

-Fleur -dijo el cuerpo de Ginny.

-Ginny -dijo el cuerpo de Fleur.

-Gabriella -dijo el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Hermione -dijo el cuerpo de Gabriella.

-Entonces Harry se encuentra en el cuerpo de Bill, Bill en el cuerpo de Harry, Fleur en el de Ginny, Ginny en el de Fleur -dijo la señora Weasley asustada -y solo faltan 4 horas para la boda que vamos hacer no podemos llamar a estas alturas a los invitados y decirles que se cancela la boda.

-Eso no, no podemos cancelar la boda -dijo Fleur quien se encontraba en el cuerpo de Ginny - algo se nos tiene que ocurrir -y con esto termino por mirar con suspicacia a Harry que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Bill y a Ginny que se encontraba en su cuerpo.

Y Harry supo en ese momento que seria un largo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola espero les guste este capitulo y espero sus comentarios, en el siguiente capitulo: faltan 4 horas para la boda de Bill y Fleur y los novios no están donde de verían estar en sus cuerpos por culpa de la pelea de los chicos contra las chicas, Harry y Ginny por estar peleando se encuentran en el cuerpo de los novios, Fleur no quiere cancelar la boda y tampoco Bill, y ahora que iran hacer todos los que tuvieron la culpa del incidente, las horas avanzan así que lo resolverán al estilo Weasley-Delacour <strong>**CAPITULO 11: CASADOS POR ACCIDENTE****.**

**(Quien les manda a pelear antes de la boda XD).**


	12. Casados Por Accidente

**CAPÍTULO 11: CASADOS POR ACCIDENTE**

En la madriguera se había desatado las peleas, todos se echaban la culpa los unos a los otros, hasta que la voz de Fleur, quien estaba en el cuerpo de Ginny, hizo que todos se callaran.

-Basta, en vez de discutir debemos buscar la solución a esto porque no me puedo casar estando en el cuerpo de Ginny -dijo Fleur molesta -haber que polvos eran los que traían cada uno de ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron a Harry a Ginny y a Hermione.

-Nosotros traíamos polvos que hace que cambies de cara con la persona que estaba mas cerca de ti -dijo Ron con dejo de disculpa hacia Bill que se encontraba ahora en el cuerpo de Harry y hacia Fleur que ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de Ginny.

-Nosotras traíamos polvos que hacen que las personas que lo inhalaran adoptaran la apariencia de manos y pies de la persona que estuviera mas cerca -dijo Ginny que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Fleur.

-Nosotros traíamos polvos que hacen que la magia de los objetos no se vayan tan rápido -dijeron Fred (que esta en el cuerpo de Charly) y George (que esta en el cuerpo de Ron) a la vez.

-Entiendo que Fred y George traigan polvos mágicos para sus inventos pero porque ustedes traían esas clases de polvos -dijo la señora Weasley dirigiéndose hacia Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Hermione.

Los chicos y las chicas empezaron a balbucear ninguno de los dos bandos quería explicar que estaban en una guerra personal, entonces a Ginny se le ocurrió algo.

-Traíamos esos polvos por que Harry, Hermione y Ron iban a utilizar estos polvos en la misión que les encargo Dumblendore -mintió rápidamente Ginny.

Harry se quiso reír de lo que Ginny acababa de decir, esa pelirroja si que tenía imaginación para inventar.

-y en que parte de la misión lo iban a utilizar- dijo la señora Weasley pasando la mirada entre los cuatro.

-No se lo podemos decir ya que si no descubrirían de que va lo de Dumblendore y como ya les había dicho antes no se los puedo decir, ya que el no quería que lo supiesen -dijo Harry corroborando con la mentira que había dicho Ginny.

La señora Weasley les iba a decir algo pero Fleur se le adelanto.

-Eso ahora me interesa un reverendo rábano lo que yo quiero saber es como voy a volver a mi cuerpo para poder casarme -decía Fleur enojada por estar arruinándole el mejor día de su vida.

-Es probable que no puedan volver a su cuerpo en varios días ya que los polvos que llevaban los gemelos hacen que la magia de los objetos no se vallan tan rápido aunque nunca se a probado eso en humanos así que talvez se cuestión de horas -dijo el señor Weasley pensativo.

-Pero y entonces que vamos hacer- dijo Tonks que también había ido hacia donde ataban todos cuando había escuchado la explosión- Fleur ni Bill se van a poder casar mientras no vuelvan a sus cuerpos.

-Y solo faltan cuatro horas -decía Fleur con ganas de querer matar a quien se pusiera en su camino.

-Hay una forma de que se casen, aunque no vuelvan a sus cuerpos en varias horas o días- dijo entonces Fred.

-¿cual? -dijeron todos los presentes.

-Bueno si se dan cuenta esta es una boda mágica no Muggle así que los novios y los padrinos no firman en la misma ceremonia de bodas si no antes, y en privado, y el juez una vez que tiene los nombres y las firmas él lo acomoda en el acta y después de la ceremonia se lo entrega a los novios -dijo Fred sonriente.

-Y eso de que nos sirve -dijo George.

-Simple que cuando llegue el juez le pedimos que nos entregue la hoja donde van a firmar los novios y los padrinos y hacemos que Fleur y Bill firmen el acta, no creo que por haber cambiado de cuerpo aya cambiado sus firmas, y a la hora de la ceremonia hacemos que Harry que esta en el cuerpo de Bill y Ginny que esta en el cuerpo de Fleur vayan al altar y digan el si acepto -dijo Fred sonriente por la idea que se le había ocurrido.

-Claro eso podemos hacer, y saben para que los novios no queden fuera podemos poner a Harry y a Ginny en el acta como padrinos así Bill y Fleur que se encuentran en los cuerpos de Harry y Ginny puedan estar también en el altar porque después de todo los padrinos se quedan siempre muy cerca del altar -dijo George.

-Pero el problema es que Ginny es menor de edad, no puede ser madrina de la boda, así que Fleur que se encuentra en el cuerpo de nuestra hermana, no va a poder ser la madrina -dijo Ron que estaba en el cuerpo de Fred.

-Eso lo podemos solucionar -dijo Fleur interviniendo - cuando uno de los padrinos es menor de edad los padres firman al lado del menor, así el menor de edad si puede ser padrino de una boda, así que Molly y Artur solo tienen que poner su firma en el acta asiendo valida la firma de Ginny que es menor de edad.

-Si así los dos estaremos en el altar también -dijo Bill que estaba en el cuerpo de Harry dirigiéndose a Fleur que estaba en el cuerpo de Ginny.

-Entonces solo tenemos que vestir a los novios con los trajes de boda o más bien dicho a los cuerpos de los novios -dijo Tonks.

-Bien entonces manos a la obra -dijo la señora Weasley, que se voltio a ver a Harry y a Ginny que estaban en los cuerpos de Bill y Fleur.

Harry y Ginny retrocedieron instintivamente unos pasos, ninguno de los dos se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza que a los 17 y 16 años iban a tener que pasar por el altar, fuera su boda o no.

-Ni se atrevan a negarse a llevar nuestros cuerpos asta el altar y decir el si acepto porque ustedes tienen en parte la culpa que yo y Bill no estemos en nuestros cuerpos para casarnos -dijo Fleur señalan su cuerpo y el de Bill que ahora estaban ocupados por Ginny y por Harry.

-Pero… -empezaban a decir Harry y Ginny a la vez cuando todos les hicieron callar y se los llevaron a distintas partes de la casa para vestirlos y dejarlos listos para la boda.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL SEÑOR JUEZ POV<span>**

Me encontraba sentado en el sillón de mi despacho que tenia en mi casa estaba vistiendo mi traje de gala y revisando el papel del acta que me acababa de llegar del ministerio para que pudiera casar a un chico llamado Bill Weasley y a una señorita llamada Fleur Delacour, estaba apunto de escribir los nombres de los novios y de los padrinos en el acta y dejar los espacios para después colocar las firmas de los contrayentes cuando sentí tanto sueño que empecé a agachar la cabeza hacia el escritorio para dormir un poco, todos estos días no había podido dormir había habido mucho que hacer en la oficina y me había quedado trabajando asta tarde, así que no había dormido nada y para mi colmo tenia que ir a casar a dos personas este día, estaba dormitando cuando se abrió la puerta de mi despacho, era mi esposa que me decía que acababa de llegar una carta de parte del padre del tal Bill Weasley que este día se casaba, en la carta decía que se había cambiado de padrinos para la boda y en la carta me mandaban los nuevos nombres de los padrinos, mi esposa noto que estaba cansado así que me dijo que ella redactaría el acta con los nuevos nombres de los padrinos mientras yo me iba a descansar un rato a mi habitación, no hice queja alguna solo asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación y bien me eche en mi cama me quede dormido.

Estaba durmiendo tan placidamente en mi cama que no quería levantarme asta que me acorde que ese día tenia un matrimonio que celebrar, así que mire el reloj y me di cuenta que se me estaba haciendo muy tarde, rápidamente me levante y fui a mi oficina a recoger el acta de matrimonio, mi esposa no estaba seguramente había salido, no mire el acta solo lo metí en mi portafolio y Salí rumbo a la boda.

Cuando llegue me recibió el padre del novio que me hizo entrar a su casa, antes de entrar pude ver como ya estaban llegando casi todos los invitados, entre a la casa y el padre del novio me ofreció que tomara asiento, cuando me senté saque un papel donde firmaban los novios y los padrinos, para que después yo mediante magia lo trasladara hacia el acta de matrimonio, aquel papel se lo entregue al padre del novio que se lo dio a su hijo menor para que se lo llevara a los contrayentes, el padre del novio me empezó a platicar sobre la boda, yo no prestaba atención ya que aun tenia mucho sueño y cansancio, no se como fue que me di cuenta que el hijo menor ya había regresado con el papel firmado por los novios y los padrinos para que yo lo trasladara al acta, el padre y el hijo menor me dejaron solo para que yo hiciera mi trabajo, coloque las firmas en el acta, y después salí hacia el jardín y me dispuse a esperar a los novios para poder casarlos.

Estaba tan cansado que solo sentí que el novio ya estaba esperando a la novia en el altar, ni siquiera lo mire había visto suficientes novios para toda una vida como para volver a mirar a otro, sentí como después entraba la novia a la cual tampoco mire ya que estaba cansado de ver como las novias entraban hacia el altar.

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a mi y los padrinos al lado de los novios, empecé la ceremonia yo solo leía los requerimientos sin mirarlos, cuando estaba a punto de terminar me di cuenta que no había echado el hechizo al acta de matrimonio de aquella pareja, un hechizo que hacia que el acta no se pudiera romper con nada, ni se modificado, cuando iba echar el hechizo mire por primera vez a los novios y me di con la sorpresa que los novios eran Harry Potter y una pelirroja, y atrás de ellos vi a un chico pelirrojo y a una chica de cabello rubio, mire el acta y leí el nombre de Harry Potter al lado del de Ginny Weasley y el nombre de Bill Weasley al lado de Fleur Delacour. Pero acaso los que se iban a casar no eran Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, que hacia Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley vestidos de novios, mire el acta y leí que efectivamente los que se iban a casar eran Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, y los padrinos iban hacer Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, y como la ultima era menor de edad para se madrina los padres habían firmado al lado suyo, entonces se me paso por la cabeza algo, que seguramente mi esposa se había equivocado al redactar el acta así que sin que nadie viera saque mi varita y cambie la posición de los nombres y de las firmas, donde antes estaba los nombre de los novios que eran Bill y Fleur puse los nombres de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley y donde antes habían estado los nombres de estos dos últimos que era en la sección de los padrinos puse los nombres de Bill y Fleur, y los nombres de los padres de la novia y sus firmas las puse debajo del nombre de su hija, ya que era ahí donde se ponía los nombres de los padres cuando la novia era menor de edad para contraer matrimonio, así es que después de modificar el acta, eche el hechizo para que el acta ya no pudiera ser roto ni modificado, y me dispuse a leer las ultimas palabras de la ceremonia.

-Señor Harry Potter acepta casarse con la señorita Ginny Weasley -pregunte.

-Acepto -dijo este que estaba distraído al parecer no había prestado atención a la ceremonia ni siquiera a la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Señorita Ginny Weasley acepta casarse con el señor Harry Potter -pregunte a la novia.

-Acepto -dijo la novia que al parecer también había estado distraída toda la ceremonia.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer.

Cuando termine por decir esto último vi como los novios se miraron y abrieron sus ojos como platos y estaban con expresión sorprendida, como si no supieran que acababan de casarse.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HARRY POV<span>**

Me habían obligado a ponerme el traje de novio porque estaba en el cuerpo de Bill, yo lo iba a suplantar en el altar ya que este ahora se encontraba en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo.

El plan era ir al altar decir el si acepto como si fuera Bill, no se como el tiempo paso volando, en un momento yo esta mirándome en el espejo con el reflejo de Bill devolviéndome la mirada, y después estaba ya en el altar esperando a Fleur o mas bien dicho a Ginny quien era la que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Fleur, la vi entonces entrar por el pasillo y llegar asta donde yo estaba, el señor Delacour me entrego su mano o mas bien dicho la mano de su supuesta hija.

Ella y yo nos pusimos delante del juez al parecer el juez ni nos prestaba atención, el juez empezó a leer todos los requerimientos, pero al parecer los requerimientos eran muchos así que me aburrí y empecé a ver hacia otro lado para distraerme mientras acababa de hablar el juez, vi que mi cuerpo y el de Ginny que ahora estaba habitado por Bill y Fleur estaban al costado mió y de Ginny, seguí mirando alrededor asta que terminara el juez de hablar, sentía mi cuerpo pesado no estaba acostumbrado a estar en el cuerpo de Bill que debía pesar mas que el mió, pero de pronto empecé a sentir que se iba todo el peso de mi cuerpo al parecer ya me estaba acostumbrando a estar en el cuerpo de Bill, pero por estar distraído casi me pierdo la pregunta del juez, escuche como decía mi nombre preguntándome si me quería casar par lo cual yo dije acepto, después le pregunto lo mismo a Ginny que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Fleur, si se quería casar, a lo cual Ginny dijo acepto, pero cuando dijo Ginny acepto me di cuenta de algo, el juez no había dicho los nombres de Fleur y el de Bill que eran los que se estaban casando y a los que yo y Ginny estábamos representando en el altar, si no había dicho Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, entonces escuche la ultimas palabras del juez los declaro marido y mujer, en ese instante me voltee a ver a Ginny que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Fleur para preguntarle si había escuchado lo mismo que yo, cuando me voltee vi que Ginny ya no estaba en el cuerpo de Fleur si no en su propio cuerpo y estaba vestida de novia y por su expresión de sorprendida pude saber que yo también había regresado a mi cuerpo durante la ceremonia, ambos nos quedamos mirando, el juez había dicho nuestros nombres eso quería decir que nos había confundido con los novios pero que mas podía pensar si yo y Ginny estábamos vestidos así de novios, y si había pensado eso quería decir que….y si yo y Ginny habíamos dicho que si aceptábamos casarnos entonces …..¡acabábamos de casarnos por accidente!.


	13. Leyes Familiares

**CAPÍTULO 12: LEYES FAMILIARES**

Harry y Ginny se encontraban parados en el altar sin saber que hacer, Harry vio como todos los invitados se habían puesto de pie y aplaudían, pero todos tenían cara de estar confundidos, y Harry distinguía como mientras aplaudían se preguntaban internamente ¿Qué acaso no se iban a casar Fleur y Bill?, estaba asustado, acababa de casarse por accidente, entonces algunos invitados empezaron a recuperarse de la sorpresa de ver a Harry y a Ginny en el altar y de haberlos visto casarse, que empezaron a gritar ¡vivan los novios! y después alguien grito ¡beso, beso!, al escuchar Harry eso se le cayo el mundo a los pies, ósea no es que le molestara besar a Ginny después de todo habían sido novios y aun la quería pero besarla en altar enfrente de toda la familia Weasley era otra cosa y peor cuando todos pensaban que ellos voluntariamente se habían casado.

-Solo hagan caso, vamos despierten que están enfrente de todos -dijo Bill en susurros a Harry y a Ginny que seguían estupefactos por saber que se acababan de casar- no les va a pasar nada por darse un beso, después caminen hacia la madriguera diciendo que se van a ir a cambiar y que enseguida regresan para la fiesta, vamos háganlo.

Harry y Ginny se voltearon a la vez y se miraron, ambos vieron el miedo en los ojos del otro volvieron la mirada a los invitados que seguían diciendo ¡beso, beso!, se miraron otra vez y se acercaron poco a poco y se fundieron en un beso, todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir mas que antes, Harry y Ginny se separaron, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el pasillo, ninguno de los dos miraba a ninguno de los invitados solo se limitaron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la madriguera, cuando llegaron se soltaron la mano y caminaron a la sala de la casa, y esperaron que los demás también entraran a la casa, los primeros en llegar fueron Ron y Hermione seguidos de Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur y Charly.

-Donde están papá y mamá -dijo entonces Ron.

-Están hablando con el juez, para ver si puede cambiar los nombres y poner el acta como debería estar con los nombres de los verdaderos novios -dijo Charly.

-Pero porque volvimos a nuestros cuerpos si los polvos que traían Fred y George eran polvos que hacen que la magia no desaparezca tan rápido del objeto, no deberíamos de a ver vuelto tan pronto -dijo Fleur.

-Pero recuerda que esa clase de polvos solo se utiliza en objetos jamás lo han utilizado en humanos -dijo Remus.

-Creen que puedan cambiar el acta -dijo Fred preguntando a todos.

-No lo se…..-dijo Tonks- pero miren ahí vienen sus padres.

Los señores Weasley entraron a la sala ambos tenían cara de preocupación, todos tenían la vista fija en ellos, incluso Harry y Ginny que desde que habían entrado tenían clavada la mirada en el piso cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ya hablamos con el Juez y le preguntamos si un acta puede ser modificado después de la boda y nos dijo que a cada acta le echan siempre un hechizo irrompible, que hace que el acta no pueda ser modificado ni destruido, la única manera de anular el matrimonio al parecer es el divorcio- dijo el señor Weasley.

-Entonces que los divorcie ahora, y después que aga una nueva acta para Bill y Fleur -dijo Fred.

-No es tan fácil Fred un acta se solicita al Ministerio y con ellos los contrayentes deciden que día utilizan el acta, y solicitar un acta tarda un mínimo de un mes, así es que si Bill y Fleur tendrán que esperar un mes para poder casarse, y en cuanto a la anulación de un matrimonio tarda también un mes así que Harry y Ginny no se podrán divorciar asta dentro de un mes -dijo el señor Weasley, justo en ese momento se produjo un ruido en la sala, todos se voltearon a ver que era lo que había sonado y vieron a Harry y a Ginny en el suelo.

-¡Se desmayaron! -dijeron todos.

-Harry despierta -dijo Remus poniéndose al lado de nuestro protagonista.

-Ginny querida despierta -dijo la señora Weasley poniéndose al lado de su hija.

Entonces Harry y Ginny se empezaron a levantar y mientras se incorporaban se miraron y volvieron a desmayarse.

-Creo que mejor los separamos -dijo Remus cargando a Harry poniéndolo en uno de los sofás de la sala, Charly hizo lo mismo puso a Ginny en el sillón opuesto a donde se encontraba Harry.

Y tanto Remus y Charly aventaron un hechizo de reanimación a Harry y a Ginny, ambos volvieron a despertar y se sentaron cada uno en el sofá en el que se encontraban.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer -dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez con desesperación poniéndose de pie y yendo de un lado a otro como dos fieras enjauladas.

-No se desesperen encontraremos una solución -dijeron todos.

-Mejor nos apresuramos en encontrarla, porque los invitados están esperando que salgan los supuestos novios -dijo Fred mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín.

-Lo tengo -dijo George- la familia de Harry tiene privilegios en el ministerio, solo tiene que utilizarlos decir que se quiere divorciar de inmediato no creo que se nieguen después de todo Harry paga los sueldos de todos los funcionarios.

-Si eso podría funcionar -dijo Tonks pensativa.

-Entonces hagamos eso -dijo Ron.

-Tendríamos que llamar al administrador de la fortuna de Harry ya que el debe saber como utilizar estos privilegios -dijo Remus.

-Entonces llamémoslo -dijo Charly - tienes alguna forma de comunicarte con él aurita Harry.

-Si -dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá que antes había estado y sacando un celular que le había dado Frederish en caso de que lo necesitara, empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto y mientras le escribía le pregunto al señor Weasley cual era la dirección de la madriguera ya que toda la madriguera estaba con el hechizo fidelius, y solo el guardián de la casa lo sabia, cuando se la dio lo escribió en el mensaje de texto y se lo envió a Frederish.

Todos estaban mirando la chimenea esperando que Frederish aparezca, y al cabo de cinco minutos apareció por la chimenea.

-Buenas noches -dijo Frederish a todos los presentes, se voltio hacia Harry y le dijo- en que puedo ayudarlo señor.

-Frederish, necesitamos que ayudes a Harry a utilizar los privilegios que tiene en el ministerio para que se pueda divorciar en este momento -dijo Remus al ver que Harry no podía hablar.

-¿Divorciarse?, no sabia que estaba casado señor cuanto tiempo lleva -dijo Frederish en dirección a Harry.

-Unos 15 minutos lleva de casado con mi hermana - dijo Fred.

-15 minutos y ya se quiere divorciar -dijo Frederish.

Entonces Remus le empezó a contar todo lo sucedido a Frederish y explicándole lo que querían hacer.

-Ya veo -dijo Frederish sin expresión en la cara.

-Entonces que tiene que hacer Harry para que él y mi hermana se divorcien en este momento -dijo Charly.

-Si se tratara de otra persona el ministerio accedería pero si se trata de Harry Potter es distinto -dijo Frederish.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Harry que las palabras de Frederish le habían dado mala espina.

-Señor en todos los testamentos de su familia siempre a habido cláusulas, y en ellas se mencionan que el heredero en caso de contraer matrimonio no se podrá divorciar a menos que aya pasado desde su matrimonio un año y medio, sino toda su fortuna será decomisada y repartida a todo tipo de fundación o institución y se le quitara el apellido y a la esposa del heredero la llevaran a azcaban por un periodo de un año -dijo Frederish.

-queeeeeeeeeeeee -dijeron todos.

-Pero porque pusieron esas cláusulas -dijo Harry.

-A su familia nunca le gusto el escándalo por la posición que tenían, por eso pusieron esas cláusulas, además de otras -dijo Frederish.

-Cuales otras- dijo Harry poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Bueno vivir en la casa principal de su familia, dormir en la misma habitación, asistir a las reuniones sociales juntos, y otras actividades sociales -dijo Frederish con un dejo de disculpa.

-y si no queremos vivir en la casa principal y dormir juntos y asistir a reuniones sociales -dijeron Harry y Ginny.

-De las reuniones sociales se pueden salvar pero de lo demás no, verán la casa principal de los Potter esta embrujada y reconoce cuando el heredero de la familia contrae matrimonio y si en caso el heredero y su esposa no quieren ir a vivir a la casa principal ella misma activara unos hechizos que aran que ambos sean trasladados a ese lugar y lo mismo pasara si intentan dormir en habitaciones distintas la casa los embrujara y los trasladara a la habitación principal mas bien dicho no tienen de otra mas que ir a vivir a la casa principal- dijo Frederish.

-y que pasaba si los novios se querían ir de luna de miel al extranjero, la casa no los dejaba ir -dijo Hermione.

-Bueno el hechizo que hace que el heredero y su esposa sean trasladados a la casa principal se activa a la media noche así que los novios se iban de luna de miel y procuraban a ver cruzado la frontera antes de esa hora, así en el país que se encontraban la otra casa de la familia Potter se encargaba de trasladarlos a la residencia de ese país, no por algo la familia Potter tiene muchas residencias en el extranjero, el hechizo solo funciona por la noche así si el heredero y su esposa iban a un lugar lejano seguían viajando por el día- explico Frederish.

-¿por cuanto tiempo los hechizos de esa casa van a estar activados? -pregunto Hermione.

-durante un año y medio, donde quiera que estén llegada la media noche serán trasladados a la casa principal -dijo Frederish.

-queeee eso no, no puedo ser trasladado a la media noche a la casa principal porque si no como se supone que voy a…- Harry no termino de decir "como se supone entonces que voy a buscar los horcrux" ya que Ron y Hermione que se encontraban al lado suyo le dieron un pisotón en cada pie, y Harry casi grita de dolor pero lo reprimió al acordarse de que nadie sabia sobre los horcrux solo él, Hermione y Ron.

-¿Cómo se supone que vas hacer que? -dijo Remus preguntando a Harry con suspicacia, después de ver como Ron y Hermione le habían dado un pisotón.

-de cómo se supone que voy a tener una vida normal, eso es lo que iba a decir que otra cosa pude haber dicho -dijo Harry mintiendo rápidamente, pero por la mirada de Remus supo que no se lo había tragado, así que solo volteo la mirada a otro lado.

-Entonces no va a ver de otra Harry y Ginny van tener que seguir casados durante un año y medio -dijo Bill dirigiéndose a Frederish.

-si solo después se podrán divorciar -dijo Frederish- pero si gustan puedo ir preparando los papeles de divorcio para que estén listos cuando se vayan a divorciar solo necesito saber porque medio se casaron por bienes gananciales o por bienes por separado.

-Yo y Bill nos íbamos a casar por bienes gananciales así que supongo que el acta donde figura que Harry y Ginny están casados figura como bienes gananciales -dijo Fleur.

-En ese caso le daré una lista de todos sus bienes, empresas y cuentas bancarias para que usted y la señora decidan con que se van a quedar cada uno- dijo Frederish dirigiéndose a Harry.

-espere quiere decir que Ginny se va a quedar con una parte de la herencia de Harry -dijo George a Frederish.

-si, ya que si se casaron por bienes gananciales entonces al divorciarse a señora Ginny le toca la mitad de todo -dijo Frederish.

-Espera pensé que según las cláusulas no podía yo mismo ceder ninguna de las propiedades a nadie solo a cambio de dinero -dijo Harry a Frederish.

-Hay excepciones señor como en caso de divorcio -dijo Frederish.

-entonces puedo ceder mis bienes en caso de divorcio- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, ya que a él no le interesaba el dinero y si había una forma de librarse de todo su dinero porque no hacerlo ya que tenia la oportunidad.

-Si, si puede deshacerse de él, por que la pregunta -dijo Frederish.

Pero Harry no contesto solo le sonrió, y Ginny supo con esa sonrisa que tenía Harry que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al pelinegro.

-Ni siquiera pienses en dejarme todo porque no lo voy a aceptar -dijo Ginny mirando con el ceño fruncido a Harry.

-¿Por qué no?, mira que podrías ser millonaria y no tendrías que preocuparte por el dinero en tu vida -dijo Harry a Ginny con una brillante sonrisa y con una voz de quererla persuadir.

-No gracias prefiero seguir divirtiéndome mirando como sufres por tener tanto dinero -dijo Ginny.

-Malvada -dijo Harry.

-Nunca dije que fuera buena -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Entonces yo que voy a ganar con todo esto -dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Vas a ganar por u año y medio una bella esposa -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-De verdad donde esta -dijo Harry mirando a todos lados fingiendo buscar a alguien, pero se tuvo que agachar cuando Ginny le lanzo un cojín por lo que acababa de decir, todos sonrieron al ver la escena.

-Creo que este matrimonio va a ser muy divertido - dijeron los gemelos a lo que todos asintieron.

-oigan no se olviden que hay invitados esperando, es mejor que estos dos se cambien y vuelvan a la boda y finjan que si se casaron -dijo Charly que acababa de asomarse por la ventana.

-Tienes razón, niños a cambiarse -dijo la señora Weasley en dirección a Harry y a Ginny que al parecer habían iniciado una guerra de cojines, y al oír lo que la señora Weasley acababa de decir pararon pero pusieron cara de muy pocos amigos.

-No nos miren así que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que hayan estado jugando con polvos que no deben -dijo Bill.

-Ron y Hermione ayuden a que se cambien Harry y Ginny- dijo el señor Weasley.

Los cuatro emprendieron el camino por las escaleras, al oír al señor Weasley.

Una vez que se hubieron cambiado de trajes, Harry con el traje que iba utilizar para la fiesta desde un principio antes que sucediera todo y Ginny con el vestido que Fleur iba a utilizar para la fiesta de su boda, bajaron a la sala otra vez donde les dijeron que a las 11:30 vendrían por ellos Frederish para llevarlos a la casa principal de los Potter, pero en lo que quedaba de tiempo para que vinieran por ellos saldrían a la fiesta y fingirían que si se habían casado por voluntad propia, así que no les quedo otra que salir a la fiesta dieron los agradecimientos por asistir a la boda bailaron la pieza que todos los recién casados bailan, y después se tomaron varias fotos con los invitados, también partiendo la torta, en una parte de la boda no pelearon y se unieron y fue cuando Ginny tenia que lanzar el bouquet, Harry le indico mas o menos por donde estaba la persona que querían que se llevara el Bouquet, así Ginny lanzo el Bouquet y este cayo en manos de la profesora Minerva McGonagall, por lo cual hubo muchas risitas de algunas persona, la profesora los miro pero Harry y Ginny pusieron caras de inocentes.

La fiesta continuo, varios estaban en bailando en la pista, Hermione y Ginny estaban en una mesa apartada conversando, volvían a estar molestas con Harry y con Ron al parecer volvían a acordarse de que estaban enojadas con los chicos, Harry sabia que Ginny aun pensaba que la había engañado con Shara.

Harry estaba caminando con una copa en la mano después de haber brindado con varias personas a las cuales algunas no conocía, caminaba esquivando a las personas dirigiéndose a la mesa que estaba Ron esperándole junto con Remus, pero entonces alguien dijo su nombre por lo cual volteo a ver quien lo llamaba, y se sorprendió a ver que era Cho Chang la que lo había llamado.

-Hola Harry -dijo ella.

-Hola Cho no te había visto -dijo Harry.

-Bueno con tantos invitados no te culpo -dijo ella sonriéndole de una forma coqueta -hay pero que descuidada soy no te eh felicitado por tu matrimonio- dijo Cho abrazándolo de repente y dándole un beso en la mejilla, y Harry no supo si se había imaginado o no pero ese abrazo y beso no eran de muy amigos era algo mas.

-esto gracias -dijo Harry, le iba a decir a Cho que tenia que irse que Remus y Ron lo estaban esperando cuando Cho le dijo que por lo menos le permitiera una pieza de baile, entonces sintió como Cho lo jalaba a la pista de baile, y para su mala suerte era una pieza lenta por lo cual ella le puso los brazos por el cuello, Harry no sabia que hacer, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba por uno de sus brazos y lo apartaba de Cho.

Harry se fijo que era Ginny la que lo había jalado y lo había alejado de Cho.

-Lo siento Chang pero esta pieza la había apartado para bailar con mi marido -dijo Ginny resaltando la palabra marido a Cho, la cual la miro con cara de pocos amigos- así que si me disculpas me lo llevo al centro de la pista.

Cho no tubo de otra que alejarse de Harry claro no sin antes plantarle a Harry un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de los labios de él, Ginny entonces volvió a jalar a Harry otra vez hacia ella y lo llevo al centro de la pista, ella hizo que Harry le pusiera las manos en su cintura y después ella puso los suyos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Por lo visto ni frente a todos puedes evitar ponerme los cuernos -dijo Ginny en dirección a Harry.

-Yo no te puse los cuernos, ella se acerco nada mas a saludar, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú lo interpretes mal todo -dijo Harry a la defensiva.

-Yo interpretar mal, por si no lo sabes ella te esta mirando en este momento o mas bien dicho te esta devorando con la mirada al parecer ni siquiera respeta a los casados -dijo Ginny molesta.

-Mientras yo no la este mirando no se cual pueda ser el problema -dijo Harry empezando a molestarse.

-Mientras no la estés mirando, no me hagas reír yo vi como se te movió el tapete cuando la viste -dijo Ginny- estoy segura que te importa mucho lo que ella este pensando de ti en este momento.

-Pues para tú información no me importa lo que piense de mí, hace tiempo que me dejo de importar- dijo Harry.

-Compruébalo -dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Harry.

-bésame en frente ella -dijo Ginny.

-Estas loca toda tu familia esta aquí, como se te ocurre que voy a besarte en frente de todos -dijo Harry sofocado.

-Entonces si te importa lo que ella piense -dijo Ginny molesta.

-Ya te dije que no -dijo Harry pero vio como Ginny ponía cara de escepticismo- esta bien lo haré.

Entonces miro a todos lados y vio que nadie de la familia Weasley andaba cerca así que se acerco lentamente a Ginny, rozó sus labios, y empezó mordiendo su labio inferior para después seguir con el superior, pero no profundizaba, no quería, aun seguía un poco molesto porque Ginny aun pensaba que el la había engañado con Shara.

-Así no -entonces dijo Ginny con un susurro mientras el la besaba lentamente- es mejor así- y entonces Harry sintió como Ginny profundizaba el beso, sintió como ella se apoderaba de sus labios y lo acercaba mas a ella como si eso fuera posible cuando estaban tan juntos, sintió como su molestia de saber que Ginny pensaba que la había engañado con Shara quedaba reducido a polvo, el le devolvió el beso también con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente, pero entonces el aire empezó a faltar así es que empezaron a separarse lentamente, se miraron ambos estaban agitados, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar solo se miraron, entonces sintieron que alguien los llamaba por sus nombres, se voltearon y vieron que Remus se les estaba acercando.

-Chicos Frederish ya llego con el coche que los trasladara a la casa principal, así que mejor me acompañan- dijo Remus acogiéndolos por los brazos a ambos y llevándolos hacia donde se encontraban todos los Weasley, Hermione, Fleur y Tonks.

Entonces vieron como el Señor Weasley se aclaraba la garganta y decía sonorus, el hechizo que amplificaba la voz.

-Queridos invitados es hora de despedir a los novios -dijo entonces el Señor Weasley a lo que todos aplaudieron, y empezaron a formar una especie de camino por donde tendrían que caminar Harry y Ginny.

Todos los Weasley los abrazaron y también Hermione, Tonks, Fleur y por ultimo Remus que le susurro a Harry que mañana irían a visitarlos a la casa principal.

Harry y Ginny empezaron a caminar en dirección al coche que Frederish había traído para que Ginny y él se trasladaran a la casa principal, distinguió que el coche era una limosina adornada con flores blancas, mientras él y Ginny caminaban les empezaron a tirar arroz los invitados, cuando llegaron a la entrada del coche todos aplaudieron y entonces Harry ayudo a Ginny a entrar en la limosina para después él también entrar, un elfo cerro la puerta tras de él, sintió como después el carro se ponía en marcha, se acerco junto con Ginny a la ventana y los dos vieron como poco a poco se alejaban de la madriguera aun ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, cuando ya no distinguía a la madriguera ambos se miraron y ambos vieron en los ojos del otro el miedo a no saber que es lo que pasaría en ese año y medio que tendrían que estar casados, entonces ambos se limitaron a ver a través de los cristales de la limosina sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos y viendo como en ese momento gobernaba la noche.


	14. Intermedio

**CAPÍTULO 12 1/2: Intermedio**

Había pasado ya alrededor de 30 a 40 minutos calculaba Harry desde que se habían despedido de todos sus amigos, ahora él se encontraba con Ginny dirigiéndose a la casa principal de los Potter, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra desde que habían salido de la madriguera, y Harry en ese momento lo prefería así ya que se encontraba nervioso de tan solo imaginar que aquella noche seria la primera vez que dormiría junto a una chica, eso lo ponía nervioso, él se encontraba mirando por uno de los vidrios de la limosina y Ginny por la luna opuesta por la que él estaba mirando.

_(Harry pensamientos)_

_-porque habrán tenido que poner esas cláusulas, en especial ahora que estoy peleado con Ginny, si es que no lo estuviéramos sería diferente, aunque creo que es mejor que estemos peleados ahora que estamos casados porque uff no al día siguiente me podría dar un beso y podríamos estar en la habitación y eso nos podría llevar a….., pero que demonios estoy pensando eso no puede pasar entre nosotros, no pudo traicionar la confianza de los Weasley, será mejor que deje de pensar en lo que puede ocurrir o no porque me estoy sonrojando y no quiero que me pregunte que me pasa._

_(Ginny pensamientos)_

_-hay Ginny en menudo lió acabas de meterte, por andar peleando con Harry y tu querido hermano te acabas de casar accidentalmente, aunque eso a servido para que Cho sepa que no debe acercarse a Harry, aunque al parecer eso no la a detenido, porque sino no le hubiera estado coqueteando aiiiiii, ojala se tropiece y caiga en un charco para que aprenda a no meterse con mi marido, si eso es lo que ahora viene a ser Harry ahora que estamos casados uy no me había dado cuenta que lo estoy mirando, será mejor que aga como si estuviera mirando por los cristales del carro no quiero que crea que ya lo perdone por haberme traicionado con esa chica del verano, de la que por cierto aun no se su nombre, ay si no me hubiera traicionado seria distinto quizás ahora estaríamos disfrutando de estar juntos ya que nos separamos por culpa de Voldemort, bueno eso es lo que él me dijo pero ya no se, tengo dudas, después de enterarme de la chica del verano, hay como la odio aunque no la conozco porque si no se hubiera metido entre Harry y yo en este momento estaría en los brazos de él, besándolo y acariciando su rostro, sus manos su pecho ahiiiiiiii, no puede ser otra vez lo estoy mirando y es que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta verlo e imaginar que solo es mió, si supiera cuanto lo deseo, uf que ando pensando aunque no me sorprende mis pensamientos desde que tuve sus labios entre los míos quise tenerlo todo con él, solo que cada vez que se lo insinuaba cambiaba de tema o me alejaba un poco de él, no se si es porque es tan inocente de darse cuenta de que es lo que __quería o por pensamientos como "no debo traicionar la confianza de mi mejor amigo o de de toda la familia Weasley", porque siempre a de pensar en los demás y no en él mismo, como quisiera estar con él, pero no tenia que meterse Voldemort y la chica del verano entre nosotros, después que estaba feliz de que Harry se fijara en mi, después de esperarlo años, bueno Voldemort no sabe que se metió entre Harry y yo pero esa chica si y debe estar feliz por haberse dado cuenta que consiguió separarnos y es lo que mas me da rabia…. Ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

(Harry pensamientos)

_Creo que acabo de ver a Ginny mirándome pero no estoy seguro, aunque lo mas seguro es que aya sido mi imaginación por estar pensando en ella, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella como quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos pero se que no puedo si Voldemort se llega a enterar le puede hacer daño y no quiero eso, ahora creo que es mejor que sigamos así peleados así talvez ella rehace su vida y es feliz junto a alguien, ya que aunque me muera de los celos al verla con otro se que será lo mejor, a mi lado no le espera nada mas que la muerte, pero aquí estoy tan egoísta deseando besarla, sabiendo que no es correcto._

_(Ginny pensamientos)_

_Como quisiera tener a la chica que estuvo en el verano con Harry para que sepa quien es Ginebra Weasley, le daría una lección para que aprenda a no meterse con mi Harry, porque es mió, y mas ahora que es mi esposo , así que ella se puede ir buscando otro porque este ya esta apartado solo para mi, ahiiiiii como odio a esa chica de tan solo imaginarla riéndose de habérmelo quitado durante el verano y de imaginar que debe estar feliz por haber conseguido hacer que yo y Harry nos peleemos y por haberle dejado libre el camino para que ….., espera Ginny le dejaste el camino libre para que te lo quite, hay pero que demonios estoy haciendo le estoy limpiando el camino prácticamente para que se quede con Harry como no me di cuenta antes, a no, no espere años a Harry para ahora dejar que alguien me lo quiete, no, no me lo va a quitar, bien Ginny esta decidido hora de parar la guerra con Harry y hora de reconciliarte con él, si porque no te lo va a quitar esa chica, bien así se habla Ginebra, pero ahora como ago ahora para amistarme con él no le puedo decir "te perdono por tu traición" porque se va enojar mas porque según él no me traiciono, bueno lo mejor será sacar el tema, ahora que estamos solos, haber con que me sale, según eso procedo porque aunque sea el amor de mi vida tampoco me voy a lanzar a sus pies, porque si me fue infiel me puede volver a ser infiel, será mejor que antes que piense en una reconciliación mejor averigüe no quiero sufrir otra decepción, además como dicen algunos es mejor sufrir una vez que mil veces mas, si pero si me confiesa que me fue infiel, creo que será mejor que me vaya olvidando de él aunque eso me duela._

-Que significa ella en tu vida -pregunto entonces Ginny a Harry volteándose a verlo.

-ya te dije que Cho no significa nada para mi -dijo Harry un poco molesto es que acaso Ginny no entendía que ya no le gustaba Cho.

-no te estoy preguntando por Cho Chang, sino por la chica del verano -dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

-a te referías a Shara-dijo Harry.

-A con que así se llama- dijo Ginny tratando de controlar su enojo al saber por fin como se llamaba la chica la cual ella pensaba que le había quitado a Harry durante el verano- me vas a contar sobre ella o es que tengo que esperar a ver si me encuentro algún día con ella para que ella misma me lo cuente.

-Porque ahora quieres saber sobre ella- dijo Harry preguntándose porque ahora Ginny había cambiado de idea y quería ahora escucharlo, aunque le preocupaba eso porque si el le contaba quien era Shara había la posibilidad de que le creyera y si eso pasaba podrían reconciliarse y ahora no podía ser porque se encontraba nervioso por la primera noche que dormiría con ella y sabiendo que podrían llegar en la noche a algo mas que un simple beso lo inquietaba aunque también talvez ella solo querría hacer las paces con él.

-No quiero seguir peleada contigo -dijo Ginny con una voz que había sonado entre calmada y triste por estar así con Harry.

Harry no sabia que hacer si le decía quien era Shara talvez se reconciliaban y si eso pasaba talvez volvían a estar juntos como antes y eso le inquietaba si Voldemort se enteraba , pero verla con esa cara de querer fingir calma cuando él sabia porque la conocía bien que estaba triste por aquella situación, talvez si le mentía y le decía que había tenido que ver con Shara ella se alejaba, y así Voldemort al ver que no estaba junto a él, no le hacia daño, pero cuando le iba mentir se acordó acaso en el verano no había leído el libro de su padre para reconciliarse con ella, acaso no había vuelto a la madriguera dispuesto a volver con ella , acaso no se había dado cuenta que a esas alturas Voldemort ya sabría enterado que había tenido un romance con ella por medio de Draco y Snape, y él estaba ahí haciendo el tonto queriendo protegerla de algo que ya había sido revelado a su peor enemigo, tenia la oportunidad de amistarse con ella, así es que lo decidió.

-Ginny, Shara es como una hermana para mi, la conocí cuando era pequeño y nos hicimos amigos, hermanos par ser mas exactos por que ella era como yo no tenia padres vivía solo con su abuela talvez por eso es que éramos muy unidos, cuando su abuela murió ella se fue a vivir con unos familiares y no la volví a ver hasta ahora, no te niego que nos abrazamos ni que en el verano ella me fue a visitar casi todos los días, pero te juro que no paso nada, además nunca tampoco hemos tenido nada siempre hemos sido solo amigos , hermanos -dijo Harry esperando ahora ver la reacción de Ginny, le creería o lo mandaría volar al espacio.

Ginny estaba sorprendida desde que había llagado Harry a la madriguera le había hecho la vida de cuadritos por nada, él nunca la había traicionado, ella era la que lo había malinterpretado todo, ahora no sabia con que cara mirarlo, no sabia que decirle, pero entonces supo que había algo mas que las palabras para pedirle disculpas por haber desconfiado de él.

Harry miraba a Ginny esperando aun su reacción estaba nervioso, ella no decía nada acaso no le había creído, entonces cuando menos se lo esperaba ella se levanto del asiento en el que se encontraba fue hacia él se sentó a su lado y lo comenzó a besar.

Harry estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Ginny, había esperado que primero le dijera algo, pero simplemente lo había besado aunque pensó que eso estaba mucho mejor, le gustaba sus besos , sintió como ella lo acariciaba, entonces sintió como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por su columna cuando ella dejo de estar sentada al lado de el para sentarse en sus piernas y seguir besándolo, el tenia sus manos sobre su cintura, y sentía como ella lo acariciaba por su rostro y bajaba asta su cuello y le sacaba la corbata, le desabotonaba los botones de su saco y después los primeros botones de su camisa le abría un poco su camisa para después dejar de besar sus labios y empezar a besar su cuello, Harry sentía como una oleada de calor lo cubría pero por mas que sabia que no debía estar ocurriendo eso , no podía detenerla le encantaba que le besara el cuello, entonces sintió como ella le desabotonaba todo la camisa y lo empezó a besar otra vez en los labios y sus manos lo acariciaban desde su cintura asta su cuello, él la abrazo mas fuerte y la acero mas a él como si fuera posible estar mas cerca.

-Señor Potter acabamos de llegar a la casa principal de su familia - oyeron ambos la voz del elfo, y ambos dieron el brinco del asiento de la limosina, sonrojados, ambos empezaron a buscar el lugar de donde provenía la voz, un pequeño parlante estaba al lado del asiento de la limosina.

-Señor si me ha oído aplaste el botón del pequeño parlante para comunicármelo- dijo otra vez el elfo.

Harry se acerco al pequeño parlante casi diminuto, y aplasto el botón que tenia.

-Si te eh oído esto…mmm…disculpa cual es tu nombre -dijo Harry, pero la voz le había salido ronca debido a lo que acababa de suceder entre él y Ginny.

-Mi nombre es Azibo, señor Potter -dijo el elfo- la contraseña para entrar a la casa Potter es "amos nuevos vida nueva" piense esta frase cuando vea que cruzamos los terrenos de la casa Potter para que la casa los deje pasar.

-Gracias por avisarnos Azibo -dijo Harry volviendo a aplastar el botón del pequeño parlante, y apagándolo.

Entonces se percato que Ginny se arreglaba en ese momento su vestido de bodas que al parecer estaba un poco desordenado, Harry se percato entonces que también el necesitaba arreglarse ya que tenia el saco y la camisa desabotonada.

Mientras se arreglaba vislumbro una luz seguramente ese debía ser la entrada a la casa Potter así que empezó a pensar la frase que le había dicho Azibo, entonces vislumbro por los cristales de la limosina que estaban pasando por el césped y que después pasaban por lo que parecía ser un puente, vio que debajo del puente había un lago enorme que al parecer sus aguas se elevaban `por el aire formando figuras, aunque no pudo distinguir que figuras eran ya que era de noche después del puente seguía mas césped, entonces sintió que Ginny se puso a su lado.

-Nervioso por llegar a la casa que fue alguna vez de tus padres -le susurro Ginny al oído.

-La verdad un poco- dijo Harry aunque sabia que la mayor parte de sus nervios se debía a la cercanía de Ginny.

-Tranquilo todo va a estar bien -dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos y después se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso.

Harry se sonrojo la miro a los ojos y vio que en los ojos de ella había un brillo muy especial, Harry no supo porque pero le dio él también un pequeño beso, y le sonrió, sentía una felicidad que no se podía describir era algo diferente a otras veces cuando se había sentido feliz, talvez la razón era que ahora esa felicidad la compartía con Ginny, pronto el carro se detuvo y pudo oír como Azibo bajaba de la limosina y poco después le habría la puerta de la limosina a él y a Ginny.

Harry bajo del coche y le tendió la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a bajar del coche ya que su enorme vestido le impedía un poco moverse, cuando ya los dos estaban fuera del coche Azibo les dio las buenas noches, ellos también se las dieron y empezaron a subir cogidos de la mano una pequeña escalera que estaba al pie de la casa Potter.

Mientras subía Harry la escalera pudo ver que la casa Potter era una enorme mansión, aunque no se podía distinguir bien desde el ángulo en el que estaba, pero pudo ver que era una casa muy lujosa, él y Ginny llegaron a unas enormes puertas que se empezaron a abrir para dejarles paso para que entren, Harry echo una ojeada a Ginny y vio que ella también lo miraba ambos se sonrieron y se adentraron a la casa sin saber con que se encontrarían aya adentro , solo sabían que lo que sea ellos dos lo enfrentarían juntos.


	15. La Casa Principal Potter

**CAPÍTULO 13:****La Casa Principal Potter**

Harry y Ginny se adentraron a la casa y vieron alrededor de quince elfos que estaban colocados en fila, los elfos le sonreían a él y a Ginny, y después les hicieron una reverencia, Harry pudo distinguir que entre los elfos se encontraba la elfa que en el verano lo había ayudado a comprar ingredientes de pociones, la elfa cuyo nombre era Nana.

-Amos que bueno que hayan llegado hace tiempo que no teníamos el gusto de ver a nadie de la familia Potter, bienvenidos sean -dijeron todos los elfos a la vez.

-Esto gracias por recibirnos -dijo Harry un poco cohibido, por el recibimiento.

-Si muchas gracias -se apresuro a decir Ginny un poco sonrojada.

-El gusto es nuestro -volvieron a decir los elfos.

-Su equipaje y el de la ama ya están en su habitación, amo Harry - dijo nana.

-Gracias -dijo Harry sonrojándose al recordar que aquella noche dormiría junto a Ginny, y al parecer Ginny también lo había recordado por que se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba por la bienvenida que les habían dado los elfos.

-Nos retiramos amo, y nuestras felicidades por su matrimonio, será un gusto servir a nuestra nueva ama, si nos necesita solo llámenos, buenas noches -dijo nana.

-Buenas noches -dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez, y entonces los elfos desaparecieron, dejándolos solos.

-Vaya que esta casa es muy grande -dijo Ginny mirando alrededor.

-si tienes razón- dijo Harry que también estaba mirando a su alrededor.

-Donde estamos creo que es el recibidor -dijo Ginny- la sala creo que esta aya entrando por esas puertas -señalo Ginny.

Harry se volteo, para ver donde señalaba Ginny, y los dos caminaron hacia las puertas que ahí estaban y entraron. Harry se quedo sorprendido de lo lujoso que era la estancia , las paredes eran de color blanco crema, tenían en las paredes unos diseños que se veían que eran antiguaos aunque para la casa en la que estaban le quedaban de maravilla, en algunas paredes los diseños tenían incrustaciones de oro y algunas piedras preciosas, las ventanas tenían cortinas de color rojo oscuro bordados con hilos de oro, las cortinas estaban recogidas por un listón, y en el medio de las cortinas rojas caía una cortina de color blanco que también estaba bordada con hilos de oro.

La sala tenia sofás y mesas muy lujosas que a simple vista dejaban a cualquiera impactado, las mesas tenían floreros, las flores de todos los costados eran flores que parecían vivas opero si te acercabas te dabas cuenta que eran flores de cristal, las únicas flores vivas eran las que estaban en la mesa del centro de la sala , había en la sala una chimenea y en el muro de la chimenea había algunas fotos en pequeños cuadros, y atrás de los pequeños cuadros unos pequeños maseteros con pequeños árboles en miniatura y arriba de esos pequeños cuadros Harry vio un enorme marco que estaba en la pared al parecer era la foto mas importante, se fijo bien en la foto y se quedo helado , la foto del enorme marco mostraba a sus padres, James y Lily Potter.

Sus padres en aquella foto estaban sonriendo, ellos estaban vestidos con trajes de gala, su madre estaba con un vestido dorado con diseños de flores , su cabello estaba suelto en unas ondas y en su cabello llevaba un adorno de una flor con el mismo diseño que el de su vestido y Harry se percato que en sus brazos estaba un pequeño bebe en unas colchas blancas, seguramente era él cuando era pequeño, su padre estaba al lado de su madre y de él, los estaba abrazando a ambos , él estaba con un traje de color azul oscuro, elegante al igual que su madre.

Ginny se percato que Harry había dejado de mirar alrededor y se había quedado mirando la fotografía que había encima de la chimenea, y entonces miro la fotografía y supo entonces porque la fotografía había captado tanto la atención de Harry, entonces Harry dejo de mirar la fotografía y se volteo a verla a ella, Ginny pensó que seguramente Harry estaría un poco triste después de mirar la fotografía de sus padres pero se equivocaba, ya que el volteo con una sonrisa y al contrario se acerco a ella y le planto un pequeño beso, y después se separo de ella y le siguió sonriendo.

-Estas bien- le pregunto ella.

-Si, mirar esta foto de mis padres me hace comprender que fueron muy felices cuando estuvieron con vida -dijo Harry- pese a la guerra que en ese tiempo había.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Ginny que también miraba ahora la fotografía.

-Perdóname debes estar cansada seguramente, y yo aquí viendo fotografías, será mejor que busquemos en que parte de la casa nos han mando a dormir- dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes no estoy tan cansada, pero será mejor que busquemos donde queda nuestra habitación porque con lo enorme que es esta casa nos va a tomar bastante tiempo encontrarla.

Entonces ambos se giraron y salieron de la sala volvieron a pasar por el recibidor y subieron por las escaleras que allí habían. Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras vieron que el segundo piso de la casa tenia muchos pasadillos y que tenían muchos cuartos.

-Uf vaya que nos va a tomar mucho tiempo encontrar nuestra habitación - dijo Ginny mirando la cantidad de cuartos que les ofrecía aquella casa,

-Si tienes toda la razón -dijo Harry -será mejor que empecemos a buscar, porque con la cantidad de habitaciones que hay nos va a llegar la mañana antes de que la encontremos.

Así que los dos empezaron a abrir las puertas de las habitaciones y para saber si eran de ellos buscaban en los armarios, ya que si había ahí maletas era entonces la habitación en la que se iban a quedar, pero en todas las habitaciones que entraban todas eran muy parecidas y lujosas pero nada de encontrar ellos sus maletas.

-tal vez si revisamos por el pasadillo de ahí-dijo Harry señalando el pasadillo que estaba a la izquierda de los dos.

-Creo que esos ya los revisamos -dijo Ginny- hay no ahora como vamos a saber si los hemos revisado.

-Creo que debimos marcar las puertas de las estancias donde ya habíamos entrado- dijo Harry.

-si tienes razón, bueno no tenemos de otra mas que quedarnos en cualquiera de las habitaciones ya mañana les preguntamos a los elfos cual era la nuestra -dijo Ginny.

-Si tienes razón, aunque te recuerdas por que pasillo se sale hacia las escaleras que te llevan al recibidor y a la sala, porque con tantos pasadillos yo ya no lo recuerdo -dijo Harry mirando alrededor.

-Ahora que lo dices yo tampoco lo recuerdo, vaya nunca me imagine perderme dentro de una casa, creo que para recorrer esta casa vamos a necesitar un mapa -dijo Ginny que miraba ahora alrededor intentando recordar por donde habían subido- bueno ya mañana lo descubriremos.

-que te parece si nos quedamos en esta -señalo la pelirroja a la habitación que estaba mas cerca de Harry.

-Bueno si esa es la que quieres -dijo Harry.

Entonces ambos se acercaron a la habitación, Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación, estaban por entrar a la habitación cuando se vieron rodeados por una luz, y después sintieron como eran jalados por aquella luz y eran trasladados hacia otro lugar.

Entonces sintieron como aquella luz desaparecía y caían, y entonces se dieron de bruces contra una enorme cama matrimonial.

-Creo que la casa acaba de trasladarnos -dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Ya debe ser medianoche, por eso nos a traslado, vaya que sucedió lo que dijo Frederish, sobre que la casa traslado a los nuevos amos de donde quiera que estén hacia la habitación principal- dijo Harry que también se estaba levantado de la cama- aunque por lo menos ahora sabemos que esta es nuestra habitación, nuestras maletas deben estar por aquí.

Entonces Ginny miro alrededor del la habitación y vio un enorme armario se dirigió ahí y abrió la puerta del armario, ahí se encontraba una pequeña maleta.

-Solo hay una maleta -dijo Ginny cogiendo la maleta y sacándola del armario.

-Debe ser la tuya porque aquí esta mi baúl -dijo Harry que estaba parado al pie de la cama junto a su baúl.

-Bueno será mejor que nos cambiemos, porque no creo que sea muy cómodo dormir con los trajes que estamos -dijo Ginny- creo que esa puerta es la del baño, me cambiare ahí -dijo Ginny.

-Bueno entonces yo me cambiare aquí - dijo Harry abriendo su baúl y buscando su pijama, mientras veía como Ginny se metía en el baño.

Harry distinguió un paquete que estaba en su baúl lo saco, y en el paquete había una nota, era de Frederish.

**Señor su padre antes de morir me**

**dejo este paquete para que se lo**

**diera el día que se casara, si en**

**caso él no se lo podía dar.**

**Frederish**

Harry abrió el paquete y en el había una pijama era de color azul fierro, y la bata que venia junto a ella era plateada, había una nota junto a ella.

**Bueno mi querido hijo no creo que**

**a estas alturas necesites que te**

**diga que es lo que tienes que hacer**

**con tu esposa en tu luna de miel,**

**ya tu debes saber que hacer, o sea**

**eres mi hijo, aunque quien sabe**

**porque tienes también los genes de**

**tu madre, en fin suerte en tu**

**matrimonio, y muchas felicidades**

**tu padre**

**James Potter**

Harry sonrió, al parecer su padre había tenido el carácter de un niño asta el final, guardo la nota en su baúl, y se cambio de ropa, se puso la bata y se acerco aun enorme espejo que tenia la habitación se miro y vio su reflejo, al parecer su padre había acertado en lo de la pijama por que se veía muy bien dentro de la prenda, vio también que en ese momento no tenia sus lentes se los había quitado para la fiesta y no se los había puesto ya que se había echado un hechizo a los ojos para que pudiera ver bien sin la necesidad de sus anteojos, el hechizo lo había aprendido gracias a Aydan, que era el que ahora le estaba enseñando todo tipo de hechizos.

Ginny había entrado en el baño, abrío la pequeña maleta y vio algunas notas, así que antes de cambiarse las leyó.

**Ginny no sabia si en el camino a la casa de los Potter te ibas a**

**reconciliar con Harry así que por si las dudas ayude a Tonks y a Fleur a preparar tu maleta.**

**Hermione**

_Bueno Ginny no soy ciega para no darme cuenta que entre tu y Harry había algo así que te preparamos junto con las chicas un trajecito especial para tu noche de luna de miel, disfrútalo, en tu maleta encontraras una botellita es para las ojeras ya sabrás tu cuando lo habrás de utilizar._

_Tonks_

**Ginny futura cuñada te regalo el traje de bodas que iba a utilizar en mi luna de miel, ya que creo que tu lo necesitas mas que yo en este momento, ya que no soy ciega para no ver que tu y Harry se gustan, ya que no estoy ciega como tus hermanos, espero nada mas que no se queden despiertos toda la noche, ya que tus hermanos lo vana notar si no mañana cuando vayamos a visitarlos.**

**Fleur**

_Querida retrasaremos todo lo que podamos a tus hermanos y a los demás para no ir tan temprano a visitarlos, para que ustedes puedan estar más tiempo juntos._

_Tu madre_

Ginny sonrió al parecer todas sabían lo que ella quería que pasara aquella noche, aunque se sorprendió que su madre también la apoyara en eso, bueno después de todo estaba casada. Busco en la maleta y vio un beibidol que no era tan transparente pero si dejaba mucho a la imaginación, junto a ella había una bata.

Ginny se puso el beibidol y se miro en el espejo del baño, y vio que no le quedaba mal, ya que había que resaltara mucho sus atributos y su figura, se soltó el cabello se iba poner la bata pero entonces lo pensó mejor sonrió pícaramente y puso la bata en su brazo y salio del baño.

La habitación estaba iluminada por unas lámparas que al parecer estaban hechizada ya que en ninguna parte había un toma corriente.

Harry estaba acomodando su traje en su baúl, ya al día siguiente lo colocaría en el armario, cuando sintió que la puerta del baño se habría y entonces vio salir a Ginny de ahí, él se quedo estupefacto al verla salir la miro de pies a cabeza y se sonrojo ella estaba muy sensual, vio como se acerco a él y después como ella cerraba el baúl en el que había estado acomodando su traje y en cima del baúl ponía una bata, y después colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y le daba un beso, al cual él le respondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y besándola con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo besaba, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Entonces el aire falto y se separaron pero sin dejar de abrazarse.

-ya estas listo para ir a nuestra cama matrimonial -le susurro ella al oído, a lo cual el se sonrojo.

Harry no sabia que decirle entonces él sintió como ella lo sujeto de la mano y lo condujo hacia el pie de un extremo de la cama y lo volvía a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola y perdón por no actualizar tan pronto, bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, el siguiente no se como empezar aun si con la continuación de la nochecita de Harry y Ginny o empezar con un nuevo día, mmm...…., tendré que pensarlo muy bien, bueno espero sus comentarios, y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic.<strong>


	16. Las Noches y Los Días

**CAPÍTULO 14: Las Noches y Los Días**

Harry sintió una llamarada de calor que se difundía por su cuerpo mientras Ginny lo conducía hacia la cama matrimonial. Sintió como ella hacia que el se sentara en la cama, y después como ella se sentaba en las piernas de él, e inmediatamente ponía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella se acerco a su cuello y lo recorrió con besos dejando pequeños mordiscos que pronto se tornaron rosados, luego mordió el lóbulo de una de sus orejas, él sentía como las caricias de ella hacían que él se estremeciera, apretó los dientes para que ella no oyera sus gemidos que sabia que saldría de sus labios si los habría tan solo un poco.

-Tranquilo mi amor esto es algo normal que pase entre una pareja, en especial si esta pareja esta casada- dijo Ginny que ahora lo miraba a los ojos, y sonreía pícaramente y con provocación.

Las respiraciones de ambos era un poco agitada, mientras se miraban, pero a él le preocupa que ella talvez después se arrepintiera de perder su virginidad, ella adivino el pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza, así que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, respondiéndole cualquier duda que el tuviera, entonces él lo decidió y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, y muy lentamente se acerco a sus labios a los de ella y la comenzó a besar, pronto el beso se hizo mas intenso

Ella le empezó a sacar la bata y después empezó a desabrochar la camisa de dormir de él, acariciando la piel que quedaba a la vista, con sus manos, mientras él la besaba ferozmente, ella lo empujo para que el quedara echado en la cama, y empezó a acariciar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, mientras sentía como el temblaba frágilmente, descendió besando su vientre , cuando una mano la tomo por el cuello y beso sus labios con pasión, el se había incorporado, arrodillado sobre la cama, dándose cuanto a donde ella estaba llegando, la agarro fuertemente por la cintura con un brazo, mientras el otro subía por sus piernas haciéndola temblar, ella sonrió mientras él la empezaba a desvestir lentamente , y la acomodaba en la cama con delicadeza, ella movió una de sus manos hacia la mesa de noche y agarro su varita que la había dejado ahí antes que entrara al baño a cambiarse de ropa, hecho un hechizo para que la puerta quedara bien cerrada y después lanzo un hechizo silenciador a la habitación, para después dejar su varita una vez mas sobre la mesa de noche.

Lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, y besó su cuello y sus hombros. El chico atrapó su boca en un suspiro, y masajeó su cuerpo tan perfectamente, que ella se sentía en las nubes, a él solo le cubría el pantalón de pijamas y a ella una pequeña lencería, ambos sintieron como esa ropa ya estorbaba, iban a despojarse el uno al otro la ropa que quedaba cuando….

TOC, TOC, TOC

-¡ey! Harry, Ginny están ahí

Escucharon ambos, lo que parecía ser la voz de uno de los gemelos Weasley. Que estaba tocando al parecer una de las puertas de alguna habitación cercana a la que ellos se encontraban.

-Fred talvez estén en alguna habitación de otro piso o corredor

Harry reconoció que era la voz de Ron la que se había manifestado.

No puede ser son los hermanos de Ginny pensó Harry, él cual se alejo de Ginny y empezó a buscar su camisa y su bata de dormir, y cuando las encontró se las empezó a poner viendo de reojo como Ginny se incorporaba molesta de la cama en la que yacía para también ponerse la bata de dormir.

-Esta casa es muy grande no los vamos a encontrar tan fácilmente lo mejor será que bajemos a buscar a un elfo y le digamos que nos diga cual es la habitación de esos dos.

Una vez más oyeron Harry y Ginny la voz de uno de los gemelos.

Harry se acerco a la puerta para abrirla, pero no se abrió y sintió como un hechizo estaba en la puerta, se giro para ir en busca de su varita que estaba en la mesa de noche, pero vio como Ginny se acercaba a donde estaba con la varita en mano, lanzaba un hechizo a la puerta, para que esta se pudiera abrir.

-Vamos haber que quieren estos tres -dijo ella con enojo, Ginny estaba molesta, pero Harry se alegro que su molestia no fuera contra él, ya que cuando la pelirroja se molestaba era de temer.

Harry abrió la puerta salio al pasillo donde vio a Fred, George y a Ron.

-Chicos estamos aquí -dijo Harry.

-oye porque no nos contestaban los hemos estado buscando por todas las otras habitaciones- dijo George.

-Bueno ya nos encontraron que es lo que quieren - dijo la voz de Ginny, quien se había acercado a sus hermanos para hacerles frente.

Fred, George y Ron sonrieron de forma inocente.

-Solo veníamos a hacerles compañía - dijo Ron.

-porque pensamos que iban a estar aburridos aquí solos sin hacer nada - dijo George.

-Y para suerte de ustedes trajimos algunos juegos para que juguemos -dijo Fred haciéndoles ver a Harry y Ginny unos juegos muggle los cuales Harry reconoció eran los juegos que el señor Weasley tenia guardado junto con otras cosas muggle.

-Ni siquiera saben jugar - dijo Ginny fulminando a sus hermanos con la mirada.

-ya pero para eso esta Harry que nos va a enseñar, además tenemos toda la noche para aprender - dijo Ron.

-Si así que vamos a jugar -dijo Fred mientras jalaba Harry hacia la habitación de donde él y Ginny habían salido, sintiendo como detrás de él lo seguían sus hermanos.

-Que te parece Ginny si vas y les pides refrescos y comida a los elfos mientras nosotros acomodamos estos juegos para jugar- dijo George con una sonrisa, mientras su hermana le miraba con una mirada que quería decir a simple vista que lo quería asesinar.

-Mejor voy yo - se apresuro a decir Harry- enseguida regreso- dijo Harry sin mirar a nadie y apresurándose a salir.

Mientras doblaba la esquina del pasadizo reflexionaba que era lo mejor que había hecho, ya que si Ginny hubiera salido de la habitación y lo hubiera dejado con sus hermanos, no sabia que le habrían hecho ellos, además también quería estar solo para calmar su respiración que aun estaba un poco agitada, por todo lo que había pasado en la habitación antes que interrumpieran los gemelos y Ron.

No supo como se las arreglo para encontrar el camino que lo conducía al recibidor de la casa, pero cuando estuvo ahí se dio cuenta que no conocía por donde quedaba la cocina, pero recordó que seguramente aparecería un elfo si el los llamaba, así que lo intento.

-Nana, me escuchas- dijo con una voz insegura, pero vio como aparecía de repente la elfa.

-Desea algo mi señor - dijo la elfa.

-Podrías por favor traer una bandeja con algunos bocaditos, y un poco de refresco- dijo Harry.

-Si mi señor, no se preocupe, se lo lleve a su habitación - respondió la elfa.

-No, prefiero esperarte aquí -dijo Harry.

-como desee el señor -dijo la elfa desapareciendo.

Harry estuvo pensando en lo que estaría pasando entre Ginny y sus hermanos, estaba tan concentrado que cuando apareció su nana con la bandeja se asusto un poco.

-Aquí esta mi señor- dijo la elfa acercándose y dándole la bandeja, la cual él sostuvo, y le dio las gracias mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Recorrió los pasadillos hasta llegar a la habitación, respirando varias veces antes de entrar. Noto como los gemelos y Ron no habían sacado los juegos para que jugaran, y ellos estaban de pie cerca de puerta.

-Adivina que Harry nos sentimos cansados no creo que podamos jugar esta noche ya será después- dijo Ron.

-Si será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir -dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-nos dices donde nos podemos quedar -dijo Fred.

-Busquen a un elfo y que les diga donde se pueden quedar- dijo Ginny, mirando a sus hermanos.

-bueno los buscaremos entonces, buenas noches -dijo George.

Fred y Ron también se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, mientras Harry miraba a Ginny.

-Que les dijiste para que se fueran- le pregunto.

-Sabes a veces es bueno saber ciertas cosas de tus hermanos para que ellos hagan lo que tus les pides- dijo Ginny acercándose a la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar con un hechizo y lanzando el hechizo silenciador a toda la habitación, y cogiendo después la bandeja que Harry tenia y dejándola encima del baúl de él.

-Bueno señor Potter donde nos quedamos - dijo ella acercándose y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él y depositando pequeños besos.

Harry sintió como unas llamas se encendían y se esparcían por toda su piel.

-porque ni piense el señor Potter que lo voy a dejar huir esta noche- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa picara y tentadora.

-y quien quiere huir -dijo Harry, que desde antes que los hermanos de ella interrumpieran, él ya se había rendido ante sus encantos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, después ambos se sumergieron en un beso profundo para después pasar a las caricias.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa Potter.

-RON DESPIERTA -dijeron los gemelos, a su hermano menor que se encontraba durmiendo y por más que lo movían no quería despertarse.

-ya ya los escuche, no griten tanto que me va a doler los oídos- dijo bostezando el pelirrojo- ¿Qué hora es?

-las 8:00 a.m. -dijeron los gemelos.

-queeeeee… me olvide que teníamos que cuidar a Harry y a Ginny -dijo Ron incorporándose en la cama mientras los gemelos se sentaban en los bordes de la cama de su hermano.

-no creo que a estas alturas vea algo que cuidar- dijo Fred.

-yo coincido con Fred, a estas alturas la mocosa ya se salio con la suya- dijo George.

-es verdad-dijo Ron.

-me pregunto que clase de noche habrán tenido esos dos- dijo Fred

Y se dejaron por un momento llevar por la imaginación, Fred pensando en Ginny con un látigo y a Harry vestido de borrego, George pensando en Ginny vestida de enfermera y Harry disfrazado de doctor, y Ron pensando en Ginny y en Harry con ropas pequeñas con los colores de Griffindor.

-mejor dejemos de imaginarnos que se me remueve el estomago -dijo Ron a lo que los otros asintieron.

-Porque no bajamos a desayunar, después de todo ya no hay nada que cuidar -dijo Fred.

Los tres se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación en pijamas y se dirigieron hacia el comedor que estaba al lado de la sala por lo que habían visto la noche anterior cuando habían llegado a la casa Potter.

Cuando llegaron había un elfo esperándolos quien les pregunto que deseaban para su desayuno, a lo que cada uno respondió, y en tan solo unos segundos hizo aparecer lo que ellos habían pedido.

-oye disculpa, Harry y Ginny ya se levantaron- dijo Fred.

-Los señores bajaron hace media hora y dijeron que se iban de picnic al bosque que tiene la casa -dijo el elfo- desean algo mas los señores.

-No-dijeron los tres.

-entonces me retiro- dijo el elfo y desapareció dejándolos solos.

Después de desayunar los tres se fueron a recorrer todo el interior de la casa, y se quedaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de habitaciones que tenia la casa y por la cantidad de cosas lujosas que tenia la casa, dos horas después un elfo se les apareció y les dijo que sus padres los esperaban en la sala, así que ellos se dirigieron a la sala.

-no que no querían espiar a esos dos -dijo George, mirando a sus padres y a sus otros hermanos que también están junto a ellos.

-no venimos a espiar a nadie- dijo Bill, que estaba junto a Fleur.

-venimos porque tenemos que cuidar a Harry recuerda que voldermort lo puede atacar , así que no puede estar solo sin la supervisión de los miembros de la orden del fénix-dijo el Señor Weasley.

-por eso la familia se va a quedar aquí, ya que Harry ni Ginny pueden despegarse por las noches de esta casa- dijo la señora Weasley.

-los hechizos que tenia nuestra casa ahora se lo vamos a echar a esta casa así estará segura- dijo Bill.

-aunque Harry dijo que no era necesario ya que la casa tiene ya hechizos que la protegen aunque nunca esta de mas unos cuantos hechizos- dijo Charles.

-como que Harry les dijo, pero si Harry y Ginny no están se fueron de picnic y ustedes acaban de llegar a que hora conversaron con él -dijo Ron.

-Mientras ustedes dormían conversamos con él por celular muggle -dijo Charles, ahora riendo- y se suponía que ustedes iban a "cuidar a nuestra hermana", y no hicieron mas que dormir.

Ante las palabras de charles todos rieron menos Ron, Fred y George.

-no se burlen, lo intentamos pero la mocosa nos amenazo, si no salíamos de la habitación- dijeron los gemelos.

-es que esperaban otra cosa -dijo Bill riendo- Ginny lleva años enamorada de Harry, se le cumple el sueño de estar junto a él y ustedes quieren arruinárselo, lo que me sorprende es que no los aya hechizado o aventado por la ventana

-Lo intento, ahí fue cuando emprendimos la retirada -dijo Ron molesto- por cierto y Hermione, no vino con ustedes.

-ella fue a la casa de sus padres para decirles que iba a pasar los días en esta casa, solo mando por eso sus maletas para acá con nosotros, solo que no las ves porque los elfos ya se las llevaron junto con las nuestras a las habitaciones de arriba- dijo Charles.

Después de eso la mañana se fue entre conversaciones, asta que llego la hora del almuerzo, y se sentaron a la mesa, poco después llego Hermione y minutos después Harry y Ginny que se sentaron junto a los demás a la mesa.

Harry se sentó a la mesa y visualizo las expresiones de la familia de Ginny la mayoría tenia una sonrisa en la cara menos Fred, George y Ron que tenían cara de resignación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al saber por que esas caras, pero el pensó que valía la pena pasar por esa situación si estaba al lado de su pelirroja.

Por los siguientes días Harry se la paso la mayoría del tiempo con Ginny, aunque su tiempo con ella se redujo cuando Hermione descubrió la biblioteca de la casa que era una estancia muy grande llena de libros, y obligo a Ron y él a buscar en esos libros mas información sobre los horcrux, y aunque le molestara tenia que admitir que su amiga tenia razón tenia que concentrarse en la búsqueda de los horcrux, así que no protesto.

Pasaron mas días y mientras estaba con Ginny en la terraza sentado los dos juntos llego una lechuza, la cual traía una carta la cual empezó a leer.

-Vaya es de Shara- dijo el distraído mientras empezaba a leer la carta, y cuando la termino la metió a su bolsillo y miro a Ginny quien lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No me mires así ya te eh dicho que ella y yo solo somos amigos -dijo Harry sabiendo el porque de la cara de Ginny.

-Aja- dijo solamente ella con un escepticismo en la voz.

-Es la verdad- dijo el rodeándola con los brazos y mirándola a los ojos- creo que la única forma de que e creas es presentándola, así que te parece si la ago venir a la casa para que la conozcas.

-no es necesario, confiare en ti- dijo ella mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos y le daba un pequeño beso.

-mejor te la presento si estarás mas segura - dijo él.

-como prefieras -dijo Ginny.

-le mandare una carta entonces diciéndole para que venga a visitarnos -dijo Harry.

-esta bien, pero tendrá que ser después porque ahora quiero estar contigo- dijo ella empezándolo a besar el cuello de él.

-creo que me leíste el pensamiento, yo también quiero estar contigo -dijo él buscado sus labios y besándola, cuando se separaron se levantaron del asiento en que estaban y se dirigieron a su habitación sin pensar en nadie mas que en ellos mismos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen por no actualizar tan pronto pero mis profesores me bombardearon con trabajos, pero lo termine así que aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia.<strong>


	17. Las Dos Caras de la Moneda

**CAPÍTULO 15: Las Dos Caras de la Moneda**

-Harry, aquí la tierra llamándote -dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry distraídamente.

-Que no te distraigas que necesitamos encontrar información sobre los horcrux en estos libros -dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con reproche y mientras señalaba un sin fin de libros que estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa de la biblioteca de la casa Potter - últimamente no se donde esta tu mente.

-yo si se donde esta, esta junto con mi hermana- dijo Ron con fastidio y resignación- así es que deja tus pensamientos sobre mi hermana por las horas que estamos en la biblioteca quieres, que ya es suficiente con el espectáculo que montan en el desayuno, en el almuerzo y en la cena, o mas bien dicho a cada hora que estas juntos.

Harry solo atino a sonrojarse, ya que desde que se había casado con Ginny (y de eso ya habían pasado tres semanas) todos los días a Ginny se le antojaba besarlo delante de todos y ósea el no era de palo tenia que responder, así que después de las palabras de sus dos amigos siguió leyendo el libro que tenia en sus manos desde hacia un buen rato, y sus amigos no le dijeron mas y se dedicaron a seguir buscando en los libros que tenían también ellos en las manos.

-Hay estoy cansado -dijo Ron después de dos horas- es que nunca vamos a encontrar nada sobre horcrux.

-Talvez debiéramos ir al callejón Knockturn, después de todo ahí hay todo sobre magia negra -dijo Harry.

-Pero es muy peligroso entrar ahí, en especial porque en ese callejón abunda los mortifagos y algunos de los vendedores son aliados de Voldemort -dijo Hermione con desanimo -seguro que al vernos nos atacarían ósea somos enemigos directos de Voldemort.

-hayyy.. Quiero saber que son horcrux y todo lo relacionado con ellos -dijo Ron irritado y alzando un poco la voz.

-baja la voz Ron que si alguno de la orden nos esta vigilando se enteraran de lo que andamos haciendo y de seguro….- pero Hermione no termino la frase ya que en ese momento entre las estanterías se oyó un ruido, que hizo que los tres se pusieran de pie y sacaran sus varitas, los tres miraban a su alrededor pero solo veían estantes llenos de libros y de repente un libro salio disparado de los estantes y bolo por los aires directo a donde se encontraban los tres y el libro le dio en la cara de Ron haciendo que este se cayera al suelo.

-Ron- dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione apresurándose a ayudar a Ron a que se levantara.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Ron cuando ya se había incorporado.

-¡Ron lo encontraste! -dijo Hermione cogiendo el libro que lo había golpeado.

-Que es lo que encontré -dijo Ron extrañado y frotándose la cara por donde el libro le había golpeado.

-Todo sobre los horcrux- dijo Hermione enseñándoles la portada del libro.

Ron y Harry miraron el libro, era un libro negro y tenia escrito con letras rojas: "MAGIA NEGRA Y PERVERSA, HORCRUX".

-esta biblioteca gigantesca debe funcionar diciendo en voz alta lo que estas buscando por eso el libro salio volando hacia Ron cuando pronuncio lo que estaba buscando -dijo Hermione.

-Quiere decir que hemos estado perdiendo nuestro tiempo buscando libro por libro cuando pudimos pronunciar lo que estábamos buscando y que viniera a nosotros -dijo Ron enojado.

-eso ya no importa Ron, empecemos a leer el libro- dijo Hermione mientras hechizaba los libros que había en la mesa y los ponía en los estantes y ponía el libro de los horcrux en el centro de la mesa para que los tres pudieran leerlo.

-a ti no te importara porque estas acostumbrada a leer cada libro que se te ponga en frente, pero yo…-decía Ron.

-Ron deja de quejarte y lee el libro- dijo Hermione que ya había abierto el libro y lo ponía en medio de la mesa para que ella y sus amigos lo leyeran.

El libro no tenia muchas hojas por lo que terminaron de leer el libro en dos horas.

-Esto es complicado -dijo Ron -si Voldemort muere, solo tenemos 30 días para destruir los horcrux que a creado, sino vuelve a revivir.

-prácticamente nos dicen no lo mates, quien va a poder encontrar todos los horcrux de Voldemort en 30 días y destruirlos, si ni siquiera se sabe donde están- dijo Harry con desesperación.

-solo nos que encontrarlo, destruirlos y después ir por Voldemort -dijo Hermione- solo tenemos que tener cuidado de que no lo maten.

-lo único que nos faltaba convertirnos en guardaespaldas de Voldemort -dijo Ron.

-no es necesario llegar a tanto, Ron, lo único que tenemos que hacer es por el momento evitar que se crucen Voldemort y Harry -dijo Hermione.

-porque solo conmigo, también con la orden y con el ministerio -dijo Harry.

-bueno para serte sincera Harry al único que Voldemort enfrenta directamente es a ti, ya que todos los demás siempre pelean con los mortifagos y no con él, ya que Voldemort tiene una obsesión por ti -dijo Hermione.

En ese momento el reloj que estaba en la biblioteca de la casa Potter empezó a sonar anunciando las tres de la tarde.

-tengo que irme -dijo Harry.

-a es verdad, hoy traes a Shara para que Ginny la conozca -dijo Ron.

-si y será mejor que me apure quede de verme con ella a las tres y media en la cafetería de Londres, y mejor me apuro ya que no le gusta que la aga esperar -dijo Harry despidiéndose de Ron y Hermione para después salir de la biblioteca.

-Llegas tarde -dijo Shara al ver que Harry llegaba -son la 3:40 de la tarde, es que no te han dicho que a una señorita no se le hace esperar.

-lo siento - decía Harry mientras saludaba a su amiga con un abrazo.

-Bueno ya no importa, mejor dime a donde me vas a llevar - dijo Shara.

-te voy a levar a mi casa -dijo Harry.

- ¿a la casa de los Dursley?, mejor me hubieras dicho que ahí nos encontrábamos y así no venia asta Londres -dijo Shara.

-a la casa de los Dursley no, mi casa esta en otro lugar -decía Harry cuando Shara se percato del anillo que Harry llevaba en el dedo.

-mmmm… Harry el anillo que llevas en el dedo no es de matrimonio -dijo Shara señalando el anillo.

-solo te puedo decir que es una larga historia -dijo Harry- pero antes que te la cuente mejor nos ponemos en marcha, tenemos que ir a mi casa, ya que te quiero presentar a alguien- diciendo esto Harry pago la cuenta del café que su amiga estaba tomando, aunque con protestas de ella ya que ella quería pagarlo, para después salir de la cafetería y dirigirse a la casa Potter.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa Potter Harry le iba contando a Shara todo lo que le había pasado asta ese momento, cuando estuvieron en la casa Potter Harry le dio las contraseñas para que en un futuro si ella quisiera entrar a visitarlos a él y a Ginny pudiera hacerlo sin ningún problema, la prueba de fuego fue cuando presento a Shara a Ginny, pero al parecer ella estaba de buen humor ya que le sonrió a la invitada, después presento a Shara a Ron y a Hermione, los únicos que estaban por el momento en casa, la platica empezó cuando Shara empezó a contarles a todos como ella y Harry se habían conocido, pero fue interrumpida cuando Ron le dijo a Harry que Frederish ,cuando el no estaba, había venido y le había dejado unos papeles en el despacho los cuales tenia que revisar bien llegara para que le enviara una respuesta, así que Harry se levanto del sofá y les dijo que en seguida volvía y se fue al despacho, cuando llego vio que no había ningún papel en el escritorio, entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió y Ron entro por ella.

-Ron no hay nada en el escritorio, no están los papeles que me dijiste- dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

-Eso fue una mentira, que tuve que decir para sacarte de la sala -dijo Ron mientras se acercaba al escritorio y abría uno de los cajones.

-porque -dijo Harry.

-Por esto -dijo Ron sacando del cajón del escritorio el libro de los Potter con el cual Harry se comunicaba con Aydan -no deja de vibrar.

Harry se acerco mas al libro, para verlo mejor, últimamente Harry le había dado a Ron el libro para que lo guardara ya que ahora que dormía con Ginny no podía tenerlo en su habitación por si ella lo veía, así que cuando no estaba con Ginny, ni con su amiga Hermione que últimamente lo había llevado a la biblioteca para buscar libros sobre horcrux, él entraba al libro y practicaba magia con Aydan mientras Ron vigilaba que nadie lo descubriera.

-creo que Aydan quiere que entre a verlo -dijo Harry.

-ahora, cuando las chicas están en la sala solas -dijo Ron preocupado.

-tu vigila que nadie entre al despacho -dijo Harry, Ron quiso protestar pero no pudo ya que Harry se habías sentado en el sofá del despacho y decía la contraseña para entrar.

Harry sintió otra vez como muchas otras veces que había entrado al libro como era jalado por distintas direcciones, para finalmente estar de pie en la habitación en la que siempre practicaba magia con Aydan, Aydan estaba frente a él esperándolo.

-perdona que te aya hecho venir así, pero era importante comunicarte que es hora de que me vaya, es hora que desaparezca y vuelva con los muertos -dijo Aydan amablemente.

-pero porque -dijo Harry.

-Harry, ya te eh enseñado todo lo que se, tu entrenamiento a terminado, no te dije adiós la ultima vez que entraste al libro porque quería que repasáramos en la siguiente sesión todo lo que te había enseñado, pero al parecer no se va a poder el mundo de los muertos me reclama -dijo Aydan.

-te voy a extrañar -dijo Harry acercándose a si antepasado y dándole un abrazo.

-bueno Harry es hora que salgas del libro para que pueda irme -dijo Aydan.

-esta bien -dijo Harry cuando iba a decir las palabras que lo sacarían del libro.

-espera Harry antes que te vayas tengo que decirte algo -dijo su antepasado- solo que tengas cuidado eh sentido maldad dentro de la casa Potter.

-desde cuando, de quien proviene -dijo Harry.

-no puedo decirte mas, los muertos no podemos interferir-dijo Aydan- ahora sal del libro y continua tu vida y lo que tenga que ser será.

Harry no dijo nada solo salio del libro, y cuando salio Ron le pregunto sobre lo que Aydan le había dicho, y el le contó que nada mas era para decirle que se iba, aunque no le dijo acerca de las ultimas palabras que el le había mencionado, así que los dos nada mas vieron como el libro brillaba y desaparecía. Ambos amigos regresaron a la sala y se unieron a las conversaciones de las chicas. Por los siguientes días Shara los visito a menudo y Harry la presento con todos sus amigos, aunque nunca le dijo que sus amigos en su gran mayoría eran miembros de la orden del fénix. Shara se gano la amistad de todos y se llevaba muy bien con todos sus amigos. Pasando así tres meses, en los cuales todo fue buenas noticias , las cuales algunas veces se empañaban cuando en los periódicos aparecían noticias sobre personas que habían muerto por causa de los mortifagos, otra noticia fue que Hogward no abriría ese año, con lo cual a Harry, Ron y Hermione le daba mas tiempo para escaparse algunas veces de la casa Potter sin que nadie se diera cuenta para buscar horcrux, Ginny siempre los cubría cuando salían aunque ella no sabia para que ellos salían, los tres estaban teniendo grandes progresos.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en la terraza, cuando una lechuza llego, Harry abrió la carta que estaba dirigida a él, se sorprendió al ver que era de Shara ya que esa misma mañana ella los había visitado y hacia pocas horas que se había ido.

**Hola Harry se que te sorprende mi carta, solo quiero decirte que necesito hablar contigo a solas, es importante, te espero hoy a las 6:30 en la cafetería Blakjard , que esta en susshebel 452, sube al quinto piso, mesa 14, es importante.**

**Shara**

-que querrá decirme -dijo Harry a Ginny.

-No lo se -dijo ella mirando al cielo -ya casi oscurece es peligroso que salgas a estas horas.

-lo se pero dice que es importante, será mejor que vaya -dijo Harry.

-esta bien, yo te cubriré pero regresa lo mas pronto que puedas si no los demás te descubrirán recuerda que todos quedaron de venir hoy a las 7:30 P.m.

-Este bien -dijo Harry apresurándose a darle a su esposa un beso y saliendo rumbo a la cafetería.

Harry llego a la cafetería el edificio tenia cinco pisos, cuando entro subió por el ascensor hacia el quinto piso, antes de que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas vio que el primer piso de la cafetería estaba vacía, cuando llego al quinto piso vio un pasadizo largo y varias puertas pero solo una estaba abierta, así que supuso que Shara estaría ahí cuando entro vio que en toda esa estancia solo había una mesa y una sola silla en la cual Shara estaba sentada.

-pasa no te quedes ahí -dijo ella.

Harry camino hacia ella, pero por primera vez la voz de ella le dio escalofríos, no sabia porque pero sentía que algo iba mal, ella estaba diferente su mirada ya no era la misma.

-porque me has hecho venir -dijo él cuando solo le faltaban 6 pasos para estar frente a la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada, entonces sintió pasos en el pasadizo y su intuición le dijo que volteara. Dos personas estaban en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo, Harry los reconoció eran dos mortifagos.

-que significa esto Shara -dijo Harry mirándola a ella y a los mortifagos, mientras sacaba su varita.

-antes que nada te informo que mejor guardes tu varita ya que en todo el edificio no se puede usar magia ni aparecerse y ni desaparecerse -dijo ella sonriendo.

-tu eres...tu eres una mortifaga -dijo Harry mirándola, como si nunca la hubiera mirado realmente.

Los mortifagos rieron.

-no solo soy una mortifaga, Harry Potter, soy la hija de Voldemort, y esta noche junto con ellos- dijo ella señalando a los dos mortifagos- hemos venido para llevarte junto con mi padre, a llegado el final de tus días- dijo ella riendo junto con los dos mortifagos que la acompañaban, mientras Harry solo la miraba consternado por la revelación que le acababa de revelar, y con su varita en mano que en esos momentos no le servia en nada, Harry se sintió indefenso, ante Shara y los dos mortifagos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola espero que les aya gustado es capitulo, les voy avisando que la historia va llegando a su fin, el siguiente será el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia se despide de ustedes <strong>

**Mirrapottter**


	18. La Cafetería Laberíntica

**CAPÍTULO 16: La Cafetería Laberíntica**

-Tú no eres Shara, ella no me traicionaría, ella y yo somos como hermanos -dijo Harry.

-Hermanos talvez desde tu punto de vista, yo te estuve vigilando desde que éramos pequeños -dijo Shara- esperando que mi padre retornara, pero cuando vi que no volvía me aleje de ti, pensando que en verdad se había ido para siempre, pero cuando me entere de que volvió me puse a sus ordenes, aunque por alguna extraña razón no le podía decir donde estabas, cada vez que lo intentaba no podía hablar, mi padre me explico que al parecer había un hechizo que te rodeaba, así que hubo cambio de planes si no podía decirle a mi padre donde te encontrabas entonces te llevaría hacia él y fuiste tan tonto de confiar en mi, tanto que me diste toda la información necesaria para que mi padre entrara al lugar donde tu y tus amigos se refugian, en unos cuantos minutos mi padre atacara la casa de los Potter y adivina quien será la primera en morir quieres que te lo diga.

Harry la miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Será tu esposa -dijo ella riendo- bueno creo que se acabo la conversación es hora de que te lleve con mi padre para que acabe de una vez por todas contigo y así todos podamos ir con tu querida esposa y con tus amigos, es una lastima me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando caiga uno por uno de tus amigos. Cojanlo -ordeno ella a los mortifagos.

Harry vio como los dos mortifagos que estaban en la puerta se acercaban a él, él pensó en ese momento en Ginny y en sus amigos, si ellos morían iba hacer culpa de él, porque él había llevado a Shara a la casa Potter y había hecho que todos confiaran en ella, los mortifagos estaban cada vez mas cerca de él, miro con desesperación hacia los costados pero no había nada con que defenderse, hasta que se fijo en la mesa que estaba cerca de Shara, él estaba solo a seis pasos de la mesa , así que cuando los mortifagos lo iban a coger el dio los seis pasos que lo separaban de la mesa , la agarro y se la lanzo a los mortifagos, con lo cual ellos cayeron al piso y eso le dio la oportunidad de salir corriendo.

-¡Atrápenlo! -oyó que decía Shara.

El corría por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, sentía como los mortifagos que había golpeado con la mesa al parecer ya se habían incorporado porque sentía muchos pasos atrás de él, cuando por fin llego al ascensor se metió en el y aplasto el botón de bajada y mientras lo hacia sintió un dolor en el brazo y entonces se percato que una daga había impactado contra él, uno de los mortifagos que corría tras él le habían lanzado aquella daga, vio que los mortifagos ya casi llegaban hacia él, pero la puerta antes que ellos ingresaran al ascensor se cerro y empezó a descender, sintió un poco de alivio pero de repente el ascensor se detuvo y las luces del ascensor se apagaron al parecer alguien había cortado la energía eléctrica, y ahora él estaba atrapado en el ascensor, saco su varita e intento abrir las puertas del ascensor pero las puertas no cedieron y recordó entonces que en todo el edificio de la cafetería no podía hacer magia, así que guardo la varita y el con sus propias fuerzas intento abrir las puertas del ascensor, y entonces la puerta se abrió un poco pero para su desesperación afuera solo había una pared el ascensor se había quedado en el intermedio de un piso con otro, maldiciendo soltó las puertas, no podía morir ahí, tenia que salir y advertir a sus amigos del peligro.

Harry sabia que en ese momento seguro los mortifagos estaban bajando las escaleras y lo estaban buscando piso por piso Harry empezó a desesperarse y entonces fue cuando vio una rejilla encima del ascensor, no lo pensó dos veces y salto hacia la rejilla y empezó a abrirla y cuando la abrió salio por la rejilla, estaba todo oscuro pero pudo ver mas arriba de él unas luces seguro era una puerta que llevaba hacia uno de los pasillos, se agarro de los cables que sostenían al ascensor y empezó a subir por ellos asta donde se vislumbraban las luces, cuando estuvo a la altura de aquellas puertas se lanzo hacia ella y se agarro de las puertas que estaban entre abiertas y entro al pasadillo, entonces escucho un ruido en el piso de abajo, entonces entendió porque aquellas puerta estaba entre abierta era porque segundos antes los mortifagos la habían abierto para ver si el ascensor donde estaba él se había quedado ahí.

Harry supo que debía salir de ahí antes que los mortifagos se dieran cuenta que no estaba en el ascensor así que tenia que moverse de ese lugar, pero no podía ir por las escaleras porque los mortifagos estaban ahí, entonces vio en medio de la oscuridad un letrero que decía escaleras de emergencia, así es que corrió hacia ellas y empezó a bajar por ellas, los mortifagos estaban seguro utilizando las escaleras principales pensó Harry así que no se encontraría con ellos si bajaba por las escaleras de emergencia.

Mientras bajaba se dio cuenta que él había estado en el tercer piso, entonces los mortifagos estaban en el segundo piso, cuando llego a la puerta que daba a la salida vio que estaba cerrada con un enorme candado, pero quien cerraba la puerta de emergencia con un candado pensó Harry, entonces se dio cuenta que seguramente los mortifagos habían cerrado todas las salidas del edificio, intento buscar algo con que romper el candado pero no vio nada con que pudiera romperlo, vio que atrás de él había otra puerta, talvez allí había otra puerta hacia el exterior o algo con que pudiera romper el candado de la puerta, entonces atravesó aquella puerta.

Cuando atravesó la puerta vio que la estancia en la que estaba había una enorme puerta de cristal por la cual él había entrado aquella noche, esa puerta daba al exterior, se acerco a ella y vio que también estaba cerrada, tomo una silla para aventarla hacia los cristales de la puerta, y así lo hizo pero cuando la silla se estrello contra el cristal la silla reboto, y Harry vio que el cristal no se había roto, seguramente eran cristales polarizados (ya saben esos cristales gruesos que no se rompen ni aunque le tires una piedra, una bala), intento ver a su alrededor si había algo con que poder romperlo, pero entonces el corazón se le paro cuando escucho a alguien gritar desde las escaleras que estaban a unos metros de él.

-¡Esta en el primer piso ¡ -grito el mortifago viendo a Harry desde las escaleras.

-SI YA LO VISTE QUE ESPERAS PARA COGERLO -grito otra voz que Harry pudo reconocer que era la de Shara, vio que el mortifago empezaba a bajar las escaleras, no lo pensó y hecho a correr por una puerta que lo llevo hacia las cocinas, donde encontró otra puerta la cruzo y vio que lo llevaba aun pasadillo lleno de puertas, es que habían hechizado el edificio para que se volviera un laberinto, pensó Harry, ya que por cualquier puerta que cruzaba siempre había mas y mas estancias y todas con varias puertas, entonces entro a una estancia que estaba oscura y entonces se cayo y empezó a rodar, por lo que pudo distinguir acababa de caerse por una escalera.

Harry se incorporo sintiendo mucho dolor por todo su cuerpo, y mientras se incorporaba vio a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el sótano a parecer del edificio, Harry vio entonces una pequeña ventana a nivel del piso de la calle, se acerco y puso unas cajas que estaban en el sótano en el piso en forma de una escalera para que pudiera alcanzar la ventana, se dio cuenta que la luna de aquella ventana era normal no eran polarizadas, entonces bajo de las cajas en las que se había subido y empezó a buscar algo con que romper la luna de la ventana y encontró un fierro muy oxidado no se detuvo a ver bien lo que era volvió a subir por las cajas cerca de la ventana y golpeo con el objeto la luna que se rompió, empezó a golpear alrededor del marco de la ventana para que se rompiera los últimos pedazos de luna que aun quedaba, entonces escucho muchos pasos que se dirigían a donde el estaba, seguramente los mortifagos habrían escuchado el ruido que él había hecho al romper la luna, se apresuro a golpear mas los pedazos de luna que aun quedaba para que no le estorbaran a la hora que el quisiera salir por la ventana entonces la puerta del sótano se abrió y vio una figura alta entrar por la puerta y correr hacia él mientras gritaba que ya lo había encontrado.

No lo pensó mas y empezó a salir por la ventana sintiendo un poco de dolor en el cuerpo mientras pequeños cristales de luna que aun quedaban alrededor del marco de la ventana se le incrustaban en el cuerpo, ya había sacado casi todo su cuerpo por la ventana solo que daban sus pies cuando sintió como el mortifago lo agarraba por el tobillo y lo empezaba a jalar al interior del sótano, Harry dio patadas hacia el mortifago para obligarlo a que lo soltara le dio una patada en la cara del mortifago y este cayo hacia atrás, entonces liberado saco sus pies por la ventana se incorporo del piso de la calle y desapareció.

_La orden del fénix ya habían llegado a la casa Potter y junto con ellos toda la familia Weasley y Hermione, Ginny para ganar tiempo para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de Harry les dijo que él estaba ocupado en la biblioteca viendo unos documentos, todos estaban reunidos en la sala junto a la chimenea conversando animadamente y tomando el te sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

Harry había aparecido a las afueras de la casa Potter ya que no podía aparecerse dentro de la casa por los hechizos que esta tenia, dijo la contraseña y entro a los jardines de la gran mansión.

-Nana -dijo entonces Harry llamando a su elfa, se oyó un crack y apareció la elfa que viendo a Harry que estaba con manchas de sangre en su traje se le acerco rápidamente.

-Amo que le paso -dijo la elfa, ya que Harry tenía la ropa manchada de sangre por la daga que le había dado en el brazo y por los cristales que se le habían incrustado en el cuerpo mientras salía por la ventana del sótano.

-Te explicare después nana -dijo Harry jadeando un poco, ya que estaba un poco cansado después de haber corrido por toda la cafetería y haber escapado por muy poco de ese lugar- trasládame a donde se encuentran todos reunidos, ya que tu puedes trasladarte por toda la casa.

-Si amo como usted ordene -dijo la elfa, y Harry entonces tomo la mano de la elfa y la elfa desapareció llevándose a Harry.

La orden del Fénix, los Weasley y Hermione estaban riendo y conversando cuando oyeron un crack y vieron aparecer a Harry y a la elfa de este en medio de ellos. Todos se levantaron y se acercaron apresuradamente a Harry que se encontraba herido.

-¿Pero que a pasado?- pregunto entonces Remus ayudando a Harry a sentarse mientras nana hacia aparecer un botiquín para currar las heridas de su amo.

-Shara es en realidad hija de Voldermort, él viene hacia acá con todos sus mortifagos -dijo Harry mientras la señora Weasley, Ginny y nana curaban las heridas que tenia - siempre desde pequeña trabajo para él.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que Harry acababa de revelarles.

-Nana ve con los demás elfos y traten de cambiar las contraseñas que tiene la casa talvez logremos hacerlo antes que entren a la casa -dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su elfa.

-Si amo- dijo la elfa, y en ese momento se oyó una explosión en el jardín**.**

-No puede ser ya están aquí -dijo Harry incorporándose del asiento- nana tú y todos los elfos cambien la contraseña de la casa, ya que si los expulsamos hacia las afueras de la casa ya no podrán entrar al no saber la nueva contraseña.

La elfa desapareció dejando a Harry y a los demás con cara de preocupación cuando se volvía a escuchar otra explosión en las afueras de la casa.

-Tenemos que enfrentarlos o terminaran de destruir la casa -dijo Kinglesh.

Todos asintieron y salieron al encuentro de los mortifagos, cuando llegaron al jardín vieron a varios mortifagos y junto a ellos a Voldemort y a Shara.

-Deberías ya a ver aprendido que no puedes confiar en todos, Harry Potter- dijo Voldemort- lograste escapar por muy poco de las manos de mi hija, pero esta noche veremos si puedes escapar de las mías.

Harry saco su varita al igual que sus amigos y miro con cautela a Voldemort esperando a que este hiciera el primer movimiento, mientras esperaba se acerco a Ginny y le susurro que si podía que saliera de ahí pero ella le dijo que se quedaría asta el ultimo, Harry intento discutir pero en eso oyó a Voldemort ordenar a sus mortifagos que atacaran, mientras él, el propio Voldemort se lanzaba hacia Harry, Harry no discutió con Ginny y se lanzo contra Voldemort lanzándole también hechizos, rogando que de esta pelea sus amigos no salieran muertos y desando que no le hicieran nada a Ginny, mientras peleaba con Voldemort solo podía escuchar las explosiones que a su alrededor sonaban indicio de que también había comenzado la pelea entre los mortifagos y la orden del fénix.

Harry peleaba con Voldemort intentando que ningún hechizo le diera, entonces un hechizo de Harry fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que Voldemort salio despedido hacia atrás haciendo que cayera, Harry iba aprovechar para desarmarlo cuando vio algo como para pararle el corazón, Shara había desarmado a Ginny, todos estaban peleando nadie se había dado cuenta solo él, vio a Shara sonreír, el no lo pensó y se dirigió volando hacia Ginny para ponerse al lado de ella pero en eso Shara aventó la maldición asesina a Ginny.

Todos estaban peleando, la orden del fénix y Hermione se defendían todo lo que podían de los mortifagos cuando oyeron un grito ahogado de Ginny y cuando se voltearon a ver, vieron a Ginny y delante de ella a Harry, y un hechizo dándole de lleno en el pecho a este, todos se quedaron pasmados, Harry acababa de recibir la maldición asesina por proteger a Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que les aya gustado este capítulo les aviso que el siguiente capitulo es el capitulo final, esperando sus comentarios se despide de ustedes<strong>

**mirrapotter**


	19. Oscuridad y Luz

**CAPÍTULO 17: OSCURIDAD Y LUZ**

El hechizo le dio de lleno a Harry en el pecho y él sintió como mientras caía al suelo todo oscurecía a su alrededor y todo empezaba a ponerse silencioso, de repente dentro de la oscuridad donde se hallaba sintió como unos puntos de luz aparecían a su alrededor y de repente era jalado hacia un túnel y cuando salio de aquel túnel se detuvo en una habitación en el cual había un hombre en el suelo al cual reconoció era el tío de Voldemort al cual había visto en el pensadero de Dumblendore, cuando este le enseñaba escenas de la vida de Voldemort pero pudo ver como el tío de Voldermort estaba muerto y como Voldermort le quitaba el anillo de Gaunt y lo transformaba en un orcrux, la escena cambio y de repente se encontraba en otra habitación donde esta vez Voldermort transforma el diario que tenia en un orcrux , entonces Harry se da cuenta de que esta dentro de los recuerdos de Lord Voldermort, a esa imagen siguen otras donde aparece Voldermort convenciendo a una fantasma de Revenclaw para que le diga donde había dejado la tiara de Revenclaw y después otra imagen se le presenta donde esta vez aparece Voldermort en un bosque y coge una tiara de entre los árboles y lo transforma en orcrux y así siguen mas imágenes las cuales le muestran a Harry cuales era los orcrux de Voldermort y donde este los había dejado, después de pasar por mas recuerdos del señor tenebroso aparece en una estancia que parecía ser la habitación de un bebe , Harry mira mas alrededor entonces ve a una mujer delante de una cuna y a Voldermort delante de ella y oye como este le dice que se aparte y oye como ella se niega a hacerlo, el se da cuenta entonces que aquella mujer era su madre la noche en que quiso impedir que Voldermort lo matara , ve como el le lanza el hechizo asesino mientras ella intentaba protegerlo y ve como ella cae al piso muerta ve como el se acerca ala cuna de el lo mira detenidamente le lanza el hechizo asesino pero se crea un escudo el cual hace que el hechizo de Voldermort rebote hacia el mismo , ve como Voldermort se transforma en una especie de humo y como de ese humo sale una especie de luz gris que se posa en la frente de Harry y como después de eso Voldermort desaparece, entonces Harry comprende porque a podido ver todas esas imágenes donde muestran a Voldermort haciendo sus orcrux, el pudo verlas porque el también era un orcrux, entonces todo vuelve a ponerse oscuro y en medio de la oscuridad Harry ve a alguien que lo esta mirando y ve como poco a poco esa persona se le acerca y con forme se acerca puede vislumbrar mas a esa persona, Harry se queda sorprendido al ver que la persona que estaba mirándolo y que se le acaba de acercar no era otra persona que su misma madre.

-Mamá -dijo Harry mirando sorprendido a la sombra de su madre.

-Hola Harry, como has crecido- dijo ella.

-Como es que me puedes hablar -dijo Harry - si tu estas… muerta.

-lo se pero recuerda que yo me interpuse aquella noche entre Voldermort y tu así que una parte de mi al protegerte se quedo en ti es por eso que te puedo hablar aunque no será por mucho tiempo, pero antes que nada debes de saber que el vinculo que te unía con Voldermort se acaba de romper ya no tienes ningún pedazo se su alma dentro de ti- dijo su madre- su propia sangre acaba de romper el vinculo que los unía.

-te refieres a Shara- dijo Harry.

-si, Voldermort pensaba que era el único que podía romper el pedazo de alma que te unía a él pero no era así alguien que poseyera su sangre también podría hacerlo, si antes hubieras destruido los orcrux y hubieras matado a Voldermort el hubiera vuelto a revivir ya que aun quedaba un orcrux dentro de ti, pero ahora si los destruyes y lo destruyes a él, él ya no revivirá -dijo Lily.

-es bueno saber que ya no tengo nada de el dentro de mi - dijo Harry.

-bueno es hora de que vuelvas con tus amigos -dijo Lily.

-te volveré a ver -dijo Harry.

-yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos Harry solo aparecí esta vez delante de ti porque era una ocasión especial pero ya no puedo volverlo a hacerlo - pero Lily viendo la cara de decepción de Harry añadió- pero cada vez que quieras hablar conmigo o decirme algo mírate en el espejo y observa tus ojos que yo a través de ellos siempre te estaré viendo.

-puedo darte un abrazo -dijo Harry con voz de niño pequeño.

-si claro que puedes -le dijo su madre acercándose a el y dándole un abrazo.

-gracias -dijo Harry.

-no tienes nada que agradecer mi querido hijo, bueno es hora de que vuelvas tus amigos te esperan y diciendo esto Lily se alejo de el, mientras la oscuridad volvía a cubrir a Harry.

….

Harry entonces escucho voces a su alrededor que lo llamaban abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que sus amigos estaban alrededor de él con cara de susto, Harry vio a Ginny a su lado y vio que ella tenia los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

-No llores estoy bien -dijo el.

-Harry- dijo ella abrazándolo cuando el se incorporo un poco.

-atentos todos que la pelea aun no a acabado -dijo Kinglesh.

Harry entonces miro a su alrededor y vio a Voldermort también rodeado por su mortifagos y por Shara, al parecer él también se había desmayado a la hora que el hechizo asesino le había dado en el pecho.(esta parte es casi igual que la del libro pero me tente a ponerla, claro solo se parece en la parte que dice que ambos se habían desmayado ).

Harry se incorporo totalmente y sus amigos se pusieron alrededor de él.

-veo que ya te as recuperado entonces es hora de que sigamos -dijo la voz fría de Voldermort.

Los mortifagos y Shara se pusieron otra vez en posición de ataque.

-tengamos una pelea solo tu y yo que nadie mas intervenga -dijo Harry con mas valor del que había sentido antes.

-no te confíes Harry Potter que ayas sobrevivido asta hora no quiere decir que le puedas seguir huyendo a la muerte, recuerda que ya no tienes a tu madre para que se pacifique por ti -dijo Voldermort adelantándose a sus mortifagos.

-no pienso permitir que nadie mas se sacrifique por mi solo seremos tu y yo -dijo Harry adelantándose a sus amigos y yendo con su varita en mano hacia Voldermort mientras este se dirigía también hacia el, ambos magos se miraron, y de repente ambos ya se estaban lanzando hechizos en el aire mientras las explosiones sonaban a cada hechizo que lanzaban y colisionaban entre si.

Harry sabia que no aguantaría mucho tiempo pelando con Voldermort ya que estaba herido por todo lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería donde Shara le había tendido una trampa, estaba cansado ya que también había soportado de que el hechizo asesino lo tocara y aunque no lo había matado le había robado gran parte de su energía así que lo único que le quedaba era lanzar un hechizo con toda la magia que le quedaba y que el destino decidiera si sobrevivía o no.

Lanzo un hechizo a Voldermort y este comprendió que Harry pondría toda su magia en ese hechizo y que este hechizo decidiría cual de los dos sobreviviría y cual no, a si que este también le respondió lanzándole un hechizo, ambos hechizos se conectaron , Voldermort aplico mas fuerza en su hechizo y el hechizo de Harry comenzó a ceder y el hechizo de Voldermort a avanzar hacia el propio Harry, entonces Harry también aplico mas magia a su hechizo haciendo que este avanzara hacia Voldermort, pero Voldermort aplico de repente tanta magia en su hechizo que casi llegaba asta donde estaba Harry, el cual aunque aplico mas magia no podía hacer que el hechizo avanzara hacia Voldermort.

-Que pasa Harry Potter ya no tienes mas magia, con que seguir manteniendo tu hechizo- dijo Voldermort riendo, mientras el hechizo cada vez se acercaba mas a Harry.

Harry sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban ya no podía resistir mas estaba cansado, pero entonces vio a sus amigos y recordó cuanto ellos habían luchado, recordó cuantas personas se habían sacrificado en toda la guerra , y entonces no supo de donde saco tantas fuerzas o talvez era su determinación a no perder y dejar que sus amigos murieran que hizo que el hechizo de Voldermort fuera a una gran velocidad hacia el propio Voldermort el cual no podía creer que su propio hechizo se acercaba a él y el no podía hacer nada para impedirlo por mas que aplicara mas magia a su hechizo, entonces vio como Shara se puso al lado de su padre y vio como ella lanzaba un hechizo a la magia de su padre para ayudarlo para que lo venciera a él , pero Harry vio como era inútil el hechizo aunque había disminuido un poco su velocidad seguía avanzando hacia el señor tenebroso y ante la mirada de todos vio como el hechizo llegaba a Voldermort y hacia que la varita de este se rompiera y el hechizo le diera en de lleno en el pecho y como este hechizo se rompía en varios hechizo que salieron volando en distintas direcciones y uno de ellos le daba a Shara y después vio como el señor tenebroso caía al suelo mientras Shara se disolvía en humo.

Cuándo el señor tenebroso cayo al suelo los mortifagos rompieron filas y empezaron a huir al ver a su amo muerto.

-no dejen que huyan atrápenlos- dijo Kinglesh.

Harry vio como sus amigos lanzaban hechizo a los mortifagos que intentaban huir y sintió de repente como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y sus piernas empezaban a temblar estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando alguien lo sujeto, y vio que era Ron.

Ginny se le acerco y lo abrazo, y sollozo en su hombro, cuando le iba a decir que se calmara que todo había pasado ya sintió como ella se desmayaba, él intento sujetarla pero el también perdió el conocimiento por el cansancio de toda la pelea

…

Harry sintió como una luz chocaba contra su rostro se sintió aturdido entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y de repente se acordó que antes que se desmayara había visto a Ginny desmayarse.

-Ginny -dijo de repente incorporándose de lo que parecía ser una cama en la cual había sido acostado, pero para su mala suerte no veía bien todo estaba borroso.

-tranquilo todo esta bien -dijo una voz familiar a su costado, la cual Harry pudo reconocer que era la de Remus, el cual le dio sus lentes.

-Donde esta Ginny -dijo Harry viendo a Remus a la cara ahora que se había puesto los lentes.

-Tranquilo ella esta bien -dijo Remus sonriéndole.

-pero si se desmayo - dijo Harry -como me puedes decir que esta bien talvez le cayo un hechizo y….

-ya te dije que esta bien -dijo Remus.

-Quiero verla -dijo Harry saliendo de las cobijas con las cuales había sido tapado y buscando sus zapatos por el piso.

-Esta bien te llevare donde esta ella ya que veo que prefieres asegurarte por ti mismo de que esta bien, aunque te adelanto de que te vas a llevar una sorpresa-dijo Remus sonriéndole.

-¿como que sorpresa?, esta bien- volvió a decir Harry.

-mas de lo que crees- dijo Remus sonriéndole.

Entonces Harry se puso de pie y vio que alguien lo había cambiado ya que no llevaba la ropa del día anterior si no su pijama así que se acerco a donde estaba su bata de dormir se la puso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación junto con Remus.

-que a pasado desde que me desmaye - pregunto Harry a Remus.

-bueno en lo que se refiere a los mortifagos se han dado muchos a la fuga y muchos están diciendo que habían sido hechizados y que no tenían idea de lo que hacían, el ministerio a anunciado la destrucción de Voldermort, y por cierto ya han retirado su cadáver del jardín y los elfos ya cambiaron la contraseña de toda la casa claro antes nos hemos asegurado de que no aya quedado ningún mortifago dentro de la casa, pero te contare después todo lo demás ya que Ginny esta dentro de la habitación esperándote y no creo que tu quieras hacerla esperar, estaré en la sala con los demás los dejo a solas- dijo Remus alejándose de el y caminando por los pasillos.

Harry toco la puerta y escucho la vos de Ginny decir adelante, entonces el entro a la habitación en la cual el dormía con Ginny y cuando ella lo vio se paro de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y corrió hacia el y lo abrazo.

Harry también la abrazo y después le dio un beso el cual ella colaboro con mucho entusiasmo.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste -dijo ella- quería ir donde estabas pero me dijeron que tenia que descansar por que en mi estado no podía hacer esfuerzos.

-como que en tu estado pero si Remus dijo que no habías sido herida -dijo alarmado mirando a Ginny de pies a cabeza buscando una herida, un rasguño por el cual le hubieran dicho que tenia que reposar.

-no estoy herida -dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mana y conduciéndolo hacia el borde de la cama de la habitación para que se sentara- se trata de otra cosa.

-Ginny dime porque te pidieron que guardaras reposo por que de verdad me estoy preocupando -dijo Harry.

-bueno mi amor tu sabes que estamos casados, y que tu y yo ya hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio y no una si muchas -dijo Ginny.

-eso lo se pero que tiene que ver eso con que te hallas desmayado- dijo Harry.

-bueno es que yo… mas bien dicho tu…. Bueno los dos - balbuceaba Ginny.

-Ginny dímelo que de verdad me estoy desesperando -dijo Harry.

-estoy embarazada, vas a hacer papá Harry- dijo Ginny.

Harry sintió como desaparecía el peso de su cuerpo sintió como si flotara.

-Harry estas bien -pregunto Ginny.

-que… yo…si es que…-empezó a balbucear Harry entonces fijo su mirada en su esposa intentaba decirle algo pero las palabras no le salían así es que solo se limito a abrazarla.

-estas feliz -dijo Ginny en medio del abrazo.

-claro que lo estoy -dijo Harry cuando vio que su voz había vuelto- es lo mas maravilloso que me pudo a ver pasado- dijo Harry ahora besando a su esposa, y así la pareja se paso todo lo que quedaba del día hablando del futuro de su futuro bebe que ya venia en camino.

…..-…

En los días posteriores a la batalla Harry, Ron Hermione y la orden se pasaron buscando los orcrux que aun faltaban ser destruidos para que Voldermort no reviviera, Harry había decido que Voldermort estando en ese momento muerto y solo quedándole treinta días por destruir los orcrux o Voldermort revivía era mejor pedir ayuda a la orden por lo cual el y sus dos mejores amigos le habían contado todo a la orden sobre lo que Dumblendore le había dicho a Harry en los últimos meses que este había estado con vida, después Harry les contó también a sus amigos de las imágenes que había visto cuando el hechizo asesino de Shara le había tocado, lo único que no les contó ya que eso solo lo sabría él, era la conversación que había tenido con su madre, una vez que les hubo contado todo y sobre todo los lugares en el cual él había visto que estaban los orcrux todos se pusieron en marcha , ya que nadie quería volver a vivir en época de guerra.

Conseguir los orcrux solo les tomo unos días pero destruirlos les tomo casi los treinta días que tenían como plazo por eso conforme pasaban los días todos habían estado al borde del colapso pero faltando cinco días para cumplirse el plazo habían logrado destruirlos todos por lo cual Harry Ginny ahora solo se dedicaban a salir a pasear y a preparar todo para la llegado de su bebe.

Harry y Ginny estaban decorando la habitación del futuro bebe cuando oyeron una discusión que se estaba dando en el primer piso de la casa, y es que desde que todo había acabado al parecer el nuevo pasatiempo de Ron y Hermione era discutir.

-otra vez están discutiendo -dijo Harry suspirando.

-yo creo que es porque mi hermano aun no se le a declarado a Hermione y la verdad no comprendo porque aun no lo a hecho pensé que después de la guerra eso seria lo primero que haría- dijo Ginny.

-bueno mi amor no es fácil declararse -dijo Harry.

-que quieres decir -dijo Ginny volteándose a mirar a su esposo ya que asta el momento había esta dándole la espalda porque estaba colocando unos peluches en la repisa que tenia la pared.

-bueno es que el chico tiene que pensar con días de anticipación que le va a decir a la chica para que ella lo acepte y no le de calabaza, o sea el chico se arriesga mucho porque la chica como le puede decir si, como le puede decir me gusta ser solo tu amiga, pero somos como hermanos, o decir no pudiste ser mas romántico, sabes no es fácil ya que con ustedes nunca se sabe, además ustedes solo tienen que esperar sentadas y oír como nosotros balbuceamos todo lo que hemos planeado decirles -dijo Harry.

-sabes tampoco están fácil como tu crees permanecer sentada y esperar que el chico se te declare, en especial cuando te hace esperar seis años como tu….como tu sabrás- dijo Ginny.

-bueno que yo sepa la chica no estaba sola y sentada esperando ya que alguien estaba a su costado acompañándola- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-pues si el chico….-comenzaba a decir Ginny cuando Harry la interrumpió.

-ya mejor no sigamos con el tema de las declaraciones porque si no vamos a empezar a discutir igual que Ron y Hermione -dijo Harry- mejor sigamos decorando - y diciendo esto siguió adornando la habitación del bebe, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que Ginny tenia la mirada ausente y de repente ella sonrío, en dirección a su esposo y se dirigió hacia él y le puso los brazos en el cuello.

-sabes mi amor ahora que lo pienso si no hubiéramos discutido hace unos meses atrás cuando Ron estaba apunto de declararse a Hermione ellos ya estarían juntos -dijo Ginny.

-si, puede ser- dijo Harry poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny.

-bueno si tenemos la culpa entonces nuestro deber es ayudarlos, verdad - dijo la pelirroja.

-¿que se te esta ocurriendo Ginny?- pregunto Harry suspicazmente, pero ella no le respondió en ese momento, pero no se quedo con la duda por mucho tiempo.

-…-

Ya era de noche Hermione estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa Potter echada en su cama con la lámpara encendida en su mesa de noche intentando leer un libro, estaba empezando a impacientarse ya que por mas que lo leía no lo entendía, y aunque no quería aceptarlo sabia que no se concentraba porque en ese momento su mente solo estaba concentrada en pensar en cierto pelirrojo.

Estaba apunto de apagar la lámpara y dormirse cuando escucho música que al parecer provenía del jardín que estaba afuera de su habitación, de repente escucho que alguien cantaba.

Que bonitos ojos tienes

bajo de esas dos cejas

bajo de esas dos cejas

que bonitos ojos tienes

ellos me quieren mirar

pero si tu no lo dejas

pero si tu no lo dejas

ni siquiera parpadear.

malagueña salerosa

Hermione se apresuro a ponerse su bata y salir a su balcón a mirar quien era el que cantaba, acaso Harry le estaría dando serenata a Ginny, pensó Hermione.

-pero esa no es la voz de Harry -se dijo así misma Hermione, entonces abrió la ventana de la habitación para salir hacia su balcón y cuando miro hacia abajo de su balcón vio a Harry ,a los gemelos Weasley y a Ron vestidos de mariachi, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver que Ron era el que estaba cantando.

besar tus labios quisiera

besar tus labios quisiera

malagueña salerosa

decirte niña hermosa

que eres liiiiinda y hechicera

que eres linda y hechicera

como el cantor de una rosa

malagueña salerosa

malagueña salerosa

malagueña salerosa

-Fred- dijo George en un susurro hacia su hermano.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Fred también en un susurro hacia su hermano.

-yo no sabia que Hermione hubiera nacido en Malaga (España), pensé que era Inglesa- dijo George.

-lo que pasa es que Ginny no encontró otra canción que fuera adecuada para esta situación -dijo Fred.

-quieren callarse es que no ven que Ginny nos esta mirando con cara de hechizarnos si es que seguimos hablando - dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja que estaba entre los árboles- vamos sigan fingiendo que tocan la guitarra.

Y entonces los tres siguieron fingiendo que tocaban la guitarra y es que Ginny había obligado a ponerse los trajes de mariachi, a Harry lo había amenazo con hacerlo dormir en el sillón si es que no se ponía el traje de mariachi y a Fred y George era un misterio con que los había amenazado pero después de hablar a solas con los dos ellos habían aceptado sin reparos, en cuanto Ron era el único que no había protestado.

Si por pobre me desprecias

yo te concedo razón

yo te concedo razón

si por pobre me desprecias

yo no te ofrezco riquezas

te ofrezco mi corazón

te ofrezco mi corazón

a cambio de mis pobrezas.

malagueña salerosa

-eso es verdad si por algo nos caracterizamos los Weasley es por no tener riqueza -dijo Fred solemnemente.

-Fred guarda silencio que Ginny nos va a lanzar un hechizo si sigues hablando-dijo Harry viendo a la pelirroja alzar la varita.

besar tus labios quisiera

besar tus labios quisiera

Malagueña salerosa

y decirte niña hermosa

que eres linda y hechicera

que eres linda y hechicera

como el cantor de una rosa

malagueña salerosa

malagueña salerosa

malagueña salerosa

malagueña salerosa

malagueña salerosa

malagueña salerosa

malagueña salerosa

(Canción: Malagueña Salerosa/ ( .com/watch?v=qjmcE4QiBkc ), por si quieren oírla ahí les deje donde pueden escucharla).

Entonces Ron termino de cantar y Hermione y él se quedaron mirando, entonces Harry y los gemelos supieron que era hora de irse que era mejor dejarlos solos, así que emprendieron la retirada.

-vaya primera vez que veo que tienen el suficiente tacto para saber que algunas personas necesitan quedarse a solas -dijo Ginny mirando a sus hermanos-bueno en fin vayan a dormir y cuidado con espiar a Hermione y a Ron, que si me entero que los espiaron todos se enteraran de su secreto mas guardado.

-si ya entendimos -dijeron los gemelos y ambos se retiraron a dormir.

-y en cuanto a ti -dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Harry.

-¿no me dirás ahora que voy a dormir en sillón no?, que yo recuerde hice lo que me pediste me vestí de mariachi -dijo Harry alarmado.

-no, lo que iba a decir es que te toca consentirnos ahora a mi y al bebe-dijo Ginny acercándose hacia su esposo y haciéndole un puchero.

-eso no tienes que pedírmelo sabes que me encanta hacerlo -dijo Harry sonriendo para después darle un corto beso a su esposa, después ambos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron sonrientes a su habitación.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando, Hermione y Ron por fin salían, y Ginny ya tenia ocho meses y medio de embarazo, Harry y ella ya habían terminado de adornar la habitación de su bebe.

Harry y Ginny estaban en su habitación el primero durmiendo, mientras que ella no lograba dormir ya que sentía un poco de dolor , entonces sintió de repente que estaba mojada y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Harry despierta-dijo ella sacudiendo a su esposo para que despertara.

-que pasa -dijo este un poco dormido aun.

-es que creo que se me rompió la fuente -dijo ella agitada.

-descuida mañana la reparo o compro otra- dijo Harry y se hecho a dormir.

-Harry despierta-dijo esta vez Ginny casi gritando y sacudiendo a su esposo tan fuerte que se cayo este de la cama.

Harry se empezó a levantar del suelo confundido.

-es que no ves que el bebe ya viene -dijo Ginny gritando de dolor.

-que… QUE, pero si aun falta para que venga- dijo Harry sobresaltado y acercándose a Ginny.

-pues díselo al bebe -dijo Ginny, mientras Harry salía a los pasillos y despertaba a todo el mundo para que ayudaran a Ginny a traer el bebe al mundo, ya que en esos días había pedido casi a todos sus amigos que se quedaran en la casa Potter para que lo ayudaran en los últimos días de embarazo de Ginny.

-…-

Apenas acababa de amanecer cuando en un lugar no muy lejano de donde se encontraba nuestros amigos iba un hombre con una tunica con capucha que le cubría todo el rostro caminando por las piedras de una montaña, cuando de repente se detuvo y murmuro unas palabras, y frente a él las piedras se hicieron aun lado mostrando la entrada de una cueva, el hombre camino por dentro de la cueva y mientras lo hacia la entrada de la cueva se cerro. El hombre camino durante unos minutos adentrándose cada vez mas dentro de la cueva, se detuvo en seco frente a una sombra que estaba en la parte mas profunda de la cueva, para después arrodillarse.

-Mi señora le eh traído noticias -dijo aquel hombre.

-Espero que hallas cumplido con la misión que te encomendé -dijo la sombra.

-Mi señora hice todo lo que pude pero no pude evitar que el hijo de los Potter naciera, toda la orden del fénix estaba ahí y no pude acercarme a la madre y….-empezó a decir aquel hombre cuando la voz de la sombra hablo.

-NO QUIERO ESCUSAS, ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CONFIANZA DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX -dijo la voz de aquella sombra- PUEDO VER EN TU MENTE QUE NO, ENTONCES NO DEBERIAS A VER FALLADO.

-Lo siento mi señora-dijo el hombre con una voz temblorosa.

-No quiero tus disculpas lo que quiero es que no falles, te mataría pero gastaría las fuerzas que eh estado acumulando todos estos meses además aun me sirves ya que me has traído sangre de unicornio que es lo que me mantiene con vida - dijo la sombra-pero por lo menos no has perdido la confianza de la orden del fénix.

-No mi señora, aun ellos no saben que siempre fui un espía del señor tenebroso y de usted -dijo aquel hombre.

-Bien será mejor que por ahora no intentemos nada no quiero que se den cuenta de mi presencia, pero ya llegara el día en que tenga toda mi fuerza y la fuerza que me a heredado mi padre al morir y les aga pagar a los Potter y la orden del fénix por lo que me hicieron, es una suerte que antes de que muriera mi padre el y yo hallamos hecho un hechizo con el cual si uno de nosotros moría el otro se quedaba con toda la magia de la otra persona -dijo la voz de la sombra mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver a aquel hombre su rostro.

Aquel hombre entendió porque la sombra se había quitado la capucha ya que siempre que hacia eso era para que él le entregara la sangre de unicornio que él traía, así que saco de su bolsillo una botella la cual tenia sangre de unicornio y se puso en pie para entregárselo y una vez que se lo entrego se arrodillo frente a ella una vez mas, mientras se arrodillaba veía aquella sombra que era en realidad Shara, la hija de Lord Voldermort, tomarse la sangre de unicornio, ella no había muerto en la batalla como todos creían ella había sobrevivido ya que ella al igual que su padre había creado su propio orcrux, y ahora mientras todos pensaban que todo había acabado ella recuperaba fuerzas para vengarse de todos. En sus crueles ojos se podía ver que no tendría piedad por nadie una vez que se lanzara en persecución de todos aquellos que hubieran ayudado a Harry Potter durante la batalla.

En ese momento sin saber lo que ocurrida, Harry Potter acaba hacia unas horas de enterarse de que su bebe era un niño así que en ese momento se encontraba cargando a su pequeño hijo James y ahora lo acostaba en su cuna, y se quedaba viendo por un momento como el pequeño bebe dormía, para después regresar al lado de su esposa que dormía en la habitación contigua y que estaba cansada después del parto. Él se hecho en el sillón de la habitación y desde ahí observo a su pelirroja dormir, y lentamente el también cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido sin saber que años después estallaría una nueva guerra en la cual se jugaría el todo por el todo.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Algunos <em>****_se estarán preguntando seguramente si va a ver segunda parte por el final que di y la respuesta es no, pero no me opondré si es que alguno de ustedes quiere continuarla, yo are otro fanfic pronto, pero no será la continuación de esta historia, en cuanto a la persona que estuvo charlando con Shara y que es traidor de la orden del fénix lo dejare a su imaginación así que ustedes pónganle rostro al traidor._**

**_Espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo final_**


End file.
